


Adamantium

by LSWild



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Multi, Project Cadmus, Some angst, SuperCatCorp relationship, kryptonian anatomy altered by the codex, lots of action, starts Kara/Adam relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSWild/pseuds/LSWild
Summary: Kara não conseguiu que J'onn se passasse por Supergirl para enganar Cat Grant, seu emprego não foi mantido e por pouco também não perdeu a sanidade. Sem saber o que fazer foi trabalhar como agente tempo integral no DEO. Cat voltou após 1 ano fora e descobriu que muita coisa tinha mudado, menos os sentimentos por uma certa loira que pensou ter enterrado em sua longa viagem.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Estou de volta com mais uma história, espero que gostem :3  
> Ainda sem beta, perdoem quaisquer erros x.x
> 
> Disclaimer - supergirl e seus personagens não me pertencem...

O sol quente da tarde castigava os moradores de National City que decidiram ir para as ruas acompanhar o que parecia a maior luta de todos os tempos. Supergirl estava parada no meio da rua, seu corpo tombando para frente em clara demonstração de exaustão, o chão embaixo de seus pés formando uma pequena cratera devido ao impacto; sua face coberta de sangue e poeira continha uma expressão de determinação jamais vista pelos moradores. Na verdade, todo o cenário era quase impossível de acreditar: o uniforme estava rasgado em vários lugares, vários ferimentos com sangue e poeira por todo o corpo, a capa fora arrancada e agora jazia em algum lugar no meio dos escombros. Entretanto, o que mais espantava as pessoas era o que acontecia apenas alguns metros dali atrás do grande e malvado vilão da vez: Cat Grant, Rainha da Mídia estava ajoelhada no chão, sua aparência impecável completamente arruinada, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto observando seu filho mais novo, Carter Grant, com um braço ao redor de seu pescoço apertando o suficiente para mantê-lo no lugar e uma arma que alternava a mira entre ambos. Seus olhos se encontraram com o do agressor, era familiar ao mesmo tempo que desconhecido e isso lhe causava ainda mais medo pela vida de seu filho.

“Você sabe que se tentar qualquer coisa ambos morrerão, não é? Mas eu farei questão de matar o pirralho primeiro só para te ver sofrer mais.” Informou ao ver nos olhos âmbar a determinação para salvar seu bem mais precioso.

“Eu deveria ter te destruído quando tive a chance, quando notei que seu caráter era podre e suas intenções malignas.” Cuspiu no chão.

“Tem razão, mas não o fez. Agora cale-se vadia antes que te mate por me chatear demais.” Ameaçou dando-lhe uma bofetada na cara, cortando sua boca com a força.

Kara respirava pesadamente, seu corpo dolorido tinha dificuldade de se curar mesmo com a ajuda do sol, a grande quantidade de kryptonita cobrindo seu inimigo competia com os raios solares.

“Desista enquanto pode e prometo uma morte rápida e indolor. Sua energia vai se esgotar e seu corpo entrará em colapso antes que você possa salvar aquele pirralho e sua mãe. Devo admitir que você tem ótimo gosto para mulheres, talvez eu me divirta um pouco antes de deixar o rapaz ali ter sua vingança.” Soltou uma risada estrondosa, fazendo todos tremerem com o som.

“Cale a boca seu verme nojento. Você não tem direito de falar deles!” Gritou deixando a raiva tomar conta do seu corpo lentamente. Sua tia sempre lhe disse para não usar a raiva, era perigoso e dava vantagem ao oponente.

“O que foi? Não gosta de dividir? Aposto que a vadia vai gritar meu nome pedindo mais e nem lembrar de você.” Provocou com gestos sugestivos.

“Vou te destruir antes mesmo que chegue perto o suficiente para tocá-la.” Sua voz saiu grave, mal contendo a fúria.

“Bem que você gostaria. Dê o seu melhor, garotinha.”

O baque de corpos se chocando tremeu toda a região onde a briga acontecia, vidros estilhaçaram, pessoas correndo para todos os lados em busca de abrigo, mas nada disso importava no momento. Kara disparou com toda força para cima do inimigo e o mesmo não se segurou sabendo que a kryptonita faria sua parte em enfraquecer a tão chamada “heroína”.

“Hoje é o dia que você morre Supergirl!” Gritou antes de acertá-la com um soco que ecoou por todos os lados e fez a cidade parar em choque.

O barulho assustou Cat que estava de costas para toda a briga e fez Carter gritar e chorar compulsivamente. Virou-se rapidamente e não lutou contra o grito que rasgou por sua garganta.

O mundo parou quando a Garota de Aço foi ao chão, um pedaço de rocha verde brilhante sendo enfiado em suas costas e arrancando de sua garganta um grito que rivalizava ao de Silver Banshee. O monstro se afastou, seu corpo largo e musculoso se movendo com precisão, observando o estrago causado no corpo tão menor que o seu.

“Levante-se!” Vociferou.

“Kara, Kara, por favor, não morra.” Carter implorava em meio ao choro. Mal sabia ele que sua voz alcançou a loira, foi seu impulso para levantar e continuar.

Com o corpo tremendo ergueu-se lentamente, uma grande quantidade de sangue escorrendo dos vários cortes em seu rosto. De pé com pernas bambas se jogou contra o monstro, seu corpo caindo aos pés do mesmo sem forças para ir mais longe e acertar o golpe.

“Você é fraca, garotinha. Deveria ter morrido junto com o resto da sua raça miserável.” Segurou com força na parte da kryptonita exposta e empurrou com toda força, enterrando completamente dentro das costas e perfurando um pulmão.

Foi como se o tempo diminuísse e passasse em câmera lenta, Kara puxou com toda força oxigênio e começou a tossir sangue, olhos azuis arregalados cheios de desespero; Cat não tinha mais voz para gritar, seu corpo tomando vontade própria começou a engatinhar e se arrastar para chegar até a loira. Os gritos do agressor não alcançavam seus ouvidos, não ouvia nada, não enxergava nada ao seu redor, sua visão um funil focado na mais nova.

Um tiro soou no ar, gritos de pânico e o tempo parou completamente.

**_1 ano antes_ **

Kara sabia que a ideia do jantar “em família” era péssima no momento que as palavras saíram da boca de seu namorado, Adam. Então não foi surpresa nenhuma a frieza em que a refeição ocorreu, as poucas palavras trocadas e os olhares que rivalizavam sua própria visão laser. Carter era a única benção no lugar, feliz em rever Kara depois de um ano e aproveitando para compartilhar algumas de suas descobertas e aventuras durante o ano.

O que Kara não esperava era tomar a decisão impulsiva de voltar a cobertura e confrontar Cat Grant depois do jantar desastroso. A ideia foi pior do que o jantar e nem um pouco pensada. No entanto, lá estava Kara Danvers: face vermelha, rosto molhado de lágrimas, respiração pesada, um misto de dor, raiva, culpa e até mesmo desejo lutando dentro de si para ver qual prevaleceria entre os outros sentimentos. Raiva e desejo alternando no primeiro lugar.

“Você é tão teimosa! Por que não pode simplesmente me ouvir?!” Tentava manter sua voz baixa, perderia a pouca razão que lhe restava se alterasse o volume de sua voz.

“Eu teimosa?! Eu?! Você ousa aparecer em minha casa novamente depois do desastre que foi o jantar e eu claramente dizer para não voltar aqui? Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo em minha própria casa Kiera?” Esbravejou se controlando para não bater na mesa ou jogar algo contra a parede.

Com passos firmes se aproximou, “Kara,” sua voz era baixa e cheia de frustração, “Meu nome é Kara.” Prendeu-a contra a estante de livros.

Não demorou mais do que 30 segundos para que as duas percebessem suas posições, a proximidade de seus corpos e a energia palpável envolvendo ambas. Olhos se voltaram para lábios entre abertos, pupilas dilatando ao seu máximo, pelos se eriçando com a energia que fluía e carregava ainda mais o ar.

A sensação era esmagadora, dava poder ao instinto e desligava a racionalidade, deixava os sentidos inundarem o corpo e nublava o pensamento. Sem perceber o que fazia Cat tocou a cintura de Kara, seu cérebro não registrando seus movimentos; todo o foco nos lábios rosados a sua frente. No entanto Kara notou as pequenas mãos em sua cintura por cima do uniforme, enchendo os pulmões de ar e prendendo a respiração. Estavam em um transe, perdidas uma na outra, até o encanto ser desfeito quando Kara finalmente começou a perder o controle e com isso quebrou a estante de madeira formando dois buracos onde suas mãos estavam segurando firmemente na prateleira.

O estalo de madeira partindo foi suficiente para realizarem o que estava prestes a acontecer e se afastarem, faces esquentando e corando, pânico crescendo exponencialmente.

“Você deve ir embora, agora.” Respirou fundo várias vezes para se recompor.

“Sim, claro. Mas Cat” Chamou antes de sair pela janela, “Essa conversa ainda não acabou, nós vamos termina-la logo.” Cat esperou até a garota estar fora de vista para finalmente ceder a fraqueza de suas pernas e escorregar até o chão.

O coração batia com tanta força dentro de seu peito que podia sentir o pulsar em todo seu corpo, já sentia o começo de uma enxaqueca se apoderando de sua cabeça, a visão borrando quando as lágrimas finalmente se fizeram presente, a mão tremula cobrindo a boca quando um soluço escapou sua garganta e o choro veio compulsivo, forte, trazendo consigo toda a dor que pensou ter enterrado.

Naquele momento questionava se deveria mesmo ter voltado para National City.  _Maldito James Olsen e sua incapacidade de manter a empresa funcionando!_ Pensou ao se lembrar dos e-mails desesperados de alguns sócios preocupados com o novo rumo que CatCo estava tomando e como isso estava impactando de maneira ruim nas vendas e lucros.  _Maldito James Olsen!_ Praguejou mais uma vez em sua mente, os pensamentos logo voltando para sua ex-assistente.

Kara tinha mudado tanto, com uma postura mais confiante apesar de ainda carregar um ar de inocência e insegurança, mas os olhos, ah os olhos eram os mesmos. Tão azuis quanto o céu em um dia de verão, cheios de uma melancolia escondida que ninguém notaria a não ser que estivesse procurando. Doce, inocente, bela e corajosa Kara Danvers que ultrapassou suas barreiras sorrateiramente e roubou seu coração sem nem perceber e agora estava em um relacionamento com seu filho mais velho.

Depois de bons minutos no chão divididos entre choro e reflexões se recompôs e foi tomar um banho gelado e tentar dormir.

***

Kara chegou em seu apartamento exausta emocionalmente, a volta que deu patrulhando a cidade não lhe ajudou em nada esquecer o ocorrido ou colocar seus sentimentos e pensamentos confusos em ordem. No momento que ultrapassou a janela flutuou até o sofá e se deixou cair, as lágrimas finalmente molhando o rosto e a almofada que abraçava.

“Pequena? O que aconteceu?” Sua tia Astra questionou saindo do pequeno espaço improvisado como quarto.

Kara apenas balançou a cabeça sem saber como explicar tudo e escondeu o rosto na almofada. Um ano longe. Um ano e quando essa mulher volta é como se nunca tivesse deixado National City, deixado sua vida; seus pensamentos e sentimentos parecem mais confusos e desesperados para virem à tona.

“Oh Kara. Você foi vê-la, não foi?” Recebeu apenas um aceno como afirmação. “O que eu disse sobre esperar?” Sentou-se ao seu lado e puxou-lhe para um abraço.

“Eu- eu não... podia.” Explicou entre soluços.

“Claro que podia pequena. Você é a herdeira da casa de El, descendente da casa In-Ze e minha sobrinha, pensei ter te ensinado melhor sobre racionalidade e o poder que isso tem sobre qualquer decisão que tomamos.” Deu uma bronca leve.

“Eu sei tia Astra, me desculpe.” Pediu já mais controlada.

“Agora me conte o que aconteceu para analisarmos de maneira racional e acharmos uma solução.”

E foi isso que fez, contou novamente sobre o jantar desastroso e o ato impulsivo de confrontar Cat Grant como Supergirl, tentou descrever da melhor maneira possível o que estava sentindo e Astra lhe ajudou a navegar por seus sentimentos e pensamentos. Não foi uma conversa fácil ou rápida, todavia, no final tinha o entendimento do que se passava em sua mente e coração. Como sentia-se decepcionada com sua demissão injusta depois de ter confiado cegamente em sua chefe, como tentava mascarar essa decepção e saudade com raiva para não admitir que tinha sido machucada e ainda assim se importava com a mais velha e mais importante, como essa afeição podia ser algo muito mais profundo do que uma simples amizade ou admiração.

“Agora que você já analisou tudo racionalmente precisa dar um tempo para ela também Kara. Pelo que você contou ela está tão confusa quanto você estava uns minutos atrás e provavelmente não tem ninguém para ajudar a entender os próprios sentimentos.” Acariciava o cabelo da sobrinha que agora deitava em seu colo. “Espere alguns dias, acalme seus próprios sentimentos e controle sua ansiedade, você saberá quando a hora for certa pequena.” Beijou-lhe a testa e se perdeu em analises de seus próprios sentimentos.

Diferente de sua sobrinha Astra já tinha muita experiência de vida e em relacionamentos, se envolveu tanto com mulheres quanto com homens em sua juventude em Krypton, onde se acreditava que sexualidade era algo irrelevante. Sem contar seu casamento com Non, seu relacionamento mais duradouro e que havia se tornado abusivo pouco antes de tudo terminar. Agora uma mulher em seus 40 anos não tinha mais disposição ou vontade de “curtir” como os jovens terráqueos diziam hoje em dia, queria alguém para envelhecer junto e dividir a vida, a felicidade e tristeza, vitórias e derrotas.

Seus sentimentos podiam não ser confusos como os de Kara, no entanto, não eram mais fáceis de lidar. Seu coração parecia acalmar toda vez que sentia Alexandra perto ou ouvia sua voz, a preocupação lhe consumia quando sabia que a mesma estava em alguma missão do DEO. Não era uma paixão passageira que consome tudo e depois se apaga, a atração existia, assim como o desejo, porém não eram tudo. No começo não passava de gratidão e respeito pela humana que cuidou tão bem de sua sobrinha e fazia de tudo para protege-la, mas conforme os dias passaram esses sentimentos só aumentaram e seu lado racional não pôde deixar de especular e analisar os prós e contras de estar com alguém como Alexandra Danvers. No entanto, não havia nada que indicasse que teria uma chance, tanto pela sua idade quanto pelo seu gênero, isso sem contar o parentesco com Kara.

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios; era melhor manter sua decisão de não perseguir um relacionamento mais íntimo e apenas estar próxima teria que ser o suficiente. Ás vezes isso parecia impossível, nos momentos mais inoportunos Alexandra invadia sua mente, quando percebia sua imaginação já havia conjurado cenários onde estavam juntas, ou então percebia estar ouvindo os batimentos cardíacos que haviam se tornado tão distintos. Kara havia comentado que era normal reconhecer o batimento de alguém específico depois de certo tempo ouvindo com frequência. Olhando para sua sobrinha, notou que dormia profundamente devido a exaustão emocional depois dos acontecimentos da noite.

Com facilidade pegou-a no colo e colocou-a na cama, afastou os cabelos de seu rosto e deixou um beijo em sua testa. Fez uma prece a Rao para que tudo desse certo para sua sobrinha e que a rainha da mídia não partisse o coração de sua garotinha novamente.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um pouco de nossas queridas morenas, espero que gostem :3  
> 

Lucy acordou com uma baita ressaca em uma cama que definitivamente não era a sua. Para sua infinita felicidade as cortinas não só estavam fechadas como havia uma garrafa de água e aspirina no criado mudo e um cheiro de café impregnando o ar.  _Eu poderia beijar a pessoa que me deixou tudo isso,_ pensou tomando o comprimido e se jogando de volta na cama.

Beijo. Essa palavra junto com o cheiro fraco de canela no travesseiro começou a trazer de volta as memórias da noite anterior. Estava na casa de Alex, tinham saído para beber depois de um dia extremamente complicado no DEO; o bar de aliens sendo de escolha das duas para encontrar algum rosto familiar, se divertir e relaxar. Depois disso as coisas ficam meio confusas e bagunçadas, contudo, o final da noite estava claro como água e um arrepio tomou seu corpo só com as lembranças. Fechou os olhos e aspirou o cheiro de canela deixando as lembranças repassarem em sua mente.

_Lucy tinha dificuldades em andar sem tropeçar ou cair, o corredor parecia rodar se desencostasse da parede onde se apoiava. Alex estava destrancando a porta de seu apartamento, muito mais sóbria. Com a porta aberta pegou a segunda diretora em comando do DEO e puxou-a para dentro do pequeno e surpreendentemente aconchegante apartamento, na hora de se virar para fechar a porta Lucy perdeu o equilíbrio – não foi a primeira ou segunda vez naquela noite – e só não caiu graças aos reflexos rápidos de Alex e o fato da morena ter colidido com a porta, fechando-a no processo. Lucy começou a rir como uma garotinha, o rosto escondido no pescoço da mais nova, as mãos apoiadas na porta perto da cintura da agente._

_“Lucy? Lucy, você está me prendendo aqui.” Chamou._

_“Hm? Não estou fazendo nada, você que está me segurando com esses braços fortes.” Mostrou ao tirar as mãos da porta e percorrer pelos braços expostos ao redor de sua cintura._

_“O que você está fazendo? Acho que está mais embriagada do que pensei.” Tentou se soltar e sair da porta. “Lucy?” A morena tinha a mão nos bíceps definidos._

_“Seus braços são realmente fortes.” Comentou impressionada, suas unhas arranhando lentamente a pele e sentindo os músculos flexionarem um pouco._

_“Lucy.” O tom de voz era incerto, falhando completamente em transmitir seu aviso, no entanto teve o efeito desejado e a mais velha logo arrastou seu olhar para cima._

_Quando seus olhos se encontraram foi como se algo mudasse dentro de Lucy; num instante estava completamente bêbada e sem inibições e agora parecia que o efeito da bebida diminuíra drasticamente de uma só vez. Num impulso que mais tarde culparia a tequila se jogou para frente e roubou os lábios de Alex em um beijo. O medo escalava seu corpo ao não sentir reciprocidade e a certeza de que havia cometido um erro já se instalavam em sua mente, foi então que sentiu a agente se endireitar, apertar mais os braços em sua cintura e tomar controle da situação._

Ainda podia sentir as curvas dela coladas as suas, a boca domando a sua em um beijo nada inocente ou sútil, mas sim cheio de urgência e alívio. Quando sentiu a língua indo de encontro a sua, tocando e acariciando só para então invadir sua boca de maneira exploratória soube que estava condenada. Mesmo agora, relembrando os eventos da noite anterior sabia que o pensamento não estava errado; estava condenada a querer mais, desejar mais daquela mulher que invadiu sua vida como uma amiga inesperada e agora parecia invadir seus pensamentos e também coração.

 _Bendito dia que eu resolvi largar tudo para seguir James nesta cidade insana, tudo para perde-lo para sua paixão por uma garota que descobri não só ser uma alien como também uma amiga, que por acaso tem uma irmã linda e corajosa e juntas são as irmãs mais adoráveis que já conheci. Estou tão ferrada._  Pensou grunhindo com a cara no travesseiro.

Respirou fundo, criou coragem e se levantou procurando o banheiro mais próximo. Ao entrar e olhar no espelho notou sua maquiagem borrada e agradeceu ninguém ter a visto ainda, logo em seguida notou que seu corpo estava coberto apenas por uma camiseta que ia até o meio de suas coxas. Lavou o rosto o melhor que pode, fez gargarejo com um antisséptico bucal e saiu a procura da dona da casa, não tinha motivos para pôr uma calça se Alex já havia visto tudo quando lhe ajudou a trocar.

_Precisei sair cedo para resolver alguns assuntos, você deve ter sentido o cheiro de café pela casa, deixei a cafeteira programada para fazer um pouco e com sorte estará pronto perto da hora que você acordar. Sinta-se à vontade para pegar um pouco, tem cereal e biscoitos no armário caso esteja com fome ;)_

Encontrou o bilhete na porta da geladeira e não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada de decepção por estar sozinha, todavia, não podia culpa-la por ter saído; a morena bem que podia estar surtando com o beijo mesmo tendo reciprocado. Resolveu aproveitar e tomar um banho rápido, fez um copo de café para si com leite e açúcar e saiu em busca de um café da manhã mais nutritivo do que cereais ou biscoito; dar um tempo para Alex e deixar as coisas seguirem seu rumo poderia ser a melhor opção que tinha no momento, se preocupar só pioraria sua dor de cabeça.

***

Dizer que Alex estava confusa seria um eufemismo. Se encontrava sentada no sofá de sua irmã, copo grande de café na mão e olhos focados na figura que dormia em uma cama improvisada no canto da sala. Tentava catalogar seus pensamentos e emoções, os acontecimentos inesperados da noite anterior se repetiam como em um loop trazendo novos questionamentos e mais confusão. E já que estava sendo honesta consigo mesmo, também trazia medo; medo do desconhecido, do novo, do que tudo poderia significar e como isso afetaria sua vida. Precisava conversar com alguém, com sua irmã que sempre foi sua confidente, contudo o medo irracional da reação que receberia estava lhe fazendo duvidar seriamente de sua decisão.

“O que está lhe fazendo pensar tanto que nem notou eu me aproximar, Alexandra?” Astra questionou sentando-se na poltrona ao lado do sofá e assustando Alex sem intenção.

“Céus Astra, precisava me assustar assim?” Repreendeu depois de quase derrubar seu copo de café e ter um mini infarto.

“Não foi minha intenção, evidentemente sua distração era muito grande.” Seus olhos observavam cada pequena reação da mais nova.

“Não estava distraída, apenas concentrada em meus pensamentos.” Fechou a cara ofendida.

“Falar ajuda a clarear a mente.” Tentou coagi-la, claramente algo a preocupava gravemente.

“Estou bem. Diga a Kara que passei para dizer um oi e precisei resolver algo antes dela acordar.” Foi se levantando pronta para fugir daqueles olhos azuis inquisidores que pareciam ler sua mente e alma.

“Alexandra?” Não fez menção de se levantar. “Tem certeza que está tudo bem?” Estava começando a se preocupar com a agitação da morena, podia ouvir o coração acelerado.

Respirou fundo antes de se virar, se esforçando para sorrir de maneira verdadeira. “Estou sim, mas obrigada por se preocupar. Até mais Astra.” Notou que ao final da frase seu sorriso era genuíno.

Astra observou-a com sua visão de raio x até estar no segundo lance de escadas, sua mente tentando descobrir o que poderia estar incomodando Alexandra de tal maneira, não podendo evitar a preocupação que crescia dentro de seu peito. Yep, seu coração tinha sido roubado e agora não sabia como viver sem todos esses sentimentos surgindo do nada e tomando seu tempo.

Ao sair do prédio Alex ligou para a única pessoa que pensava capaz de ajuda-la.

“Maggie? Preciso de sua ajuda, está ocupada agora?” Colocou os óculos escuros tentando amenizar o efeito do sol em seus olhos piorando a leve ressaca.

 _“Estou livre agora, peguei o turno da noite hoje.”_  Explicou.

“Me encontra no bar em 20 minutos, por favor, é urgente.” Desligou sem mais palavras e entrou no jipe acelerando em direção ao único bar de aliens em toda National City.

“Você está acabada.” Foi a primeira coisa que Maggie disse ao chegar.

“Nossa, obrigada. Me lembre por qual razão ainda falo com você?” Bebeu vários goles de água para se manter hidratada.

“Porque você não resiste ao meu charme.” Piscou. “Agora, diz logo o que estou fazendo no bar logo pela manhã.” Pediu uma porção de ovos mexidos e bacon para uma das garçonetes que passou pela mesa.

“Algo aconteceu ontem à noite e agora eu não sei nem mais o que pensar.”

“Ok...”

Respirou fundo algumas vezes se preparando para a confissão. “Lucy me beijou. E quando digo beijo não estou falando daqueles inocentes na bochecha entre amigas, mas sim na boca, sem nada de inocente, com direito a língua e uma porta. E eu reciproquei.” Seus olhos estavam praticamente arregalados agora, o desespero evidente em sua voz.

“E agora você está surtando porque não sabe o que isso significa, está confusa pois não sabe definir como isso está te afetando ou quais são os sentimentos que está sentindo, acertei?” Recebeu um aceno como resposta depois de Alex esconder o rosto com as mãos. “É perfeitamente normal se sentir confusa Alex. Eu me senti assim a primeira vez que percebi gostar de garotas como mais que amigas.”

“Mas não sei se gosto de mulheres, nunca tinha pensado nisso antes. Claro que analisando agora talvez isso explique porque meus poucos relacionamentos com homens nunca deram certo e sempre parecia que faltava algo, só que não posso dizer que alguma vez gostar de mulheres passou pela minha cabeça. Pensava apenas que tinha algo errado comigo e provavelmente amor não era para mim.” Tentou explicar.

“Isso é mais comum do que as pessoas pensam, sabia? Muitas mulheres passam por isso até que algo acontece e as fazem questionar sua sexualidade, com você foi a Lucy.” Deu de ombros.

“Mas...” Não sabia como explicar a bagunça de sentimentos que envolvia Astra.

“Vamos lá Danvers, você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa.” Assegurou sorrindo.

“Astra.” Foi o que conseguiu dizer.

“Hm? O que tem ela.... Oh. Oh! Aliens do céu, você tem uma queda por ela!” Quase gritou com a realização, seus olhos arregalados de surpresa logo ganharam um brilho travesso. “Você gosta da tia da sua irmã.” Riu quando Alex bateu a cabeça na mesa.

“Dizendo assim deixa isso tudo mais estranho do que já é. E não tenho certeza se tenho uma ‘queda’ por ela, mas quanto mais penso sobre isso mais acho que possa ser verdade.” Grunhiu. “Minha cabeça simplesmente está uma bagunça tentando analisar cada interação com mulheres que eu tive desde a adolescência até os dias de hoje.”

“Não posso te culpar, quero dizer, ela é muito sexy de um jeito sério e assustador, com certeza eu tentaria algo se tivesse chance. O que?” Questionou quando Alex levantou a cabeça rapidamente direcionando um olhar quase assassino em sua direção. “Só estou dizendo que te entendo, não está mais aqui quem falou.” Levantou as mãos em rendição.

“O que isso faz de mim? Lésbica?” O que sua mãe diria sobre isso? Talvez fosse melhor fingir que nada tinha mudado?

“Sinceramente? Nada. Você ainda é Alex Danvers, agente do DEO e irmã da Supergirl.” Sussurrou a última parte ao ver a garçonete se aproximando. “A única diferença é que você acabou de descobrir que mulheres são melhores que homens até para relacionamento.” Deu de ombros. “Ou você está sentindo que sua personalidade mudou e agora quer ser uma assassina em série tanto de humanos como de alienígenas? Se estiver avise que eu já te algemo e te jogo numa cela.” Riu dando uma bela mordida em um pedaço de bacon e piscando para a garçonete fofa.

“Não que eu saiba, mas se algo mudar garanto que você será a primeira.” Sorriu para tentar esconder as lágrimas que acumulavam em seus olhos.

“Vem aqui.” Chamou a convidando para um abraço que foi aceito de cara e logo Alex estava sentada ao seu lado e apertando-a em seus braços. “Vai dar tudo certo, ok? Você já contou para alguém? Tirando eu, logicamente.” Acariciou os cabelos curtos.

“Não. Não sei como os outros vão reagir.”

 “Você tem alguma dúvida de que as pessoas na sua vida te amam?”

“Não.”

“Então tenha certeza que eles vão te apoiar e te aceitar e caso não, eu mesmo baterei neles daqui até a China. E você sabe que Kara irá mais do que te apoiar, quero dizer, ela não sabe nem um pouco ser súbita quando está interessada em outra mulher, me admira o relacionamento com aquele pamonha ter durado até agora. Mas vamos focar em coisas mais importantes.”

“Como o que?” Não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

“O que pretende fazer com a Lucy? E como vamos conquistar Astra.”

“Oi? Não, não, não. Quem disse que preciso fazer alguma coisa? E como assim  _vamos_  conquistar Astra?” Maggie estava louca, era a única explicação plausível.

“Não se preocupe pequeno gafanhoto, a tia Maggie vai lhe ensinar tudo o que precisa saber sobre como tratar uma mulher.” Afirmou com um semblante travesso.

“Já estou me arrependendo de ter contado tudo para você.” Murmurou se conformando com seu destino.

“Você ainda vai me agradecer quando tiver Astra ou Lucy nos seus braços.” Uma ideia inesperada passou por sua mente. “Ou as duas!” Riu ao ver Alex engasgando com a água.

“Como eu queria que essa ‘descoberta’ tivesse acontecido mais cedo, não tenho idade para ter uma crise de sexualidade e muito menos tempo para ficar analisando tudo e me redescobrindo.” Roubou alguns pedaços de bacon.

“Tenho certeza que Kara pode te ajudar a analisar alguns momentos de sua vida, assim como eu vou estar aqui para o que precisar. E não pense nisso como uma redescoberta, apenas como um lado seu que estava escondido e agora resolveu aparecer.” Se afastou um pouco e virou o rosto da agente até que mirasse seus olhos. “Não estou dizendo que será fácil e divertido o tempo todo, mas você tem uma família e amigos que te amam e vão ficar felizes em te ajudar a cada passo dessa nova fase de sua vida. Astra e Lucy podem esperar, seus sentimentos por elas podem esperar até que sua mente e corpo estejam na mesma página, não há nada de errado em usar o tempo que precisar para ficar bem com tudo isso.” Beijou-lhe a testa. “Não darei garantias que irei parar de fazer graça e te provocar, mas quero que me diga no momento que as brincadeiras passarem dos limites e eu pararei; sem ressentimentos ou raiva alguma.”

“E é por isso que você é minha melhor amiga.” Sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos e a puxou para um abraço apertado, tirando conforto da segurança e confiança que Maggie sempre demonstrou.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Novo capítulo, aproveitem :3

Kara estava firme em sua decisão de dar um tempo para Cat, deixá-la analisar os últimos acontecimentos e se sentir no controle da situação; sabia melhor do que ninguém que controle era essencial na vida de sua ex-chefe e a falta do mesmo podia ser catastrófico. Entretanto, como nem tudo na vida podia ser controlado, não deveria ter se espantado que a veria antes do esperado já que, mais uma vez, a vida da CEO estava em perigo. Era suficiente dizer que precisava ter uma conversa séria com J’onn sobre o nível de segurança das celas do DEO.

Siobhan tinha escapado – novamente – e tentava se vingar de Cat – de novo – dessa vez atacando a loira em seu carro no caminho para a empresa deixando metade do quarteirão coberto em estilhaços de vidro e uma enraivecida Cat Grant agachada atrás de um carro.

“Hey.” Acenou meio desajeitada, sem saber muito se deveria dizer algo com todo o clima estranho entre elas.

“Eloquente como sempre.” Revirou os olhos demonstrando sua impaciência.

“Vou te levar para o escritório, tenho certeza que não tem tempo pra esse tipo de drama de ex-funcionário.” Sua voz e postura mudaram, a persona Supergirl estava em ação.

Antes que a jornalista pudesse protestar já tinha lhe pegado no colo estilo noiva e murmurado um “segure-se firme” segundos antes de decolar para o céu. Em minutos estava sendo colocada lentamente ao chão, com um último check-up físico para ter certeza que tudo estava bem a heroína partiu novamente, rompendo a barreira do som para salvar a cidade mais uma vez. Cat estava com as pernas bambas e não foi apenas pelo voo, tratou de se recompor com praticidade, um sorriso maléfico em seus lábios ao pensar que seus funcionários distraídos levariam o susto de suas vidas.

Siobhan ficou enfurecida ao ver sua vítima sendo resgatada e decidiu descontar a frustração em tudo e todos, principalmente em Supergirl quando voltasse, criando assim um rastro de destruição.

“Agente Danvers?” A loira chamou pelo comunicador.

“Qual seu status, Supergirl?” Veio a resposta em seu ouvido.

“Vou precisar de uma cela de contenção para Silver Banshee.” Observava a vilã na rua tendo um ataque de raiva.

“20 minutos no máximo.” Foi a resposta final.

“Não sei se a cidade aguenta mais 20 minutos.” Murmurou.

Kara desceu lentamente para chamar a atenção da morena na rua, o ódio nos olhos pálidos já não incomodava como antes ou pesava em sua consciência.  _E pensar que Winn gostava dela_.

“Vou te matar Supergirl, sempre estragando meus planos. Qual seu problema?” Praticamente rosnou a pergunta.

“Meu problema? É você a ex-assistente obcecada, não eu.” Debochou.

A ira radiava de Silver Banshee fazendo-a partir para cima de Supergirl, seus gritos usados para jogar carros na direção da loira ou como escudos. Supergirl desviava como podia tentando não acertar as pessoas que permaneciam pela rua ou salvar os carros que ainda tinham pessoas dentro. Notando que seus ataques não funcionavam, Siobhan decidiu atacar os cidadãos na rua para criar alguma distração. Direcionando seu grito para uma loja cheia de pessoas escondidas, as prateleiras começaram a cair em cima de todos ali, gritos de socorro ecoavam quando a estrutura tremeu, Supergirl usou de sua super velocidade para erguer algumas prateleiras, levitou até o teto rachado e usou sua visão de calor para concertar a estrutura. Enquanto as pessoas corriam para outro abrigo Silver Banshee correu em direção a garota de aço e acertou-lhe um soco nas costelas mandando a heroína direto para a parede oposta. Levantou-se chacoalhando a poeira e voou para cima da vilã, punhos para frente com a clara intenção de acertá-la, Siobhan usou seu grito supersônico como barreira.

“A cela está pronta, pretende acabar com isso logo ou vai continuar brincando?” A voz de sua irmã no comunicador lhe distraiu por um minuto.

“Ha! Muito engraçado. Ela parece estar mais forte do que antes, alguma coisa mudou.” Comentou desviando de um grito supersônico.

“Só acabe logo com isso antes que metade da cidade seja destruída, por favor.” Pediu; a cidade já estava destruída o suficiente para ouvir um sermão sobre os gastos com consertos.

Usando da mesma tática que Siobhan usou, Supergirl voou para fora da loja, pegou um dos carros amassados e lançou em direção a vilã, enquanto a mesma desviava posicionou-se na direção de suas costas, seus olhos já vermelhos dispararam raios de calor queimando parte das costas de Siobhan que desmaiou com a dor.

“Tudo limpo.” Avisou.

Vários agentes em preto surgiram rapidamente, alguns armados, outros carregando o que parecia ser uma maca. Um deles colocou uma máscara que cobria a boca de Silver Banshee e algemou suas mãos antes de ser colocada na maca e carregada para o carro forte que continha a jaula e uma equipe médica.

“Você tem ficado cada vez melhor com seus poderes, estou mais do que impressionada.” Alex comentou olhando a queimadura superficial quando a maca passou ao seu lado.

“Graças aos treinamentos que você e Astra têm me dado.” Dispensou o elogio encabulada, suas bochechas corando levemente e um sorriso bobo formando em seus lábios.

“Vocês duas são as irmãs mais adoráveis que já conheci, sabia?” Maggie apareceu ao lado delas assustando Alex.

“Você precisa parar de aparecer assim, vai acabar me dando um ataque-cardíaco ou levando um soco.” Deu um leve empurrão na morena que começou a rir. “E você precisa parar de ajudar ela Kara, que tipo de irmã é você?” Se fingiu de indignada.

“Vamos parar com o drama Alex, o biquinho é fofo, mas nenhuma das suas mulheres estão aqui para ver.” Sussurrou a última parte com um sorriso super inocente.

“Que mulheres? Do que vocês estão falando?” Toda sua postura gritava curiosidade e animação.

“Droga! Esqueci da super audição.” Seu tom mostrava que não havia esquecido de nada.

“Vou te matar Maggie! Não tem trabalho para fazer ou algo do tipo?” Seu olhar assassino fez a detetive levantar as mãos em rendição e dar passos lentos de volta a viatura.

“Hey, não precisa falar sobre isso se não estiver pronta, seja lá o que ‘isso’ for.” Kara percebeu como o semblante de sua irmã mudou, podia ver o nervosismo, medo e até mesmo insegurança.

“Eu quero te contar Kara, só não sei como.” Apoiou a mão em seu ombro, dando um leve apertão.

“Alex, relaxa. Que tal uma noite entre irmãs? E se por acaso você quiser me contar alguma coisa eu ouvirei, caso não nós aproveitaremos a noite juntas assistindo seriado e comendo pizza. Fechado?” A vontade de abraçar sua irmã e fazer aquele olhar inseguro sumir era grande, no entanto, as pessoas estavam observando e começando a se aproximar e prestar muita atenção no que estava acontecendo.

“Okay. Meu apartamento?” Nem tentou protestar, precisava de um tempo com sua irmãzinha.

“Pode ser. Te vejo logo.” Com isso voou para longe da cena deixando sua irmã para cuidar da limpeza.

Kara voltou para o DEO para sua sessão de treinamento com Astra, estava aprendendo combate mão a mão e estratégia, tanto kryptoniana quanto humana.

“Foco Kara. Em uma luta seu adversário não vai te avisar para prestar atenção ou perguntar se você quer remarcar a briga.” Advertiu, dessa vez passando uma rasteira na mais nova.

“Desculpe tia, só estou um pouco preocupada.” Sentou no chão para recuperar o folego e tentar parar de se preocupar com Cat.

“Eu também estou, mas nem por isso baixo minha guarda no momento da luta.” Retrucou. “Agora levante-se. Não vou pegar leve só porque sua mente está em outro lugar hoje.” Ordenou avançando pronta para atacar.

***

Já recomposta dos eventos da manhã Cat entrou silenciosa em seu escritório, notando a maioria de seus funcionários parado em frente as televisões espalhadas pelo andar.

“Não pago vocês para ficarem o dia todo vendo notícias, mas sim para fazer notícias. Chop, chop.” Todos se assustaram ao ouvir sua voz e correram de volta para seus lugares.

“Seu latte Srta. Grant.” Sua nova assistente havia aparecido ao seu lado alguns instantes após entrar no escritório.

“Qual a dificuldade em me trazer um latte quente logo pela manhã? Por acaso estou pedindo o impossível?” Jogou o copo na lixeira, mas tinha que reconhecer, Alice... Aline – tanto faz o nome – era aceitável o suficiente; o latte não estava frio, apenas não queimava como o sol de quente.

A secretária foi interrompida antes mesmo das palavras saírem de sua boca quando uma morena alta e de olhos verdes entrou no escritório sem ser anunciada.

“Claro que não Cat, mas ambas sabemos que você sabe exagerar absurdamente quando está de mau humor.” Lena Luthor concluiu ao entregar um novo copo de latte para a loira. “Saia enquanto pode Allison e por favor não nos interrompa a menos que seja sobre Carter.” Dispensou ao ver a expressão de medo da pobre moça que praticamente correu dali.

“Lena Luthor, a que devo a honra?” Tomou um gole da bebida escaldante e relaxou em sua cadeira.

“Vejo que o vício em cafeína só piorou.” O sorriso sumiu de seus lábios ao notar um corte no braço da loira sangrando. “Cat, seu braço está sangrando.” Deu a volta na mesa, se aproximando rapidamente.

“Não é nada.” Dispensou com um pequeno gesto da mão.

“Catherine Jane Grant, não minta para mim. Eu assisti todo o acidente e o corte ainda está sangrando, deixe-me dar uma olhada e limpar isso.” Usou seu tom mais sério, as mãos na cintura ajudando na pose.

Bufando como uma criança mimada Cat Grant se levantou e foi para seu banheiro particular com Lena Luthor bem atrás. A morena procurou um antisséptico no armário e algodão para limpar a ferida, conhecendo a empresária sabia que encontraria todo tipo de remédio contra germe possível.

“Vejo que depois de todos esses anos você continua aterrorizando seus empregados a ponto de eles tentarem se vingar, pensei que tínhamos conversado sobre isso KitCat.” Bateu na ponta de seu nariz depois de arregaçar as mangas de sua camisa branca.

Cat semicerrou os olhos ao ouvir o antigo apelido, no entanto Lena nem se importou com o olhar. Molhando uma toalha na água morna limpou o sangue que escorria, com o algodão cheio de antisséptico começou a limpar delicadamente o corte, a mais velha mantinha a expressão neutra, porém o flexionar de seu maxilar demonstrava seu desconforto e provável dor.

“Você tem gaze por aqui também?” Perguntou olhando pelas gavetas.

“Última gaveta.” Informou seca.

“Vai ficar com essa cara de indiferença só porque te chamei de KitCat?”

“Como você sabe que Silver Banshee trabalhava para mim?” Questionou lembrando o que a morena tinha dito antes. Um olhar de “pega no ato” passou rapidamente pelos olhos da mais nova.

“Você não vai querer a resposta.” Avisou mesmo sabendo que seria em vão.

“Você me conhece bem o suficiente para saber que não vou desistir dessa resposta.” Informou pensando em como esconder a gaze em seu braço.

“Você ainda é um pé no saco então não diga que não avisei. Kara me contou.” Cruzou os braços irritada.

O corpo de Cat se enrijeceu no mesmo instante que ouviu aquele nome, um arrepio passando por seu corpo trazendo consigo memórias da discussão poucos dias antes e as sensações de estar nos braços da super-heroína; será que Lena sabia da identidade secreta da garota?

“Você conhece Kara Danvers? Não, esquece isso, lógico que conhece ou então não teria dito o nome dela. Como conhece Kara Danvers?” Droga de curiosidade investigativa.

 _Devo contar ou não? Dou a entender que sei da identidade secreta dela ou não? Isso pode complicar ainda mais a situação para Kara; o que fazer?_  Debatia consigo mesmo, o lábio inferior sendo mordido por perfeitos dentes brancos.

“Lena Luthor eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que se você não me contar a verdade neste instante eu  _vou_  te jogar pela sacada deste escritório.” Ameaçou.

“Mas eu ia...” Tentou argumentar.

“Não minta para mim! Reconheço seu olhar pensativo de quando está debatendo se deve ou não fazer algo.” Já podia sentir o que seria uma forte dor de cabeça aparecendo.

 “Ela me salvou uma vez.” Por mais que gostasse de Kara – e gostava mais do que deveria – não mentiria para uma pessoa que foi tão importante em sua vida no passado.

De repente o banheiro se tornou muito pequeno para a empresária, o ar parecia estar acabando. Abriu a porta com força e marchou para a sacada com todo o autocontrole que conseguiu, segurou com força o parapeito e puxou o máximo de oxigênio possível para seus pulmões. Mãos começaram a fazer círculos em suas costas, a voz suave de Lena lhe incentivando a respirar fundo e calmamente; se fosse qualquer outra pessoa não deixaria lhe tocarem de maneira tão íntima ou ver seu lado vulnerável.

“Você deveria ouvi-la Cat, a garota está arrasada com tudo o que aconteceu entre vocês e quer consertar as coisas. Você a conhece melhor do que eu, sabe que jamais esconderia algo de você sem uma razão.” Subiu as mãos para os ombros da mais velha massageando.

“Ela mentiu para mim, isso é tudo que importa.” Sentiu um pouco da tensão deixar seu corpo.

“Pare de ser teimosa e dê uma chance para que tudo seja esclarecido, vocês duas precisam disso se sua reação agora pouco foi qualquer indicação. Se não for por você, faça por mim, por favor.” Implorou.

Realmente deveria parar de fazer exceções para jovens e lindas mulheres que trespassam as barreiras em volta do seu coração. “Vou pensar no assunto e isso é o melhor que posso oferecer.” Concedeu suspirando.

“É o suficiente para mim.” Depositou um beijo em sua têmpora. Olhou a hora em seu relógio de pulso. “Preciso ir antes que minha assistente ligue desesperada. Não vire uma estranha, ok? Faça sua assistente ligar para a minha e marcar algo, senti sua falta e de Carter também.” Confessou antes de se retirar, porém não antes de beijar-lhe o canto de seus lábios e sorrir ao ver um leve tom rosado pintar a pele clara da loira.

O dia só parecia melhorar para Cat, primeiro o encontro com Kara Danvers e todos os sentimentos que estar em seus braços causaram, depois Lena Luthor aparecendo do nada e remexendo em mais sentimentos; precisaria de uma boa dose de Whisky e dois comprimidos do remédio mais forte que tivesse para dor de cabeça.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não sei se a história está boa ou se ainda tem alguém lendo isso aqui, mas se tiver aqui vai mais um capítulo.  
> Contém spoiler da primeira temporada do seriado You Me Her...

“ _Kara sei que as coisas saíram de controle no jantar, mas me liga ok? Vamos conversar sobre isso.”_ Mensagem apagada.

“ _Kara não me ignore, sabe como não gosto disso. Se precisa de um tempo para processar o que aconteceu é só dizer.”_ Mensagem apagada.

 _“Kara por favor fale comigo, nós podemos resolver qualquer coisa juntos, não deixe que minha mãe estrague tudo como sempre...”_ Mensagem apagada.

“ _Já tem dois dias que não tenho notícias suas, estou preocupado. Me mande pelo menos uma mensagem dizendo se está tudo bem, se nós ainda estamos bem.”_ Mensagem apagada.

 _"_ Esse garoto é insuportável Kara, não acho que seja um bom parceiro para você. Não é forte o suficiente para estar ao seu lado.” Astra comentou da cozinha cansada de ouvir tantas mensagens grudentas e irritantes.

“Você é minha tia e general, não acho que exista alguém que seria bom o suficiente para mim em seus olhos.” Respondeu do sofá apagando mais uma mensagem.

“Isso não é verdade, só quero o melhor que você merece e pode ter. Existem algumas mulheres admiráveis neste planeta, independentes e fortes que se igualam a Kara Zor-El Danvers.” Sua sobrinha podia ser tão ‘cabeça dura’ como dizem os humanos.

“Por favor tia, me ilumine e diga quem seriam essas pretendentes e por qual razão você não incluiu homens na lista?” Largou o celular no canto e apoiou o queixo no sofá dando atenção total a sua tia.

“Diana Prince é uma ótima candidata, já notei também o modo como sua amiga Lena Luthor te olha, também já notei como você fica quando mencionamos a rainha da mídia Cat Grant.” Os olhos da loira se arregalaram. “Você não é tão discreta como pensa.” Riu. “E homens? Por favor Kara, você não sente atração nenhuma por eles desde quando era uma garotinha. Lembra-se a vez que se apaixonou pela sua professora de história? Ou a vez que o menino da sua sala te beijou e você foi direto para minha casa chorando porque havia sido horrível? Ou a vez em que te peguei beijando aquela garota da sua sala no seu aniversário, dentro do escritório da sua mãe ainda.” Riu com a lembrança.

“Já entendi seu ponto.” Bufou se jogando no sofá.

“Não fique brava pequena.” Sorriu com as lembranças e o desconforto de sua sobrinha. “Sei que se importa com esse garoto, mas você nem mesmo gosta de garotos.” Desligou o forno com biscoitos e se dirigiu ao sofá, sentando-se e apoiando a cabeça da garota em seu colo.

“Eu sei tia, mas quando cheguei aqui tudo era tão diferente, tão cheio de preconceitos que precisei esconder tantas partes de quem eu era que se tornou fácil fingir. Sei que Adam não parece ser o melhor exemplo ou bom o suficiente para mim, porém ele me ama e não sei se posso partir seu coração.” Esse seu lado que sempre coloca as pessoas acima de si podia ser um enorme inconveniente às vezes.

“Existem partes da nossa vida que não devemos colocar os sentimentos dos outros acima dos nossos Kara.” Depositou um beijo em sua testa e levantou. “Agora vamos logo comer os biscoitos que você ganhou, estou pensando seriamente em sempre apostar comida nos treinos para ver você se empenhar mais.”

Sentou um pouco relutante de perder o colo da tia e achando o celular entre as almofadas mandou uma mensagem rápida para Adam marcando um almoço e correu para a cozinha em busca dos deliciosos biscoitos.

“Então... Sua audiência de liberação será daqui 12 dias, já pensou o que vai querer fazer?” Perguntou enchendo as mãos de biscoito e enfiando um inteiro na boca.

“Você ainda come como uma criança. E respondendo sua pergunta, sim, tenho algo em mente que você só saberá depois.” Atiçar a curiosidade da sobrinha era um dos passatempos favoritos de Astra.

“Não.” Reclamou de boca cheia.

“Maneiras Kara e sim, vai ter que esperar como todo mundo. Nem pense em perguntar ao J’onn pois já o informei que é para guardar segredo.” Interrompeu antes mesmo da loira poder falar.

“Você faz isso de propósito, estraga prazeres.” Mostrou a língua e fez careta. Astra riu abertamente, uma coisa que só acontecia na presença da sobrinha, feliz por ter uma parte de sua família de volta.

***

Alex estava em seu laboratório preenchendo relatórios quando ouvi batidas na porta, nessas horas odiava o fato de a maior parte ser vidro e assim não poder ignorar ninguém ou fingir que nem estava ali.  _Preciso de um escritório com paredes._

“Agente Danvers?” Um dos agentes chamou.

“Sim?” Não fez menção de levantar o rosto.

“Major Lane quer vê-la em seu escritório.”

“Obrigada, agente.” A expressão facial do agente não entregava nada, mas Alex sabia que estava com problemas.

Deu uma última olhada para a pilha de relatórios que precisava terminar e com um suspiro se levantou aceitando seu destino.  _Mas talvez seja algo sobre trabalho, ela pode nem se lembrar do que aconteceu aquela noite, quem sabe?_

Andou pelos corredores pensando em cada cenário minimamente possível de se acontecer dentro daquela sala e quando viu já tinha batido na porta e pode ouvir um baixo “Pode entrar.”

“Queria me ver Major?” Formalidade era a melhor escolha nesse momento.

“Sente-se por favor, você sabe que somos amigas Alex e não precisa de tais formalidades quando estamos sozinhas.” O sorriso que recebeu ajudou a relaxar um pouco.

“Hábito.” Esclareceu.

“Eu sei que o assunto que vou abordar não é ideal para um ambiente de trabalho, mas com a audiência de Astra chegando estou fazendo de tudo para que ocorra o mais tranquilo possível e isso ocupa todo meu tempo.” Praticamente se jogou em sua cadeira de couro e se deixou afundar por alguns instantes.

“Acha que pode haver algum problema? Que alguém pode se opor?” A situação de Astra era algo que lhe interessava muito.

“Mesmo que se oponham a decisão final é minha e de J’onn, isso não quer dizer que algumas pessoas não possam atrasar um pouco mais a libertação dela.” Massageou a têmpora sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça chegando. “Contudo, esse não foi o motivo pelo qual a chamei aqui.”

“Estou ouvindo.”

“Acho que devo começar pedindo desculpas por todo o trabalho que te dei aquela noite, não foi minha intenção ficar naquele estado de embriaguez. Apesar disso não posso lhe pedir desculpas pelo beijo.” Quase riu com a cara de espanto da morena a sua frente. Quase.

“Então você se lembra.” Murmurou.

“Diria que é quase impossível esquecer Alex.” Levantou para sentar-se na ponta da mesa. “Até aquela noite achava que você gostava apenas de homem, apesar do estilo  _badass_ , não podia imaginar que gosta de mulheres. Alex? Alex?” Estalou os dedos na frente de seu rosto tentando chamar atenção.

“Hm? Aparentemente eu também achava isso até aquela noite.” Ignorou seu rosto queimando de vergonha.

“Então você nunca tinha beijado uma mulher antes?” Questionou espantada.

“Não.” Deu de ombros.

“Droga! Não acredito que roubei seu primeiro beijo.” A culpa veio com tudo dentro de si.

“Ei, não tem problema. Pelo menos eu abri os olhos para uma possibilidade que antes não existia em minha mente. E o beijo não foi ruim.” Corou novamente.

“Ainda assim não é justo. Mil desculpas Alex.”  _Belo jeito de estragar suas chances Lucy, parabéns!_ “Já faz um ano que terminei com James e coloquei um ponto final naquele período da minha vida, tentei sair e conhecer gente nova, contudo, nada me parecia que podia ir além de uma noite sem compromisso. Me afundei em trabalho e todas aquelas noites tomando café juntas e jogando conversa fora preenchendo papelada nos aproximou.” Mexia na barra de sua saia para ocupar suas mãos.

“Nunca pensei que viraria amiga de alguém que era contra alienígenas e contra minha irmã.” Respirou fundo, sorriu e pousou uma mão sobre as dela. “Eu acho que sei onde essa conversa vai dar Lucy e me sinto lisonjeada por isso, mas quero que você entenda que estou meio perdida no momento. Tenho quase 30 anos e descobri só agora que todos os meus relacionamentos não deram certo porque eu não gostava de homens e não porque o amor não era para mim.” Passou a mão nos cabelos procurando pelas palavras certas. “Seu beijo me abriu os olhos para uma nova realidade e para sentimentos que eu confundia. Preciso contar para minha família e eventualmente para os amigos, não quero te machucar se as coisas fugirem do controle.” Ergueu-se da cadeira e acariciou o rosto de semblante triste.

“Eu entendo totalmente, não se preocupe. Quando estiver pronta espero que considere me dar uma chance.” Tentou sorrir.

“Considerarei com todo o carinho que tenho por você Lucy.” Beijou-lhe a testa e a abraçou como forma de conforto. “Agora nada de ficar triste por minha causa, Maggie disse que ainda sou um bebê e preciso aprender tudo de novo.” Fez um bico fingindo chateação.

“Todos fomos bebês um dia Alex, contente-se.” Sorriu genuinamente. “Agora volte ao serviço agente, espero aqueles relatórios prontos até o final do dia.” A empurrou para fora de seu escritório usando de sua voz mais profissional.

“Senhora, sim, senhora.” Bateu continência e saiu rapidamente antes de levar um tapa. Não foi a conversa ideal, mas podia ter sido bem pior.

“Maggie o que você está fazendo nesse exato momento?” Ligou no momento que entrou de volta em seu laboratório/escritório.

“ _Falando com você.”_

“Ha-Ha, quanta graça. Estou falando sério, preciso da sua ajuda, de novo.”

_“Preenchendo relatórios, mas se for urgente posso largar tudo.”_

“Não precisa, acho que posso esperar um pouco antes de explodir em confusão.” Suspirou.

“ _Ah, meu bebê está tendo problemas na vida amorosa e precisa da tia Maggie pra ajudar.”_

“Às vezes te odeio Mags. Arranje um tempo para mim amanhã.”  _Por que ainda falo com ela??_

_“Posso passar na sua casa ou no DEO quando meu turno acabar hoje.”_

“Hoje à noite não tem como, vou contar para Kara.”

 _“Passe na delegacia amanhã depois das 21h e traga comida. Agora preciso ir, meu chefe está vindo e meus relatórios estão atrasados, tchau.”_ Desligou sem esperar uma resposta.

“Tchau pra você também.” Respondeu para ninguém, desligou o celular e bateu a testa algumas vezes na mesa.

***

“Kara!” Adam quase se jogou em cima da loira. “Estava tão preocupado, você não retornava minhas ligações e mensagens.” Puxou a cadeira para que sentasse depois de relutantemente a soltar.

O restaurante era simples e bonito; com certeza não era a primeira escolha de seu namorado, porém o dono era um simpático alienígena que conhecia Kara e sabia que seu metabolismo exigia grandes quantidades de comida, não que Adam soubesse disso.

“Surgiram algumas coisas no trabalho e tive que resolver, sabe como o governo é imprevisível.” Tentou soar sincera.

“Estava começando a achar que Cat tinha estragado mais uma coisa em minha vida.” Acariciou suas mãos sobre a mesa.

“Não fale assim de sua mãe, já disse que ela é uma mulher incrível e só precisa de uma chance para te provar isso.” Não escondia mais a irritação com as ofensas do namorado.

“Não sei como pode defendê-la, mas não quero brigar depois de passar dois dias sem notícias suas.” Beijou uma de suas mãos.

Alguns segundos depois o garçom apareceu com um menu apenas para o rapaz; Kara era uma das melhores clientes e além de conhecer os funcionários pelo nome também havia decorado o menu completo.

“Porção dobrada com aquele tempero especial?” Perguntou o jovem garçom com um sorriso.

“Isso mesmo Chris, diga ao Solon para caprichar.” Sorriu ao ver o jovem andar rapidamente para a cozinha com os pedidos.

“Não gostei dessa intimidade dele com você.” Reclamou.

“Não vi nada demais no modo como ele me tratou.” Deu de ombros.

Com seus sentimentos por Cat voltando a superfície e abrindo os olhos para seu real significado e os conselhos de sua tia, começava lentamente a perceber algumas coisas em seu namorado que ignorou desde o início.

“Claro que não notou, é inocente demais para isso.” Resmungou baixo para que ninguém ouvisse, o que claramente não aconteceu.

“Adam, tem dois dias que não nos vemos, o jantar em sua casa foi um desastre e em momento algum eu considerei deixar que isso influenciasse em nosso relacionamento, contudo, se continuar com essa atitude de menino não posso garantir o mesmo.” Desde sua demissão as coisas tinham mudado profundamente, a única pessoa que entendia seu sentimento era Astra. CatCo era o lugar que lhe proporcionava a maior sensação de normalidade, onde sabia que podia fazer a diferença sem precisar de poderes, onde Kara Danvers era o suficiente para todos; perder isso foi como perder tudo de novo, ficar sem o chão dos pés, claro que ainda tinha sua irmã e amigos e até mesmo um emprego no DEO, entretanto, seu senso de normalidade foi perdido completamente. Teve que reestruturar sua vida ao redor de seu alter ego Supergirl, onde não existia espaço para normal, nerd e desajeitada Kara Danvers ou mesmo prodígio Kara Zor-El, apenas para Agente “baby” Danvers e Supergirl. Sua crença de que o mundo poderia ser um lugar melhor ainda existia, só que em uma escala menor, mais compacta; seus sorrisos fáceis e alegria contagiante já não eram ocorrências diárias como antes, por vezes se pegava relembrando sua infância em Krypton ou seus dois anos como aprendiz de Catherine Grant.

“O que deu em você? Nunca foi de sumir à trabalho sem avisar e muito menos de falar comigo nesse tom de voz. Minha “mãe” te disse algo?” Controlava a voz para não atrair atenção dos outros clientes.

“Talvez eu esteja abrindo os olhos e vendo o homem imaturo que dizem que você é!” Jogou o guardanapo na mesa e saiu irritada. “Chris, coloque minha comida em containers para viagem por favor?” Pediu ao jovem que saia da cozinha carregando parte de seu pedido.

“É pra já Kara.” Sorriu e deu meia volta.

Adam que estava paralisado de surpresa com a explosão da namorada notou-a parada na pequena recepção e marchou a passos pesados em sua direção.

“Quem você pensa que é para me fazer de trouxa? Você vai voltar agora para aquela mesa e vamos almoçar e conversar sobre o que aconteceu.” Demandou tentando em vão puxa-la pelo braço.

“Não.” Foi tudo o que respondeu arrancando seu braço da mão dele e pegando as sacolas oferecidas por Chris. “Avisa Solon que volto mais tarde para pagar a conta.” Foi gentil e educada com o garoto que continha ao máximo o riso depois de ver Adam quase ir ao chão com a força do puxão da loira.

“Avisarei sim, tenha um bom almoço.” Segurou a porta para que ela saísse e correu de volta para a cozinha com medo da ira do moreno ser direcionada para si.

***

“Preciso comer e depois preciso bater em algo.” Informou entrando em seu apartamento.

“Devo assumir que o almoço não foi como planejado?” Perguntou tirando os olhos do livro que lia.

“Não quero falar sobre isso, só quero comer e bater em algo.” Abriu os containers de comida no balcão da cozinha.

“O treino dessa manhã não foi o suficiente?” Marcou a página em que estava e guardou o livro.

“Não.” Já estava enchendo a boca de comida.

“Tudo bem então, depois de comer vamos procurar um lugar afastado no mar para você liberar essa raiva toda.” Resolveu roubar um pouco da comida que tinha um cheiro delicioso para só depois focar em sua sobrinha.

***

“O que aconteceu com você?!” Foram as primeiras palavras a sair da boca de Alex quando abriu a porta e se deparou com uma Kara Danvers que parecia ter sido atropelada por um trem se fosse humana.

“Nada demais, só exagerei no treino com Astra.” Entrou no apartamento e se jogou no sofá.

“Vocês já não tinham treinado pela manhã?” Fechou a porta e foi até a geladeira pegar cerveja.

“Sim, mas precisava extravasar.” Aceitou a garrafa gelada.

“Vai me contar o motivo? E vamos pedir pizza mesmo?” Empurrou as pernas dela para fora do sofá e sentou.

“Pizza por favor. Tive uma briga com Adam durante o almoço.” Grunhiu ao se sentar e sentir seu corpo dolorido.

“Não sei o que você vê nesse garoto.” Alex nunca escondeu o desgosto pelo namorado da irmã.

“Estou começando a entender o ponto de vocês.” Suspirou. “Agora pede logo as pizzas, estou faminta.”

“Quando não está faminta?” Riu discando o número já decorado da pizzaria.

Estavam sentadas assistindo um novo seriado chamado “ _You Me Her”_ quando Kara começou a se mover inquieta, abraçando a almofada mais perto de si. Alex observava cada reação da irmã desde o momento que as duas personagens principais começaram um contato íntimo e se beijaram, agora as duas estavam em um encontro romântico e Kara não parava quieta.

“Algum problema Kara?” Perguntou o mais normal possível.

A mais nova corou, foi pega sonhando acordada sobre coisas que jamais aconteceriam. “Não, só acho que elas duas formam um casal muito fofo.” Disfarçou.

“Mesmo uma delas sendo bem mais nova e a outra casada?” Agora era a vez de Alex ficar inquieta, ansiosa.

“Não vejo nenhum problema com isso, você vê? Quero dizer, se o marido não soubesse eu acharia errado, no entanto, nesse caso ele concorda com o que a esposa está fazendo e idade nem sempre é um problema. Tudo bem se você achar errado, quero dizer, todo mundo pode tem direito a ter sua própria opinião sobre qualquer coisa e aqui na Terra existem regras e tradições ultrapassadas-” Já estava tagarelando.

“Kara, respire.” Interrompeu soltando a própria respiração em alívio.

“Desculpa.” Sorriu envergonhada.

“Está tudo bem. E respondendo sua pergunta, não, não acho errado já que ele concordou. Acharia errado se fosse traição. Não sei como me sinto sobre a questão da idade.” Voltaram a assistir o episódio.

Durante uma das cenas mais românticas Alex respirou fundo chamando a atenção da irmã e pausou o seriado. A loira tinha uma expressão tão aberta, receptiva e até preocupada que não se conteve.

“Lucy me beijou alguns dias atrás e eu acho que gosto de mulheres, tenho quase certeza na verdade e também acho que estou apaixonada pela sua tia.” Virou o resto da cerveja em um gole enquanto Kara engasgava no pouco que tinha acabado de colocar na boca.

“Minha tia?” Alex acenou. “Estou sem palavras no momento, me dê uns minutos para processar.” Ainda assim se aproximou da irmã e puxou-a para um abraço. “Estou feliz que você se encontrou Alex.” Sussurrou com a boca encostada em seus cabelos.

“Não está decepcionada ou com nojo?” Sua voz estava embargada de emoção.

“Jamais. Antes de tudo você é minha irmã e sempre será, gostar do mesmo sexo não muda quem você é por dentro, segundo que em Krypton nós tínhamos banido definição sexual, pessoas gostavam de pessoas e pronto.” Começou a explicar.

“Como vocês conseguiram banir isso?” Secou as lágrimas que escorreram, porém permaneceu no abraço.

“Anciões criaram um sistema chamado códex, muito tempo atrás, esse sistema era responsável pela reprodução dos kryptonianos e não mais os corpos biológicos. Depois disso um ancião previu a destruição de Krypton e alterou o códex para que as novas gerações pudessem reproduzir-se independente do gênero sexual, apesar de terem acusado ele de louco, acharam que essa mudança beneficiaria a raça e deixaram. Quando reprodução deixou de ser um problema, sexualidade se tornou passado.” Essa parte não havia contado a ninguém ainda e achou mais que justo confiar este segredo a sua irmã neste momento de compartilhamento.

“Como eles fizeram isso?” Sua curiosidade de cientista surgiu.

“Hm, isso é meio embaraçoso de contar, você tem que prometer que não vai surtar ou rir.” Incorporou toda a coragem e seriedade de seu alter ego.

“Prometo.” Fez um X na frente do coração.

“É sério Alex.” Sua expressão era a mais seria possível, apesar do rosto corado.

“Estou falando sério.” Insistiu.

“Ok. No caso de o planeta ser destruído e sobrarem poucos kryptonianos a mulher pode crescer um órgão masculino na hora da reprodução se assim desejar e o homem pode engravidar. Explicar como isso é possível é muito complicado e eu preferi nem terminar de ouvir a explicação que Astra me deu.” Se perdeu em concentração tentando lembrar das partes mais técnicas.

“Você está falando sério?” Alex tinha os olhos tão arregalados que pareciam que saltariam.

“Você prometeu não rir.” Acertou-lhe uma almofada no ombro.

“Não estou rindo. Você realmente pode crescer um, um, um, você sabe.” Fez um gesto vago com a mão.

“Posso.” Sua face e pescoço ficaram completamente vermelhos.

“Isso é incrível e estranho e cientificamente insano.” Tinha um brilho no olhar.

“Alex, não! Não serei sua cobaia científica! Não pretendo nem tocar neste assunto novamente.” Cruzou os braços séria.

“Mas Kara.” Fez bico igual criança.

“Não, não, não.” Um olhar malicioso surgiu. “Quer uma cobaia? Peça para Astra.” Desviou de um soco.

“Kara!” Exclamou assustada com a ousadia da irmã.

“Ah então você pode querer me usar como cobaia para experimentos, no entanto eu não posso sugerir que você use minha tia – por quem você está apaixonada devo lembrar – para tomar o meu lugar? Isso é injusto, até porque todos saem ganhando.” Ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

“Maggie e Mon-El tem sido péssimas influências, não quero você andando com eles.” Ficou emburrada.

“Olha só quem fala.” Levantou e jogou mais almofadas na morena.

“Você pagará por isso Kara Zor-El, corra para se salvar.” Gritou juntando o máximo de almofadas que conseguia carregar.

O seriado e pizza foram esquecidos por alguns momentos a fim de continuarem a guerra, correndo pelo apartamento como faziam em sua casa em Midvale. Naquela noite ambas dormiram em uma bagunça de travesseiros e almofadas no chão da sala, seus corações mais leves e tranquilos e se Alex sonhou com duas morenas em sua cama e uma delas com um certo apetrecho, e Kara com uma loira de língua afiada e olhos âmbar tendo uma noite romântica, culpariam o seriado que assistiram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que a fic não esteja muito ruim, se alguém estiver lendo deixe algum comentário, quero saber de vocês se estão gostando ou não, o que poderia melhorar, sua opinião sobre ser G!P, se gosta da ideia de Cat/Kara/Lena, se tem expectativas e sugestões; sintam-se livres :3


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um para vocês. Ainda sem beta, perdoem os erros por favor, comentem se possível :3  
> Obrigada pelos kudos *-*

"Vamos acabar logo com isso pessoal." A voz de Hank Henshaw ressoou pela sala fazendo todos pararem suas conversas.

"Astra In-Ze solicitou um pedido de liberdade para viver nos EUA como uma cidadã americana com todos os direitos e deveres que isso implica. Até esse momento estava vivendo sob a supervisão de sua sobrinha, Supergirl, e alguns agentes do DEO, também até o presente momento paga por seus crimes de terrorismo fornecendo informações sobre seus conhecimentos em alienígenas e suas armas no combate contra ameaças ao planeta Terra." Lucy começou informando a todos.

Astra estava sentada na ponta oposta à de Lucy e Hank com Kara ao seu lado em seu uniforme azul e vermelho, no lado de Lucy e Hank se encontravam alguns militares como General Lane e representantes da presidente. Alex tentava manter a calma do lado de fora da sala, por mais que quisesse entrar e mostrar seu suporte não conseguia parar de andar de um lado para o outro ansiosa, “Melhor que você fique aqui Alex.” Hank havia dito antes de entrar sentindo seu nível de nervosismo.

Maggie:  _Já começou?_ Seu celular apitou com a mensagem.

Alex:  _Acabaram de entrar na sala._

M:  _Aposto que você está andando de um lado para o outro ansiosa e preocupada com suas mulheres lá dentro ;)_

A:  _Você não cansa disso? Quantas vezes tenho que falar que não tenho nenhuma mulher, quem dirá duas -.-_

M:  _Pff, não pense que me engana Danvers! Ambas sabemos que Lucy está mais do que interessada em você e não pense que eu não vejo como Astra te olha toda vez que estão no mesmo lugar. Queria eu ter duas mulheres lindas e poderosas olhando para mim como se quisessem me devorar :/_

A:  _Maggie, eu juro que se você não parar com isso vou ser obrigada a tomar aquela arma alienígena que te dei de presente._

M:  _Não ouse chegar perto do meu bebê Alex Danvers! Preciso ir agora, pegar alguns bandidos, me avise assim que tudo acabar por aí e tente não abrir um buraco no chão antes das suas mulheres voltarem :p_

A:  _Maggie Sawyer!_

M:  _Oops!_

Maggie Sawyer sabia ser a pessoa mais irritante da vida de Alex, mas a agente do DEO não sabia o que faria nesse momento crucial de sua vida sem a detetive para ajudar e lhe fazer rir.

"Astra, você chegou neste planeta com a intenção de acabar com os humanos para salvar a Terra da destruição, seu ex-marido tem um plano de fazer uma lavagem cerebral nas pessoas e você foi considerada uma terrorista quando capturada. Agora, oito meses depois, você provou estar reabilitada e pronta para fazer parte da sociedade sem precisar de supervisão." Lucy retomou, mantendo sua face impassível apesar do sorriso que ameaçava sair.

"Você será a primeira a fazer parte de um programa piloto de reintegração de alienígenas na sociedade humana. Você preencheu um formulário com questões pessoais e profissionais que foram levadas em consideração para te dar uma nova vida." Hank continuou ao notar que os militares estavam prestes a criar confusão. "É do nosso entendimento que você não tem interesse em trabalhar para o DEO como agente de campo e sim como professora de Antropologia na Universidade de National City, correto?"

"Correto. Quero ficar longe das operações para que seja mais difícil alguém de outro planeta me reconhecer, afinal de contas eu era General e fiz muitos inimigos." Explicou-se.

"Não foi uma tarefa fácil, no entanto, conseguimos uma entrevista com o diretor acadêmico amanhã às 9h em ponto." Dessa vez Lucy não conteve o pequeno sorriso ao notar o alívio e alegria nos olhos azuis da kryptoniana.

"Acomodações também fazem parte deste novo programa e pelo que ouvi dizer você já conseguiu isso sem nossa ajuda." Hank levantou uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

"Sim, Major Lane me ofereceu um lugar em sua casa e eu aceitei." Era um risco dar essa informação com General Lane presente, mas Hank perguntou e não se recusaria a responder ou tentaria mentir.

General Lane, por sua vez, estava achando insanidade tudo o que ouvia dentro daquela sala. Astra era uma terrorista e deveria ser presa, morta se possível, antes que contaminasse mais o planeta com sua imundice interplanetária. E pensar que seu maior orgulho, sua filha mais nova, tinha sido contaminada por esses aliens malditos; sua esperança de que Lucy usaria seu privilegiado cargo dentro do DEO para ajudá-lo a acabar com a ameaça extraterrestre e devolver a Terra para os humanos foi desintegrada quando se "amigou" com Alex Danvers e sua turminha de pró-aliens.

"Basta!" Levantou-se dando um soco na mesa. "Essa é a gota d'água. Não vou deixar que esta escória se infiltre dentro da minha família!" Bradou com fúria nos olhos direcionada totalmente em Kara e Astra. "Como você pode se deixar corromper deste jeito?" A decepção era evidente em seu tom de voz.

"Devo lembrá-lo  _General,_  que essa audiência é meramente uma formalidade e gentileza nossa de informá-los desta decisão que já foi tomada e aprovada por mim e Diretor Henshaw.   _Sua presença aqui é uma mera formalidade_." O veneno em suas palavras fez o velho se assustar um pouco. "Agora sente-se ou saia." Não foi surpresa para ninguém quando ele se sentou e ficou calado.

Lucy podia ver nos olhos de Kara a admiração e respeito por sua atitude, em Astra via gratidão e algo mais que não sabia identificar, mas que causava um arrepio por todo seu corpo.

"A partir deste momento, Astra In-Ze, você é uma cidadã americana. A papelada para tornar oficial lhe será entregue amanhã antes da entrevista." Hank declarou olhando os outros a mesa, desafiando-os a contradizerem qualquer coisa. "Esta audiência está encerrada." Anunciou.

Alguns militares começaram a discutir baixo os acontecimentos, os representantes da presidente pegaram seus pertences e saíram o mais rápido possível em vista do que poderia ser uma eminente briga entre DEO e Militares. Quando as portas se abriram Alex esperou para ver se sua irmã sairia; sua ansiedade havia piorado depois de ouvir a discussão.

"Você está igual sua irmã, não duvido nada que logo comece a namorar uma dessas aberrações." Sam Lane cuspiu as palavras para a filha.

"Lois foi a mais inteligente de nós duas por ver a verdade sobre você e sobre os alienígenas, fico feliz que finalmente entendo o lado dela." Retrucou verdadeiramente.

"Se está tão feliz por se parecer com ela, espero que você fique feliz por sofrer as mesmas consequências: você não é mais minha filha!" Seu tom era final e não deu tempo para nenhum tipo de resposta ao se virar e sair da sala. "Você pagará por isso Danvers." Ameaçou ao passar pela morena do lado de fora.

"Está tudo bem por aqui? General Lane parece estar prestes a explodir e-" Interrompeu-se ao entrar e ver algo inesperado: Astra estava abraçando Lucy. Astra. Abraçando. Lucy _._  Astra nunca abraçava ninguém que não fosse Kara, ninguém, nunca. O momento foi quebrado quando Kara não se conteve mais e levantou as duas morenas do chão em um abraço de urso.

"Kara! Você vai matar Lucy esmagada desse jeito." Alex repreendeu com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Desculpa." Colocou as mulheres no chão, suas bochechas colorindo num tom rosado.

"Tudo bem Kara, só tente não me esmagar na próxima vez." Ajeitou as roupas levemente amassadas, porém com um sorriso no rosto para mostrar que não estava brava.

"Então presumo que tudo ocorreu bem apesar da discussão que ouvi lá de fora e da ameaça que recebi?" Precisava de confirmação que tudo estava bem.

"Mais do que bem, Lucy foi incrível." Kara respondeu ainda sem conseguir conter sua felicidade.

“Major Lane estava impressionante.” Astra ainda tinha algo indecifrável no olhar.

“Supergirl? Precisamos de você na área leste perto do centro da cidade.” Agente Vásquez avisou da porta.

“Desculpa não poder ficar com você e ajudar na mudança tia, mas vamos comemorar esta noite.” Beijou sua bochecha. “Alex, você se incomodaria de acompanhar Astra até meu apartamento e depois até a casa da Lucy? Não quero correr o risco de deixá-la sozinha enquanto Sam Lane está na cidade, sem ofensas Lucy!”

“Ah... Um... Claro, claro.” Corou um pouco com o prospecto de passar tempo sozinha com o objeto de seu afeto e desejo.

Kara deu um beijo na bochecha das outras duas morenas e desapareceu num piscar de olhos.

“Aqui está a sua cópia da chave Astra, seu quarto fica no primeiro andar, última porta do corredor. Sinta-se em casa.” Ousou abraçá-la uma vez mais deixando Alex sem palavras, de novo.

***

Depois de algumas semanas de volta essa era a primeira vez que Cat via Supergirl lutando contra um alien que se provava um adversário à altura.

Sua manhã no escritório foi, como sempre, uma correria para resolver problemas e mais problemas causados pelo tempo que James estava no controle, não bastasse a semana que teve com a finalização das obras em sua cobertura e todo o estresse que isso causou. Sua tarde parecia estar seguindo o mesmo curso que sua manhã quando Carter apareceu de surpresa em sua sala.

 _“Não podia esperar para te ver só de noite mãe, estava com muitas saudades, pedi para o papai me deixar vir direto para cá depois da escola.”_ Havia contado sorrindo e a abraçando forte.

Carter estava sentado no sofá fazendo seu dever de casa, Cat estava concentrada em seu trabalho para poder sair mais cedo e ficar com seu filho. Olhando para as muitas telas atrás de sua mãe se surpreendeu ao ver sua heroína preferida em uma delas. Pegou o controle, aumentou o volume e mudou para a maior tela. A jornalista notando isso se virou na cadeira para ver o que capturou a atenção do filho: Supergirl lutando contra um alienígena robusto e estranho, parecia uma mistura de réptil com porco espinho; não era nem um pouco bonito de se olhar. Mãe e filho prenderam a respiração ao ver o alien se aproximando da loira mesmo com a visão de raio laser acertando seu peito; naquele momento ficava mais do que evidente quão parecido mãe e filho eram: ambos com os olhos arregalados e respirações presas no momento que Supergirl levou um soco nas costelas e caiu alguns metros de distância no chão.

“Levanta, levanta, levanta.” O garoto sussurrava.

A câmera deu zoom na heroína caída no chão, ela tentava se levantar, porém seu rosto se contorcia um pouco em dor e uma mão segurava suas costelas do lado esquerdo. Podiam ver que ela falava algo, mas não tinham como saber o que ou com quem, os dois Grant estavam paralisados em antecipação, o alien se aproximava à passos largos e determinados, seu destino certo, uma arma que parecia ter surgido do nada apontada para a loira.

“Vamos lá Supergirl, levanta, você consegue.” Foi a vez de Cat sussurrar.

De repente um novo alien, todo verde e com uma capa vermelha pousou em frente ao reptiliano e o acertou com toda força mandando-o para metros de distância, não parou por aí e logo estava em cima do alien hostil quebrando sua arma e incapacitando-o. Vários SUVs pararam ao redor dos dois alienígenas, homens e mulheres vestidos de preto e carregando armas saíram dos carros cercando toda a área, um trio de agentes correu em direção a Supergirl que se apoiava em um carro ainda segurando o lado machucado.

“Será que ela vai ficar bem?” Carter perguntou preocupado.

“Claro que sim filho, ela é Supergirl, a garota de aço. Aposto que amanhã ela estará salvando pessoas como se nada tivesse acontecido.” Levantou e o abraçou em conforto, talvez mais para si do que para o menino.

“Já fazia um tempo que não via ela apanhar assim em uma luta, desde que você viajou ela tem melhorado muito, creio que tenha treinado bastante todo esse tempo.” Adicionou pensativo.

“Essa é a primeira vez desde que voltei que a vejo numa luta assim, todas as vezes a ação acabava antes mesmo de começar.” Estavam em pé abraçados vendo o alien ser preso e os agentes do governo desaparecendo em seus carros, somente as marcas da luta provando que algo aconteceu ali.

“Terminou seu dever de casa? Acho que podemos ir mais cedo para casa hoje.” Arrumou os fios encaracolados e voltou para sua mesa, gritando sua assistente.

“Você nunca vai chamar uma assistente pelo nome certo, vai mãe?” Perguntou rindo ao notar a moça entrar rapidamente, essa parecia ser eficiente o suficiente. “Acho que em todos esses anos só teve uma assistente que você chamou pelo nome correto, mas...” Deixou a frase sem terminar lembrando que talvez não fosse melhor trazer à tona o real motivo pelo qual sua mãe foi viajar na frente de outras pessoas.

“Alice remarque todos os meus compromissos do resto do dia, quando os layouts estiverem prontos ligue para meu motorista vir buscar, não quero mais ser incomodada hoje a não ser que seja assunto de vida ou morte, faça o que precisar para resolver qualquer problema.” Colocou sua bolsa no ombro e se dirigiu ao elevador segurando a mão de Carter. “Tenha uma agradável noite Alice.” Entrou em seu elevador particular vendo seu filho rir com a troca de nomes.

“Você sabe como ser má, mãe.” Riu quando as portas do elevador se fecharam.

“Não tenho ideia do que está falando Carter.” Fingiu inocência.

“Eu senti falta disso, de você.” Confessou abraçando forte a loira.

Os Grant foram para recém-reformada cobertura aproveitar o final da tarde juntos, Cat ajudou Carter a arrumar suas coisas no quarto novo, fizeram lasanha juntos, assistiram um filme e quando menos esperavam já era hora de o adolescente ir para cama.

“Mãe?” Chamou ao vê-la passando no corredor.

“Hm?” Apareceu na porta.

“Posso te fazer uma pergunta?” Se ajeitou na cama deixando um espaço na ponta.

“Claro que sim filho.” Não podia resistir em acariciar os cachos que quase cobriam os olhos azuis do filho.

“Eu queria ter perguntado isso antes, mas não sabia como.” Abaixou os olhos um tanto envergonhado. “Você está bem depois de saber que Kara está namorando o Adam?” Sua voz era baixa, quase inaudível.

“Oh Carter, por mais que eu não goste de falar sobre esses assuntos você sabe que eu sempre tentarei te responder honestamente.” Beijou-lhe a testa.

“Eu sei, como também sei que este assunto é delicado. Você passou um ano viajando para se afastar dela e de seus sentimentos, não é como se eu quisesse ficar te lembrando isso tudo.”

“Não sei direito como me sentir com tudo isso Carter, estou confusa e confesso que doeu os ver juntos, por mais que ele seja seu irmão. Honestamente? Não sei como agir. Kara e eu não nos separamos da melhor maneira possível, ela mentiu sobre algo muito importante e isso me machucou profundamente.” Encostou na cabeceira da cama, não esperava por essa conversa tão cedo.

“Era realmente um problema se você sempre soube a verdade?” Olhou em seus olhos.

“Do que está falando?” O garoto era mais inteligente e astuto do que aparentava.

“Mãe, qualquer pessoa com um par de olhos e que usa o cérebro que tem não demora a descobrir que Kara é Supergirl. Se eu percebi isso quando ela ficou de babá e depois me salvou como Supergirl no mesmo dia, é correto assumir que você também notou. Sou seu filho, não sou?” Deu um brilhante sorriso ao ver a cara de espanto da mãe, logo seguida por um sorriso orgulhoso.

“Você realmente é meu filho. Porém, não foi o fato dela ter mentido que me machucou, mas a falta de confiança. Achei que nos últimos meses tínhamos nos aproximado, que ela confiava em mim e me conhecia o suficiente para saber que jamais exporia seu segredo para todos. Em todo o meu tempo trabalhando no Planeta Diário ou depois de construir meu império de mídia, nunca escrevi uma matéria que questionasse a identidade secreta do Superman, por que faria isso agora? Por que faria isso justamente com ela?" Soltou um suspiro falho, tudo estava se acumulando ao ponto de não poder mais controlar.

"Não sei quais foram os motivos dela, mas a senhora sempre me ensinou que para tomar as melhores decisões precisamos saber todos os fatos. Quem sabe agora ela esteja disposta a contar tudo? Pelo menos assim você pode tomar a melhor decisão possível tendo todos os fatos, só dê a ela uma chance, não gosto de te ver assim." Apertou-a em seus braços.

Por alguns minutos Cat se deixou ser confortada pelo filho, lágrimas de frustração, raiva, dor e rejeição escorrendo por suas bochechas sem permissão. "Não poderia ter pedido um filho melhor. Durma bem meu herói." Beijou sua bochecha, acariciou os cabelos encaracolados e se levantou.

"Te amo mãe." Aconchegou-se mais na cama e dormiu.

Sem sono e com a cabeça cheia saiu do quarto do filho e foi para seu escritório, se serviu de um copo de M&M's e sentou na poltrona ao lado da janela. Seus olhos alternavam entre a vista da cidade e o interior do ambiente, sua mente juntando as palavras de Carter com as de Lena e até mesmo de Kara, sua preocupação com a luta ocorrida naquele dia e o estado de saúde de sua ex-assistente influenciando em suas decisões, o celular na mão aberto para discagem enquanto ponderava:  _ligar ou não ligar._

"Isso não será suficiente." Falou para si mesma olhando os doces no copo, levantando e trocando o chocolate por whisky, virando a primeira dose antes de se servir de outra. Ligou o rádio em uma estação de Jazz qualquer, ficou confortável na poltrona, bebericou mais um pouco do liquido âmbar e discou o mesmo número que ligou tantas vezes antes – um ano depois e ainda lembrava o cada número. O primeiro toque lhe fez prender a respiração, o segundo trouxe a dúvida se deveria estar ligando, afinal de contas já era tarde da noite, o terceiro lhe dizia para desligar imediatamente até que então.

"Alô?" Veio a voz sonolenta.

"Kara." Deixou escapar junto com o ar que prendia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As coisas finalmente vão começar a andar um pouco mais rápido, contudo, não esperem que toda a pegação comece de uma vez. Não foi meu melhor capítulo, mas espero que não tenha sido o pior também :/


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demorei mas to de volta, comentem, deixem kudos, quero saber oq estão achando de tudo!  
> Perdoem os erros, sem beta ainda.

Alex andava de um lado para o outro em frente aos armários do vestiário no DEO com o celular pressionado contra a orelha.

“Maggie Sawyer, eu juro que se não me atender nos próximos cinco segundos vou te estrangular.” Murmurou irritada, já era sua quarta tentativa de falar com a detetive e seu tempo estava acabando.

“ _Eu estou meio ocupada agora Alex!_ ” Foi a primeira coisa que ouviu quando, milagrosamente, foi atendida; era possível escutar o barulho de trânsito e gente falando ao fundo.

“Kara me colocou de segurança da Astra até o General Lane sair da cidade e não sei o que fazer.” Ignorou completamente o que a outra disse.

Maggie quase trombou em um carrinho de bebê quando virou a esquina, xingou baixo e continuou perseguindo o suspeito que agora se movia entre os carros. “ _Alex, eu estou correndo atrás de um bandido agora, se você puder esperar um pouco na linha eu agradeço_.” Informou sem dar muita escolha, não tinha como correr, conversar ao mesmo tempo e respirar corretamente para não cansar mais rápido.

“Não tenho muito tempo, Astra está me esperando.” Estava entrando em pânico com cada minuto que passava.

“ _Droga!_ ” Apressou o passo, seus pulmões queimando com o pouco ar que recebiam, seus músculos ardendo com o esforço. “ _Me diz a razão de tanto desespero_.” Pediu seguindo o fugitivo para dentro de um parque.

“General Lane só vai voltar para DC tarde da noite, isso quer dizer que vou passar o dia todo sozinha com Astra; Kara me pediu para também ajudá-la em sua mudança para a casa de Lucy.” Bateu a cabeça na porta de seu armário.

“ _Espera um pouco_.” Maggie nunca foi tão grata por ter aceitado o conselho de Kara e sempre usar o fone quando ia para a rua. Com o celular seguro no bolso da jaqueta pegou um atalho pelo parque, podia ver o bandido olhando para os lados a sua procura; pegaria ele de surpresa. Forçando seus músculos uma última vez, saiu de trás das árvores e derrubou o homem no chão.

“Maggie?” Podia ouvir a voz de um homem do outro lado da linha junto com os murmúrios de sua amiga.

“ _Você não deveria ter me feito te perseguir, minha amiga precisando de ajuda e eu perdendo meu tempo correndo atrás de você_.” Algemou-o de maneira brusca e sentou em cima de suas costas esperando a viatura. “ _Desculpa Alex, agora tem toda minha atenção_.” Respondeu tentando encher os pulmões com todo o ar possível.

“Obrigada Maggie, não queria te atrapalhar. Só não sei o que fazer.” Suspirou um tanto irritada com sua falta de controle e desespero.

“ _Sem problemas. Agora, respire fundo. Tudo vai dar certo, não é porque você vai ficar sozinha com Astra que alguma coisa vai ser diferente, ela não vai simplesmente adivinhar que você sente algo só por estarem sozinhas, não faz parte dos poderes dela_.”  _Onde raios está a viatura?_

“Mas e se eu fizer ou disser algo vergonhoso? Ou que exponha meus sentimentos?”

“ _Alex,_ relaxa _. Sei que tudo isso é muito novo para você, que é assustador e estressante e está te deixando confusa e ansiosa, no entanto, não há nada para se preocupar, nada para estressar, só seja você mesma que tudo vai dar certo, encare isso como uma missão e tudo vai acabar bem_.” Deu um tapa na cabeça do bandido ao ouvi-lo grunhindo uma ofensa.

“Você tem razão.” Respirou fundo para se recompor.

“ _Eu sempre tenho razão! Não sei o que seria de você sem minha ajuda_.” Sorriu já pensando em jeitos de ajudar Alex a ficar mais confortável consigo mesma e finalmente conquistar uma namorada.

“Você é insuportável às vezes..., mas obrigada.” Seu tom era suave.

“ _Não tem de quê. Agora, vai proteger sua futura esposa e mostrar todos os seus atributos físicos carregando caixas pesadas_.” Continuou rindo mesmo depois que a ligação foi encerrada. “Levanta, vamos para a entrada do parque já que, aparentemente, a viatura não vai entrar aqui.” Bateu as mãos na calça para limpar e puxou o preso do chão, seu sorriso sendo substituído por irritação por ter que andar mais.

***

“Desculpa a demora Astra, vamos?” Apesar da conversa, seu coração ainda batia acelerado.

Com um balanço de cabeça afirmativo as duas seguiram para a saída do DEO. Astra tinha um ar de seriedade e mistério sobre si que hipnotizava, seus olhos raramente entregavam suas emoções e Alex tinha a sensação de ser atraída para dentro deles como metal atraído por imã. A viagem de carro até o apartamento de Kara não era demorada, contudo, o silêncio só ajudava seus pensamentos a continuarem relembrando e analisando encontros. No começo não havia tempo para sentir outra coisa que não fosse raiva contra a kryptoniana. Seu tempo era gasto com planos para impedir que Non realizasse seu esquema para “salvar a Terra” dos humanos e impedir que Astra machucasse Kara, depois teve que se preocupar com sua irmã sendo demitida e se isolando de todos como só havia feito quando Clark a deixou na casa de seus pais. Demorou meses para que pudesse confiar na morena sem qualquer dúvida e mais tempo ainda para começar a ter sentimentos e reações que confundiam sua mente; na verdade sabia exatamente o dia em que tudo havia mudado.

**Três meses antes**

_Já fazia uma semana e meia que Kara tinha viajado para Themyscira com Diana Prince para treinar durante um mês inteiro e não dava notícias. Racionalmente sabia não existir sinal de celular na ilha e que sua irmã não poderia ficar saindo só para ligar e assegurar que estava bem, contudo, seu lado de irmã mais velha e protetora a estava deixando inquieta. Todos na agência notaram e decidiram não ficar muito próximos depois que uma sessão de treino com agente Vasquez terminou muito errado._

_Mon-El, um dos poucos que podia aguentar seus golpes, não tinha permissão para entrar no DEO e a única coisa que sabia fazer eram ótimos drinks, Lucy se recusava a ouvir suas reclamações sobre estar “de castigo” e se recusava a passar por cima das ordens do “papai marciano” – palavras da própria Major. Sem permissão para sair em missões depois de perder a cabeça e entrar em uma briga com um alien duas vezes o seu tamanho e sem ninguém para treinar, Alex estava se assemelhando a um tigre preso em uma gaiola._

_“Alexandra.”_

_Negaria até a morte que pulou de susto. Virou lentamente para a kryptoniana, seus olhos semicerrados quando notou que pela primeira vez a expressão da mais velha não era estoica._

_“Aparentemente nenhum dos agentes neste lugar estão aptos para treinar comigo e parece que você precisa aliviar um pouco de tensão.” O convite foi claro o suficiente e logo Alex se viu seguindo a general na direção da sala de treinamento._

_O nível de kryptonita era o mesmo usado com sua irmã, mas o cuidado era outro; Astra não tinha conquistado o título de General à toa. Alex sabia que seus movimentos estavam sendo estudados quando começaram a andar em círculos, a espera para ver quem daria o primeiro golpe. Se fosse qualquer outro dia normal faria o mesmo, entretanto, sua inexistente paciência lhe fez dar o primeiro soco – que foi desviado facilmente. Golpe após golpe era desviado ou bloqueado, sua oponente mantendo a defensiva à ponto de ser frustrante._

_“Achei que quisesse treinar!” Rosnou irritada ao ter mais um golpe bloqueado._

_“Lute direito então, ao invés de socar aleatoriamente com sua falta de paciência.” O tom era monótono, o que só serviu para causar mais frustração._

_A kryptoniana deu alguns passos para trás, fornecendo espaço para Alex respirar fundo e se concentrar; a realização de que se estivesse em uma missão seu inimigo não seria tão cortês causando certa sobriedade. Seu próximo golpe foi quase certeiro, Astra escapando por uma fração de segundo; podia jurar que por um segundo viu um sorriso convencido quebrar a expressão de desinteresse, mas só por um segundo e logo o treino ficou sério._

_As duas estavam suando, respirações pesadas depois de algumas horas fechadas naquela sala sem pausa, cada uma de um lado do tatame, era momento de terminar com esse treino e sair por cima. Avançando em direção a mais velha, Alex esperou o exato momento em que Astra levantou os braços para bloquear o soco em seu rosto para se jogar ao chão em uma rasteira que surpreendeu completamente sua oponente e não perdeu tempo em tentar prende-la ao chão, contudo, Astra já estava rolando rapidamente para longe e se levantando. O próximo movimento foi tão rápido que Alex não teve tempo de bloquear ou contra-atacar, sentiu toda a frente do corpo da outra mulher colar em suas costas, seus pulsos tomados por mãos fortes e pressionados contra seus seios em um X; estava presa e sem chance de sair à menos que Astra cometesse algum erro._

_“Pronta para declarar derrota?” A voz foi tão baixa e perto de seu ouvido que seu corpo reagiu com um forte tremor. No entanto, parece que a surpresa não foi só sua, pois logo sentiu os braços de sua rival afrouxarem minimamente. Era o suficiente para usar desta pequena distração e puxar seus braços com força para baixo e se livrar da posição que estava._

_Não esperou recuperar o fôlego para avançar mais uma vez com um chute nas costelas, seus olhos se arregalaram quando sua oponente segurou seu calcanhar e girou, mandando-a com força para o chão, tentou soltar seu pé das mãos da outra mulher em vão, indignada por mais uma vez estar perdendo, Alex usa sua perna livre para derrubar Astra em uma rasteira. Rolou rapidamente para cima da mais velha prendendo as mãos dela no chão._

_Foi nesse momento que as coisas mudaram drasticamente: como se um interruptor fosse ligado, Alex se tornou excessivamente consciente de sua posição, do corpo embaixo do seu, da respiração pesada de ambas e da mistura de som de seu coração pulsando e seu sangue percorrendo suas veias em alta velocidade; podia ver o azul dos olhos lhe encarando ser engolido rapidamente pelas pupilas dilatando e se tornavam mais intensos; aparentemente não era a única em algum tipo de transe, o calor do treino se tornou secundário ao que era gerado de dentro para fora e se espalhava como lava de um vulcão em erupção por todo seu ser. O alarme de emergência lhe assustou de tal maneira que foi impossível não cair tentando sair de cima da kryptoniana o mais rápido possível._

Lembrar daquele momento ainda lhe causava arrepios por todo o corpo.

“Acho que seria mais prudente se tirássemos suas coisas do apartamento normalmente pelo elevador e dividíssemos as caixas.” Não podia deixar sua distração comprometer a identidade de Astra.

“Não acho que as pessoas pensariam que as caixas são pesadas se eu as carregasse sozinha, até porque não tenho muitas coisas.” Comentou em um tom neutro.

“Melhor não arriscar, no entanto, dentro do apartamento você pode arrumar tudo na velocidade que quiser.” Informou ao estacionar na vaga de Kara no estacionamento.

O silêncio parecia permanente depois que desceram do carro, a concentração de Alex em ajudar a empacotar e carregar as poucas caixas para o lado do elevador se provaram uma ótima oportunidade para Astra observá-la: o jeans preto que agarrava suas curvas, a camiseta cinza com o holster de ombro que marcava seu busto, o coturno, só faltava a jaqueta de couro para completar o estilo  _badass_.  _Estou perdida com está mulher, Rao me ajude a não pular em cima dela até o final do dia._ Suspirou balançando a cabeça para tentar se livrar de tais pensamentos.

E como precisou de ajuda durante o decorrer do dia, a mudança foi fácil de terminar depois que pararam de admirar a grande casa de Lucy. O quarto na verdade era uma suíte com direito a banheira e um closet. Astra teve seu autocontrole testado quando, por acidente, Alex abriu a caixa que continha suas roupas mais confortáveis e lingerie; a agente ficou tão corada e sem graça, se desculpando repetidamente, que a kryptoniana quase lhe calou com um beijo; deveria ser ilegal uma mulher tão durona ficar tão fofa quando embaraçada.

Já havia passado da hora do almoço e ambas estavam famintas, foram até o supermercado fazer compras dignas de uma alienígena com metabolismo super acelerado. A vizinhança parecia ser calma, algumas crianças pareciam estar voltando da escola para suas casas em pequenos grupos de amigos, o mercado ficava apenas alguns quarteirões dali e tinha uma pegada bem natural e aconchegante. Quando Alex notou que o carrinho estava ficando cheio achou melhor buscar o carro; seu excesso de proteção para que ninguém descobrisse sobre os poderes de Kara estava começando a se estender para a outra kryptoniana na família.

“Já terminou as compras?” Perguntou ao voltar para o mercado e encontrar a morena parada perto de algumas frutas.

“Sim, só estava recebendo algumas dicas da Donna.” Informou ao se virar e colocar a mulher com quem conversava na linha de visão da agente.

“Oh, me desculpe por interromper. Alex Danvers.” Estendeu a mão em saudação.

“Donna. Muito prazer. Só estava dando umas dicas de como usar brócolis para sua namorada, espero que não se importe.” Sorriu amigavelmente.

“Ela não é... Nós não somos...Hm...” Era uma situação um tanto embaraçosa, podia sentir suas orelhas esquentando.

“Não? Que pena, vocês formariam um belo casal. Enfim, preciso ir; se você quiser qualquer outra dica ou somente conversar é só me ligar.” Se direcionou a Astra e depois a Alex. “Um prazer conhecê-la Alex.” E a ruiva, extremamente elegante para quem está apenas fazendo compras, entrega seu cartão para Astra e vai embora.

“Oookay, vamos embora?” Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível.

O silêncio no carro pesava, deixava o ar entre elas incomodo, estranho, mas tudo melhorou quando Astra tirou um pack de Budweiser e entregou uma para Alex e a mandou para a sala esperar os sanduíches. Não muito tempo depois agente Vasquez ligou para informar sobre os acontecimentos da luta de Kara e recebeu diretas ordens para mandar a jovem heroína diretamente para a casa de Lucy. Alex passou o final da tarde se preocupando com a irmã até Astra pedir ajuda com o jantar que seria uma forma de agradecimento.

Lucy encontrou sua casa cheia de vida, da porta de entrada já podia ouvir o som de vozes misturadas com o barulho de música, Kara sentada a ilha da cozinha observando sua irmã e tia finalizando o jantar enquanto discutiam a diferença biológica entre humanos e alienígenas; bebericando de seu vinho na mesa de jantar, desejou que não fosse a última vez que encontrasse sua casa cheia de risos e vozes que preenchiam o ambiente.

***

Kara acordou em um dos sofás com a vibração de seu celular, já era tarde e, ao olhar ao redor, notou que todos dormiam na sala e a TV estava ligada na tela inicial da Netflix. Ficou surpresa em ver sua tia servindo de travesseiro para sua irmã e Lucy. A vibração do celular tirou sua atenção da cena.

“Alô?” Atendeu ainda sonolenta sem nem olhar o identificador.

“ _Kara_.”

Aquela voz era impossível de não reconhecer, assim como era impossível não prender a respiração. “Cat?” Então caiu a ficha, Cat Grant estava ligando, tarde da noite, alguma coisa deveria estar errada. “Está tudo bem? Carter está bem?”

“ _Sim_ Kiera _, está tudo bem, Carter está bem.”_ Era como se pudesse ver a mais velha revirando os olhos em irritação apenas pelo tom de voz.

“Ah, tudo bem então.” Houve uma pausa onde apenas a respiração de ambas podia ser ouvida. “Precisa de algo?” Até onde sabia Cat ainda estava lhe odiando.

“ _Carter ficou preocupado com a sua luta de hoje, eu disse que tentaria entrar em contato para garantir que estava tudo bem, por ele.”_  Adicionou no final para disfarçar sua própria preocupação.

“Ah.” Não conseguiu mascarar a decepção. “Diga que estou bem, não foi nada.” Afirmou num tom neutro.

Mais uma longa pausa se estendeu, dessa vez a jovem loira saiu do sofá e foi para o quintal respirar o ar fresco da noite. “Por que está realmente me ligando Cat? Sei que você faria qualquer coisa por seu filho, mas tenho certeza que encontraria outro jeito de saber sobre o meu estado físico.”

A diferença em Kara ficava cada vez mais perceptível com cada interação: não havia mais assistente desajeitada e assustada, trocado foi o tom de voz submisso e por muitas vezes inseguro; não era mais assistente Kara Danvers e tão pouco Supergirl. Era como se fosse uma mistura entre as duas personas e ainda assim alguém totalmente diferente, nova.

“ _Um ano atrás você nunca falaria comigo desta maneira.”_  Não havia malícia em sua voz, ou irritação, apenas uma observação.

“Um ano atrás eu não acreditaria que minha chefe viraria meu mundo de cabeça para baixo, que precisaria refazer minha vida e a mim mesmo. Muita coisa pode mudar em um ano.” Sussurrou a última parte.

“ _Eu sei.”_  Também sussurrou. “ _Acho que é hora de ter uma conversa honesta. Venha até minha casa amanhã_.”

“Tentarei, mas não posso garantir que conseguirei.” Foi difícil negar o pedido, mas não se mostraria fácil.

“ _Oh_.” Não podia esconder a surpresa de ser negada.

“É só que...Amanhã é um dia muito importante para minha tia e não posso deixar de estar presente a apoiando.” Não se conteve em explicar.

“ _Não sabia que tinha uma tia_.”

“Tem muita coisa que você não sabe sobre mim.” Informou num tom sóbrio. “Farei o possível para te encontrar amanhã. Boa noite Cat.”

Antes que pudesse desligar Cat murmurou “ _estarei te esperando.”_ Resignada com o fato de que tais palavras não poderiam ser mais verdadeiras.

Kara olhou para a tela do celular e notou 3 chamadas perdidas e duas mensagens de seu namorado. Bufou irritada. As coisas não podiam estar mais complicadas neste momento, talvez fosse hora de descomplicar este relacionamento de uma vez por todas; só podia torcer para que não fosse um total desastre.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não sei nem por onde começar a me desculpar pela demora, sinto muito por demorar tanto para entregar este capítulo para vocês.  
> Para todos que comentarem e vieram perguntar se eu tinha desistido, agradeço imensamente; ler oq vcs escrevem me incentiva a continuar escrevendo essa história.  
> A conversa entre Cat e Kara não acontece neste capítulo, mas definitivamente acontecerá no próximo.  
> Espero que gostem da leitura e perdoem os possíveis erros :3

Ainda naquela noite ao voltar para a sala, Kara não perdeu a oportunidade e tirou algumas fotos das três morenas dormindo juntas, depois pegou sua irmã no colo e acordou sua tia para que levasse Lucy para o quarto; conhecendo bem sua irmã, acordar naquela posição no sofá só a assustaria e faria com que as coisas ficassem estranhas por um tempo.

Depois de meses dividindo seu espaço com sua tia, podendo conversar em sua própria língua como quando criança, voltar para o apartamento vazio lhe trouxe uma grande solidão.

Acordar foi ainda pior, o silêncio no exterior incomodava sua mente inquieta, Cat Grant conseguia tomar seus pensamentos de tal maneira que todo o resto sumia.

Lucy levaria Astra para a entrevista de emprego, Alex e Maggie já deveriam estar no trabalho, o que fazer?

Quando pensava em sair para uma patrulha da cidade ouviu batidas na porta. Um grande sorriso se formou nos lábios ao ver através da porta uma de suas pessoas preferidas.

“Lena!” Não perdeu tempo em puxar a morena para um abraço apertado e demorado.

“Senti falta de seus abraços apertados.” Pronunciou a morena ao se soltar. “E parece que Krypto também.” O filhote de Malamute do Alasca não parava de pular.

“Eu também senti falta dele.” Abaixou-se para pegá-lo. “Quem é o cachorro mais fofo?” Brincou.

“E de mim você não sentiu? Acho que vou levar embora o café da manhã que trouxe.” Exagerou e riu ao ver os olhos da loira saltarem em desespero.

“Não!” Segurou-lhe a mão quando a viu já do lado de fora. “Me desculpe. Sabe que senti muito sua falta, não sabe?” Aqueles olhos azuis pidões lhe levariam a morte, com certeza.

“Calma, só vou pegar a sacola que escondi aqui no chão.” Revirou os olhos. “E pensar que só preciso mencionar comida para ter toda sua atenção.”

“Não é bem assim. É que acabei de acordar e estou com muita fome.” Ajudou a arrumar as guloseimas pegando pratos e copos.

“Estou apenas te irritando, sei que quando preciso tenho sua total atenção. E me diga: quando você não está com fome?”

“Falando sério agora, desculpe-me por não ter estado muito presente desde que voltei da ilha de Themyschera.” Seus olhos azuis se mantinham fixados nos verdes.

“Sem problemas. Agora me conte como estão as coisas.” Focou em servir-se ao invés dos intensos olhos da super-heroína.

“Caos. É o melhor jeito que consigo descrever.” Colocou metade de uma rosquinha na boca. “Hmmm, isso está muito bom.”

Resolveu ignorar os murmúrios de prazer da loira por causa da rosquinha. “Por que um caos?”

“Adam tem sido um completo idiota desde que voltei, piorou depois do jantar na casa de Cat; não consigo suportar quão mal ele fala da mãe sem nem a conhecer direito. Quando estava fora percebi que não deveríamos estar juntos, mas também não sei como terminar tudo sem machucá-lo.” Soltou o ar pesadamente. “Tirando isso ainda resta o problema com Cat a ser resolvido, ela quer me ver esta noite, não sei como me sentir com tudo isso.” Apoiou a cabeça no ombro da morena ao seu lado.

“Você realmente andou ocupada. Em relação ao Adam, nunca escondi que desgostava dele, nem eu e nem sua família. Por mais que os sentimentos dele possam ser feridos, você não pode continuar em uma relação só para fazê-lo feliz.” Acariciou os cabelos loiros.

“Eu sei.”

“Cat já é uma história completamente diferente, se ela decidiu conversar é melhor não perder a oportunidade. Não deixe que ela monopolize a conversa ou dite os termos, mostre que mudou, que não é mais a Kara que ela contratou e que se arrepende de ter a machucado. Seja a mulher que eu vi você se tornar nos últimos meses, tenho certeza que ela não vai conseguir ficar brava por muito mais tempo, eu não consigo!” Riu. “Só não deixe que sua cabecinha trave quando a vir.” Ofereceu mais uma rosquinha para a kryptoniana.

“O que eu faria sem sua ajuda?” Se endireitou ao ouvir uma batida forte na porta.

“Pediria conselhos para sua irmã?” Sugeriu.

“Lena, preciso que vá para meu quarto e não saia até que eu chame.” Seu olhar era fixo na porta. “Leve Krypto.”

“Tudo bem.” Havia aprendido a obedecer sem hesitar quando Kara entrava no modo protetora.

Quando teve certeza que não tinha nenhum traço da amiga visível foi abrir a porta.

“O que faz aqui Adam?” Usou seu corpo para impedir sua entrada.

“Não vai nem me deixar entrar? Vim me desculpar pelo meu comportamento no outro dia.” Relutantemente deu espaço para ele passar.

“Já que está aqui, nós precisamos conversar.” Informou fechando a porta e olhando de relance para seu quarto.

“Se for pelo meu comportamento no restaurante, me desculpe. Sei que agi irracionalmente, mas é que você tem se mantido afastada desde que voltou de viagem e isso tem me deixado extremamente preocupado.” Explicou se aproximando com intenção de segurar em suas mãos.

“Meu comportamento não tem sido dos melhores, porém isso não justifica suas ações. Não tente me culpar por isso.” Se irritou rapidamente com o jogo de culpa.

“Pelo menos você admite que não tem se comportado como uma boa namorada!” Praticamente gritou. “Acha que eu gosto de ver quanto tempo você passa com suas amiguinhas e sua família? Já não basta eu aceitar o seu trabalho no governo e o mês que demos um “tempo” para você viajar a trabalho?”

“Aceitar? Você não é meu dono Adam, não tem que aceitar meu emprego e muito menos querer controlar meu tempo com minha família! Eu tinha toda a intenção de ter uma conversa sensata e franca com você, mas vejo que não há possibilidade de isso acontecer.” Respirou fundo e arriscou mais um olhar para seu quarto,  _pelo menos Lena vai estar aqui para me distrair quando isso acabar._

“O que isso quer dizer? Você está terminando comigo?” Questionou cheio de fúria.

“Está claro que esse relacionamento não tem mais para onde ir, foi um erro desde o começo quando tomei a decisão de me envolver com alguém em um momento tão vulnerável. Eu não estava pronta e sinto muito ter te arrastado por todos esses meses em um relacionamento que eu sabia estar fadado ao fracasso.” Confessou perdendo sua irritação.

“Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso. Quem você pensa que é para fazer isso comigo?” Confrontou.

“Eu já pedi desculpas Adam, não posso fazer mais nada.” Suspirou já cansada.

“Esse relacionamento não está acabando Kara, não vou deixar que me trate assim.” Tomou suas mãos com força, achando em vão que causaria alguma dor à loira.

“Eu nem mesmo gosto de homem Adam!” Exclamou exasperada sem intenção.

“O que?! Do que está falando? Se isso for uma brincadeira, não tem graça nenhuma!” Largou as mãos dela e se afastou, uma expressão de nojo contorcendo seu rosto.

“Não é brincadeira, nunca gostei de homens.” Preferiu ignorar os batimentos que se aceleraram dentro de seu quarto depois dessa confissão.

“Isso é influência daquela sua “amiga”, não é? Lena. Sabia que não devia ter deixado ela se aproximar tanto de você, devia ter cortado o contato quando notei os olhares de interesse para cima de você.” Bateu na mesa de jantar enfurecido.

“Agora é você que não está fazendo nenhum sentido, eu e Lena somos apenas amigas! Não existe nenhum tipo de influência sobre mim, não tenho culpa que nasci preferindo o melhor sexo.” Deu de ombros.

“Tem algo muito errado com você Kara, eu vou descobrir o que é e arrumar tudo. Nossa história não acaba assim!” Insistiu.

“Não tem história e nada para arrumar Adam. Acabou. Fim. Agora se puder se retirar da minha casa.” Abriu a porta se controlando para não a arrancar do batente.

“Você ainda vai voltar para mim se arrastando.” Concluiu ao marchar para fora.

Fechou a porta devagar e soltou a maçaneta lentamente, nem precisou olhar para saber que precisaria de uma nova, de novo.

“Isso foi intenso.” Comentou a morena escorada na porta do quarto.

“Não foi nem um pouco como eu planejava.” Lamentou e se deixou escorregar para o chão.

Krypto não hesitou em correr em sua direção e lamber seu rosto para tentar anima-la.

“Desculpe dizer, mas raramente você atrai homens normais Kara. Não importa se te amam ou odeiam, no final todos se tornam obcecados.” Ofereceu a mão para tira-la do chão.

“Do que está falando?! Isso não é verdade.” Abanou a mão na intenção de dispensar o assunto.

“General Lane, Non, James e Winn por um tempo, Mon-El quando chegou na Terra, Adam, aquele cara que sequestrou sua irmã e quase a matou afogada, devo continuar?” Cruzou os braços.

“Não, já entendi seu ponto. Mas não é como se fizesse de propósito, nem gosto de homem para começar.” Se jogou no sofá.

“Sei que não é sua culpa, só estava implicando. E sei  _bem_  que não gosta de homens.” Enfatizou.

“Achei que não iríamos falar disso nunca mais?” Questionou intrigada.

“Não disse nada, nem sei do que você está falando.” Virou as costas e foi para a cozinha pegar um copo de água.

“Você sabe ser uma Luthor quando convém Lena.” Sussurrou em seu ouvido e riu com o susto que a morena levou.

“E você sabe ser criança quando quer.” Jogou a água do copo na loira.

Era incrível como iam de um momento sério à brincadeira de maneira natural, mesmo depois do que havia acontecido o relacionamento não tinha mudado. Talvez ambas se tocavam com mais frequência ou trocavam olhares mais demorados, no entanto isso era esperado de uma amizade que sempre crescia; ou pelo menos era como as duas se convenciam.

Já estavam na metade de um filme qualquer que passava na TV quando Krypto pulou do sofá e correu para a porta com o rabo abanando alegremente. Alguns segundos depois a porta se abriu e Astra e Lucy entraram, o malamute, por sua vez, sentou de frente para as duas morenas e não ousou mover um músculo.

“Venha aqui garoto.” Astra comandou em kryptoniano e o cachorro calmamente se aproximou, aceitando o carinho atrás da orelha.

Ainda era incrível de ver a interação entre cão e general, a simples presença da mulher ali mudava todo o comportamento do animal. Na primeira vez que se encontraram a reação foi a mesma, talvez toda a autoridade que emanava da general causasse tal reação, quem sabe? O que surpreendeu mais foi o fato do cachorro prestar atenção toda vez que alguém falava em kryptoniano, daí ganhando seu nome e o treinamento especial na língua alien providenciado por Astra; Lena também tinha aulas particulares de kryptoniano com a garota de aço.

“Como foi? Conseguiu o emprego? Lógico que conseguiu, qualquer pessoa te contrataria não importa a área que escolhesse.” Às vezes a curiosidade trazia à tona seu jeito ‘ensolarado’.

“Onde estão suas maneiras, pequena?” Questionou séria.

“Desculpa. Oi Lucy! Vocês querem alguma coisa?” Corrigiu o erro.

“Bem melhor.” Sentou-se, levando a Major consigo.

“Estou bem Kara, mas obrigada. Sua tia e eu tomamos um café da manhã antes de vir aqui dar as boas novas.” Informou.

“Estou tão feliz por ter conseguido.” Exclamou tirando-a do sofá em um abraço apertado; era bom abraçar alguém com quase toda sua força. “Mas está me matando de curiosidade não saber onde escolheu dar aulas.” Praticamente vibrava de curiosidade.

“Está olhando para a mais nova professora de Antropologia da Universidade de National City.” Revelou Lucy.

“Está falando sério?!” Kara parecia uma bolinha de pura empolgação.

“Acho que a pergunta correta é como ela tem o que é necessário para se tornar professora em uma universidade; não duvidando do seu conhecimento Astra.” Explicou rapidamente. “Até onde sei existem várias exigências para que se possa dar aula, como, por exemplo, ter um Ph.D.”  Tentou entender Lena.

“Estou nesse planeta um pouco mais de tempo do que vocês acham e humanos me fascinam desde que cheguei. Também não vou negar que precisava desse conhecimento antropológico para executar o plano de Non de escravizar os humanos, então estudei tudo o que podia, li todos os livros que consegui achar e aprendi quase tudo sobre este planeta e suas muitas culturas.” Esclareceu.

“O DEO aplicou testes das melhores faculdades de antropologia do mundo e ela passou em todos, não importava o idioma e nós somos uma agência secreta do governo, não é difícil criar documentos legais.” Completou Lucy, suspirando com um sorriso nos lábios. “Vocês kryptonianos não cansam de me surpreender, e olha que minha irmã é casada com um de vocês.” O modo como a expressão de Astra mudou foi indicação o suficiente de que aquilo foi a coisa errada a se dizer.

“Kal-El não é um de nós, apenas compartilha de nosso DNA, nada mais.” Declarou, sem espaço para discordância.

“Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou.” A Major tentou aplacar.

“Então... Nós vamos comemorar esse começo de uma nova etapa de vida?” Lena quebrou a tensão no ambiente.

“Eu apoio!” Lucy entusiasmou-se.

“Não há necessidade-”

“Há necessidade sim! Esse é o começo de uma nova vida tia e o caminho que percorreu não foi fácil, nada mais justo do que comemorar com sua família esse momento.” Murmurou abraçando a mais velha novamente. “Estou orgulhosa de você.”

“Não me faça chorar pequena, pelo menos não na frente dos outros.” Sussurrou com a voz embargada.

Era difícil se controlar quando as palavras direcionadas para si tinham tanta convicção. Não foi fácil para Astra ser rejeitada pela família quando se casou com Non, ou quando sua própria irmã a baniu de seu planeta, seu lar, sem saber que seria sua última vez naquele lugar com aquelas pessoas. Descobrir que sua sobrinha estava viva e bem foi uma das melhores notícias desde que escapou de Fort Rozz; não negaria que sua irritação e desgosto por vê-la criada por humanos e defendendo-os existiu, porém, esses sentimentos eram uma mistura da influência de seu marido e o medo que tentou negar sentir de perder mais um planeta, mais um membro tão importante de sua família.

Respirou fundo para se recompor e desvencilhou-se do abraço, um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios impulsionado pelas outras três mulheres que também sorriam.

“Drinks por minha conta hoje à noite.” Ofereceu Lena.

“Sabia que havia uma razão para você fazer parte dessa família, Lena.” Brincou Lucy.

***

Naquela noite todos se juntaram no bar alien para comemorar, Lucy fez questão de não deixar Alex com o turno da noite, até mesmo Hank ficou por algum tempo antes de precisar voltar para o DEO.

“Acho que você tem uma admiradora.” Apontou Kara para a loira no bar que não parava de olhar para Winn.

“Eu?” Engasgou com a bebida.

“Sim, você mesmo. Vai falar com ela!” Encorajou.

“Não, impossível, ela não está interessada em mim.” Negou.

“Oi.” A loira cumprimentou assuntando-o.

“O-Oi.” Sorriu um tanto desesperado.

“Sou Lyra.” Sorriu sentando-se ao lado do rapaz.

“Vou dar uma volta por aí, até depois Winn.” Proclamou e saiu em direção a Maggie, Lena e Alex que jogavam sinuca.

 _“Que tal me pagar uma bebida?”_  Pode ouvir a mulher e riu com seu jeito direto.

Desviou-se do caminho para a mesa de sinuca ao ver sua tia e Lucy sentadas em uma mesa bebendo, nem uma palavra era dita, olhos esmeralda e safira fixados em um mesmo objeto: Alex.

“Sabe, vocês poderiam ser mais discretas.” Zombou com um sorriso travesso, rindo ao vê-las se assustarem e quase derrubarem a bebida de seus copos.

“Do que está falando?” Questionaram ao mesmo tempo.

“Preciso mesmo responder?” Cruzou os braços e as mirou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

“Não tenho ideia do que está se referindo pequena, só estamos aproveitando nossas bebidas e a companhia uma da outra.” Fingiu ingenuidade.

“Uhum. Eu sabia sobre Astra, já você eu só desconfiava Lucy.” Voltou seu olhar para sua irmã. “Não sei o que vocês pretendem, mas peguem leve com Alex, okay?” Implorou antes de sair a caminho da mesa de sinuca novamente.

“Isso vai ser um problema entre nós?” Quis saber a Major.

“Não da minha parte. Alexandra é apenas um sonho, se for para alguém fazê-la feliz, que seja você.” Esclareceu.

“Não tenho certeza se ela estaria interessada em mim desse jeito, ainda mais depois do fiasco que aconteceu na última vez que bebi além da conta.” Balançou a cabeça relembrando o beijo roubado. “Além do mais você seria uma ótima parceira para ela, com todo esse ar misterioso e sexy, poderes incríveis, uma mente brilhante e um corpo de matar, é a combinação perfeita!” Expressou animada.

“Ora, obrigada diretora Lane.” Agradeceu com um movimento da cabeça e sorriso nos lábios. “Você também não é tão mal e sua mente é tão brilhante quanto a minha, suas estratégias são bem arquitetadas e seus argumentos difíceis de contrapor; e não podemos negar que tudo isso combinado com seu uniforme é tão apelativo quanto meu ‘ar misterioso’.” Enfatizou ao deixar seus olhos percorrerem o corpo da Major.

“Você com certeza sabe como inflar o ego de uma garota.” Comentou rindo. “Mas então, com foi que Alex Danvers roubou seu coração?”

“Se vamos falar sobre Alexandra é melhor pedirmos mais uma rodada, de preferência algo mais forte.” Informou olhando seus copos vazios. “E você terá que me contar sua história também.” Seus olhos azuis brilhavam com um certo divertimento.

“Mon-El! Traz uma rodada de coragem líquida.” Pediu Lucy da mesa ao capturar o olhar do rapaz no bar e sabendo que ouviria perfeitamente.

“É para já Major.” Sorriu galanteador.

“Bem, antes de tudo, deixe-me explicar algumas coisas sobre kryptonianos e relacionamentos.” Começou Astra quando as bebidas chegaram, pronta para sair da frente caso a morena acabasse cuspindo a bebida em surpresa com o tudo que estava prestes a contar.

“Para uma agente secreta do governo, você é péssima disfarçando seus sentimentos.” Expressou Maggie cutucando Alex com o taco de sinuca.

“Cale a boca.” Demandou toda vermelha de vergonha.

“Astra ou Lucy?” Foi a vez de Lena se intrometer.

“Nenhuma.” Alex.

“As duas.” Maggie e Kara.

“Wow. Você certamente sabe como escolher uma mulher, ou devo dizer mulheres?” Provocou.

“Cuidado Lena, não sou a única aqui interessada em uma alien.” Rebateu com um sorriso vitorioso.

“Não está mais aqui quem falou.” Levantou as mãos em rendição antes de dar uma tacada.

“Vocês não têm ideia de como elas três são fofas juntas. Vou mostrar.” A loira desbloqueou a tela do celular procurando pela foto que tirou das três morenas dormindo grudadinhas no sofá.

“Do que está falando Kara?” Era notável o tom de confusão e desespero na voz de Alex.

“Eu preciso ver isso.” Maggie faltou pouco correr para o lado da kryptoniana.

Localizando a foto na galeria, Kara virou a tela para que a imagem preenchesse a preenchesse toda e mostrou para Maggie, Lena e Alex. Cada uma das mulheres teve uma reação diferente; Lena se derretia com a imagem, deixando escapar um pequeno “awn, que fofura.”; Maggie tinha um sorriso tão grande que parecia ser doloroso; Alex estava chocada e paralisada, sua face tão vermelha quanto um tomate, seus olhos não sabiam se focavam na imagem ou nas duas morenas na mesa conversando animadamente.

“Quando... O que..., mas...” A agente tentou formular alguma pergunta, sem sucesso.

“Vocês com certeza formam um trio de dar inveja.” Lena afirmou.

“Meu bebê está crescendo.” Maggie fingiu estar chorando de emoção.

“Eu vou te matar Maggie!” Ameaçou. “E você Kara, você será a próxima. Apague esta foto e qualquer outra que tiver.” Ordenou.

“Mas Alex!” Tentou convencê-la com seu melhor bico e olhos pidões.

“Agora Kara.” Cruzou os braços irritada. Sabia que estava exagerando, afinal, estava entre amigos e família, porém, a imagem lhe acordava sentimentos confusos e isso lhe deixava irritada na melhor das hipóteses.

“Tudo bem.” Concedeu a loira, mas não antes de enviar as fotos para Maggie. “Feliz?” Entregou o celular para a irmã conferir.

“Muito. Vocês repararam que até agora ninguém disse que eu deveria escolher, mas simplesmente criar um relacionamento com as duas?” Expôs um dos problemas que não saia de sua mente desde que Maggie chamou Astra e Lucy de suas mulheres.

“Eu nasci em um planeta onde a maior preocupação era manter a raça Kryptoniana viva e gerar crianças não envolvia relação sexual; relacionamentos poligâmicos eram algo normal.” Explicou a loira.

“Não vejo nenhum problema em amar mais de uma pessoa.” A detetive se pronunciou.

“Eu também não.” Concordou Lena. “Se você tem amor mais do que suficiente para dividir entre duas pessoas igualmente, então ame.” Deu de ombros e terminou sua bebida que estava apoiada na mesa.

“Só queremos o que é melhor para você Alex, o que te faz feliz.” Kara puxou-a para um abraço que logo se tornou abraço em grupo.

Passaram mais algumas horas ao redor da mesa, Winn, Lyra, Astra e Lucy tendo se juntado a elas no decorrer da noite, começando uma grande competição de sinuca no bar, com direito a plateia e muitas apostas.

“Kara!” Lena arrastou-a para um canto. “Não deveria estar em outro lugar? Conversando com outra pessoa?” Indagou.

“Hm? Outro lugar...? Cat! Droga!” Desbloqueou o celular para ver a hora, já era passado das 23h. “É muito tarde agora.”

“Você a conhece tão bem quanto eu para saber quão teimosa ela é.”

“Tem razão.” Olhou para seus amigos, alguns mais embriagados do que outros.

Lena notou a preocupação da loira em deixar sua família ir embora naquele estado de embriaguez, então tentou assegurar da melhor maneira possível. “Eu as levarei embora, não se preocupe. Alex e eu estamos praticamente sóbrias; ela pode me ajudar a fazer todas chegarem em casa sãs e salvas; Lyra com certeza vai levar Winn para casa.”

“O que seria de mim sem você nesses momentos? Obrigada, Lena.” Agradeceu com um abraço e um beijo na bochecha.

“Pare de me bajular e vá!” Ordenou.

“Sabe, uma hora dessas você tem que me contar essa história entre vocês duas, como conhece tanto Cat.” Apontou enquanto caminhava de costas para a saída.

“Não é apenas minha história para contar. Pergunte a Cat.” Sorriu e voltou sua atenção para os outros.

Kara saiu do bar e certificou-se estar sozinha antes de trocar de roupa e decolar para o céu. O ar mais gélido acima das nuvens serviu para clarear sua mente dos efeitos da bebida e deixar-lhe sóbria para a possível conversa que teria dentro de minutos. Esperança crescia traiçoeira dentro de seu peito, criando a expectativa perigosa de que tudo se resolveria e teria Cat de volta em sua vida, assim como Carter.

Aproximando-se do prédio, diminuiu sua altitude e pode visualizar a figura da jornalista na poltrona da sacada de seu quarto. Ao pousar silenciosamente notou que a loira dormia, pela posição encolhida deveria estar com frio e provavelmente desconfortável; depois de todos esses anos ainda tinha dificuldades em saber quando humanos sentiam frio ou calor caso não fosse uma situação extrema e os sinais fossem os mais claros possíveis.

Debatendo se interveria ou não, a decisão foi tomada ao notar o corpo pequeno e frágil começar a tremer. Retirou sua capa e cobriu-a, então com cuidado pegou-a no colo e a carregou para dentro do quarto. Tentou não prestar atenção em muita coisa; sentia estar invadindo a privacidade de sua ex-chefe. Tirou o cobertor que cobria a cama e depositou a mais velha com delicadeza, o rosto tão sereno lhe enchendo de afeição e algo mais profundo, tirou alguns fios de cabelo que caíram sobre o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos, deixou que sua capa permanecesse ao vê-la se enrolando no tecido vermelho, sorriu involuntariamente com a cena e, tomando-se de coragem e um pouco de ousadia que o uniforme provia, depositou um beijo rápido em sua testa. Procurou no criado mudo um papel e caneta.

“ _Não esqueci nossa conversa. Estarei aqui pela manhã._

_PS: Cuide bem da minha capa._

_— K.”_

Não havia mais sentido em assinar como Supergirl se queria consertar as coisas, então colocou o bilhete junto aos óculos no criado mudo e saiu do quarto flutuando para não fazer nenhum barulho. Fechou as portas de vidro atrás de si e voou para casa, mandou uma mensagem rápida para Lena e Alex para saber se estava tudo bem e se entregou ao sono que lhe consumiu no momento que pisou em seu apartamento, seus sonhos um borrão de olhos âmbar e azuis, lábios vermelhos e rosados e peles macias e intoxicantes consumindo seu ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso gente, espero que tenham gostado, deixem sua opinião, sugestão ou criticas nos comentários, todos são bem vindos.  
> Não prometo que não demorarei com o próximo, pois estou atolada de coisa da faculdade para fazer, mas podem cobrar capítulo novo, trabalho mais rápido sobre pressão kkk  
> Até o próximo onde, finalmente, teremos a conversa entre nossas duas loiras :3


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tão aguardada conversa entre nossas duas loiras preferidas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa a demora gente, final de semestre foi pesado na faculdade.  
> Boa leitura.

As batidas na porta ecoavam pela casa toda invadindo cada espaço que encontrava, insistentes batidas com força o suficiente para acordar os dois moradores que dormiam pacificamente.

Cat acordou extremamente irritada, amaldiçoando mentalmente seja lá quem ousava bater em sua porta lhe acordando e possivelmente Carter. Olhou para o relógio e piscou algumas vezes com a luz brilhando em seus olhos, os números vermelhos marcando 8:30 da manhã; cedo demais para um domingo.

Quando tirou o cobertor de seu corpo notou um tecido vermelho parcialmente escondido, antes que pudesse inspecionar melhor o item, mais batidas na porta a fizeram perder o foco. Vestiu o robe apressadamente enquanto caminhava para a entrada, seu olhar cheio de fúria ao abrir a porta com força.

“O que é?”

“É tudo sua culpa.” Acusou o rapaz na porta.

“Mãe?” Carter chamou alguns passos atrás, era notável que não tinha acordado completamente ainda.

“Volte para seu quarto filho, não é nada para se preocupar.” Usou seu tom mais confiante junto com um sorriso.

“Tudo bem.” E voltou para o quarto coçando os olhos e bocejando.

“O que está acontecendo aqui Adam? O que te faz pensar que pode aparecer aqui neste estado deplorável, quase derrubar a minha porta, me acusar e ainda acordar seu irmão?” Questionou dando um passo para o corredor e fechando a porta.

“Você fez ela me largar de algum jeito.” Acusou novamente. “Primeiro pensei que fosse culpa daquela Luthor e suas influências erradas, mas Kara nunca havia agido tão diferente antes. Foi você chegar e ela mudou e agora terminou comigo.” Apontou o dedo para a face de sua mãe.

“Não aponte o dedo em minha direção garoto.” Bateu na mão para afastar o dedo acusador e o viu perder um pouco do equilíbrio. “Claramente você está inebriado e de coração partido, no entanto, não vou aturar esse tipo de comportamento.” Estava pronta para entrar e largá-lo do lado de fora.

Dentro do apartamento Carter podia ouvir vozes aumentando em volume do lado de fora; no momento que sua mãe disse que não era nada soube que algo estava errado, reconhecer a voz de Adam só confirmou o que já desconfiava. Buscou o celular em seu quarto e sentou no corredor enrolado em seu cobertor. Abrindo a lista de contatos e descendo até a letra K clicou no ícone de ligação e esperou alguém atender.

_“Quem é?”_ Questionou a voz do outro lado.

“Kara.” Disse como resposta.

_“Carter? Como conseguiu meu número? Não importa, aconteceu algo?”_

“Adam está aqui e está gritando com minha mãe, não sei direito sobre o que estão falando já que estão do lado de fora do apartamento, mas os gritos dele têm ficado mais alto, não sei o que pode acontecer. Aconteceu algo entre vocês? Por que ele está aqui? Você pode vir ajudar?” Fez uma pergunta atrás da outra conforme sua ansiedade e medo aumentavam junto com as vozes do lado de fora.

_“Você está seguro?”_ Podia ouvi-la andando rapidamente.

“Sim, estou no corredor do lado de dentro.” Informou se enrolando mais no cobertor.

_“Fique aí e não saia por nada, estou pela vizinhança, chego em cinco minutos.”_

Com isso a ligação foi desconectada e o garoto sorriu sabendo que sua mãe ficaria bem logo. Não foi difícil para ele desvendar o mistério da identidade de Supergirl, Kara era uma de suas pessoas favoritas no escritório de sua mãe, Supergirl era sua heroína favorita também, bastou vê-la pessoalmente e ouvir sua voz para saber que eram a mesma pessoa; os óculos ajudavam, não negaria, eles davam um ar de ingenuidade e fragilidade que ninguém imaginaria em Supergirl, era o disfarce perfeito para quem jamais conheceria as duas pessoalmente. Mais tranquilo agora que a loira estava a caminho, resolveu ir para a cozinhar comer algo; já estava acordado mesmo.

***

Kara estava ajoelhada no tapete da sala de frente para a janela, seus olhos fechados em concentração enquanto fazia suas preces à Rao e recarregava suas energias na luz do sol amarelo. Voltar as suas práticas de quando era criança foi uma das coisas que lhe ajudaram a sair do buraco de tristeza que estava afundando quando foi demitida, assim como quando chegou a Terra e foi entregue aos Danvers, Rao era sua força, sua crença e herança deixada por sua família, aquele que a unia a eles mesmo depois da morte assim como a unia a sua tia.

Pensou seriamente em ignorar seja lá quem fosse lhe ligando em uma hora tão importante, no entanto, sabia não ser sua irmã – Alex só acordava domingo pela manhã se o mundo estivesse acabando, e também não era sua tia, que provavelmente estava fazendo suas preces para Rao em sua nova casa.

“Quem é?” Raramente recebia ligações de números desconhecidos.

Ficou confusa ao ouvir Carter do outro lado da linha, mas pelo tom de voz do garoto percebeu que algo estava errado e resolveu ignorar o fato dele ter arranjado seu número pessoal. Conforme ouvia a descrição da situação seu instinto protetor crescia mais, sua raiva em saber que Adam estava ameaçando a própria família; usou sua audição para ouvir além do garoto e das barreiras.

_“O que você disse para ela me largar? Encheu a cabeça dela com quais mentiras dessa vez?”_ Ouviu a voz de seu ex-namorado acusando.

_“Você realmente acha que eu contaria mentiras para ela te largar? Olha seu estado, não precisa de muito para querer terminar tudo; me admira ter durado tanto tempo na verdade.”_ Por que Cat tinha que sempre piorar a situação?

Levemente irritada com a outra loira, se levantou e se trocou com super velocidade, pensando numa desculpa inventou que estava pela vizinhança e que chegaria rápido. Era arriscado sair pela janela do apartamento, mas não queria desperdiçar tempo; com uma rápida escaneada dos prédios e ruas ao redor se permitiu saltar ao ar e voar mais uma vez em direção a cobertura de sua ex-chefe. Quando pousou algumas quadras do prédio sentiu o celular vibrar com uma nova mensagem:  _O porteiro já tem permissão para te deixar subir :) – Carter._ Sorriu com a perspicácia do adolescente e andou rapidamente para o prédio.

Cat percebeu seu erro em confrontar seu filho mais velho um pouco tarde demais. Com o rosto vermelho de raiva, gesticulando agitadamente e gritando insultos e acusações; ambas não mais envolvendo apenas Kara, mas também sua decisão em o deixar nos cuidados do pai e capacidade para criar um filho. Sem paciência para os dramas de um bêbado, revirou os olhos quando ouviu ele repetir as mesmas acusações pela terceira vez.

“Você não está nem mesmo prestando atenção no que estou dizendo, está?” Perguntou retoricamente, se aproximando ameaçadoramente. “Não, claro que não está. Cat Grant está acima de qualquer acusação, não é mesmo? Acho que é hora de alguém mostrar quão errada você está!” Avançou com as mãos esticadas, sua fúria tornando seus passos mais certeiros do que a bebida permitia, seus dedos encostando no pescoço fino para aplicar pressão.

Cat se desesperou sem saber o que fazer, o corredor era particular já que seu apartamento ocupava o último andar inteiro do prédio; era a cobertura afinal de contas. Olhou para o elevador na esperança de que alguém poderia ter ouvido os gritos e estar subindo para reclamar ou enviado um dos seguranças. Os números mudando mostravam que alguém, milagrosamente, estava subindo. 4 andares abaixo do seu; suas mãos tentavam em vão afastar as outras duas maiores e mais fortes de seu pescoço; 3 andares e Adam parecia não sentir os muitos arranhões que sofria; 2 andares e resolveu ficar parada apesar do desespero de seu corpo por ar; 1 andar e bolinhas pretas começaram a aparecer em sua visão. O barulho das portas abrindo não foi ouvido pelo rapaz que simplesmente continuou apertando.

Em um momento seus pulmões queimavam com a falta de ar, no outro pareciam não ser capazes de se encher o suficiente. Adam tinha sido jogado para o outro lado do corredor e Cat se encontrava sentada no chão tentando respirar normalmente.

“Você está bem?” Aquela voz, tão perto, abriu os olhos para ver se estava alucinando. “Cat?” Os olhos azuis lhe encaravam com preocupação, as mãos macias tocavam seu rosto procurando por mais ferimentos.

“Estou... Bem.” Afirmou tentando se levantar.

“Calma.” Kara ajudou usando de sua força para pô-la em pé.

“Kara? O que está fazendo aqui?” Adam havia se levantado. Apesar da pancada que levou, seu primeiro instinto foi sorrir achando que a loira estava ali para voltar atrás e implorar que reatassem, porém, ao vê-la agachada tocando o rosto de sua “mãe” sentiu seu sangue ferver novamente esquecendo a dor. “Sabia que tinha algo errado, que ela deveria ter te influenciado de alguém jeito. Ao invés de estar comigo está aí se preocupando com ela! Vocês duas precisam aprender uma lição.” Vociferou partindo em direção a elas.

Kara se levantou em segundos para bloquear o golpe, agradeceu a Rao por ter contado que trabalhava para o governo, assim poderia se defender tranquilamente sem que houvesse desconfiança de seus poderes; pensando bem, com o nível de embriaguez e adrenalina Adam não se lembraria de muita coisa depois de apagar. Dosando bem o nível de força deu um passo à frente para ficar entre ele e Cat e então deu um único soco para atordoa-lo. “Entre e chame o segurança.” Instruiu e voltou sua atenção para o ex-namorado. Cat se apoiou na parede e abriu a porta, seu corpo já quase de volta ao estado normal.

Não demorou muito para que o segurança subisse até a cobertura, Kara segurava Adam com as mãos presas em suas costas. “Coloque ele em um táxi neste endereço.” Entregou o papel e uma nota de 50. “Isso deve ser o suficiente. Avise o porteiro e o resto da segurança que este homem está proibido de entrar no prédio, ordens da Srta. Grant. Obrigada.” Entregou-o e esperou o elevador fechar para ter certeza que Adam não daria mais trabalho. Respirando fundo, passou as mãos para desamassar a roupa e entrou pela porta que estava semiaberta.

“Tem certeza que está bem mãe?” Ouviu Carter questionando, seu tom embargado.

Apressou os passos em direção a sala, parando somente ao ajoelhar-se em frente de Cat que sentava no sofá, suas mãos segurando o rosto delicado, inspecionando cada pedaço por sinais de agressão. As marcas no pescoço no formato da mão do agressor começavam a se mostrar presentes, arroxeando com cada minuto que passava. “Oh Rao.” Exalou ao notar tais marcas; delicadamente passando a ponta dos dedos sobre. “Carter?” Tirou a atenção do menino dos hematomas. “Você poderia pegar um pouco de gelo?” O garoto correu para a cozinha.

Cat estava completamente hipnotizada pelos olhos azuis fixados ao seu, seu coração batendo mais forte e mais rápido com cada toque delicado da garota a sua frente. Havia tanta preocupação naqueles olhos, tantos outros sentimentos que não sabia mais discernir como outrora. Foi nesse exato momento que notou três coisas: 1) não conhecia essa garota em sua frente; 2) queria muito conhecer essa nova pessoa que Kara havia se tornado e 3) daria qualquer coisa para beijá-la agora. Esse último pensamento fez-lhe afastar o rosto abruptamente e dizer com uma voz fria e distante “Estou bem.”

Kara reconheceu o gesto como rejeição e se deixou encostar no chão, suas mãos tocando o tapete. Carter voltou com uma bolsa de gelo e uma toalha, seus olhos levemente avermelhados prova de que havia chorado. “Obrigada.” Tomou as coisas e colocou um sorriso no rosto, assumindo a posição de adulto no controle. “Coloque a cabeça no encosto do sofá.” Instruiu firme, sem dar espaço para argumentos que sabia que viriam.

“Já disse que estou bem.” Bufou cruzando os braços.

“Você me ouviu dizer o contrário?” Retrucou. “Agora, coloque a cabeça no encosto do sofá.” Repetiu seriamente; isso fez com que o garoto sorrisse um pouco.

Soltando um pesado suspiro, Cat acatou com a ordem. Fechou os olhos e deixou com que a sensação gelada lhe acalmasse, que seu corpo esfriasse e a adrenalina sumisse por completo. Abriu os olhos ao ouvir conversa vindo da cozinha e logo passos em sua direção;  _havia dormido?_

“Vou voltar para cama mãe.” Carter anunciou parando a sua frente. “Kara disse que ficaria mais um pouco e te faria café da manhã. Tente fazer as pazes.” Sussurrou a última parte e deu-lhe um beijo na testa e um abraço antes de se enrolar mais no cobertor e voltar para o quarto.

Observou-o partir até sumir de vista para então fechar os olhos mais uma vez e respirar fundo, levantou e foi até a cozinha onde podia ouvir barulho de utensílios.

“O que, exatamente, você está fazendo na minha casa?” Questionou irritada, só não diria que a irritação era para consigo mesma.

“Então não viu o bilhete que deixei no seu criado mudo?” Perguntou sem tirar a atenção do que estava fazendo.

“Não sei se notou, mas acordei com um dos meus filhos quase derrubando a minha porta.” Gesticulou para seu pijama de satin visível por baixo do robe. “Então desculpe se não tive tempo de reparar num pedaço de papel no meu criado mudo.”

Kara revirou os olhos. “Vou assumir que também não notou que estava enrolada em um tecido vermelho, que por acaso é minha capa. Se puder buscar enquanto eu termino seu café, ficaria muito agradecida.” Retrucou com certo sarcasmo.

Um tanto espantada e admirada com a ação, Cat se retirou para o quarto em busca da suposta capa da garota de aço. O bilhete estava ao lado dos óculos, já a capa estava embolada no meio do cobertor,  _então isso era o vermelho que notei quando levantei._  Pensou. Isso significava que Kara havia aparecido, porém Cat não se lembrava de nada, nem mesmo de pegar no sono, apenas da decepção que sentiu ao ver as horas passarem sem que a loira aparecesse.

“Como sua capa foi parar na minha cama, no meio do cobertor?” Questionou jogando o tecido sobre a banqueta.

“Coma.” Ordenou colocando o prato com panquecas e frutas sobre a bancada. “Sei que demorei para aparecer, consequentemente quando cheguei você já estava dormindo.” Sentou de frente para sua ex-chefe. “Você estava tremendo, assumi que era frio e te cobri com minha capa.” Como um reflexo ergueu a mão para mexer nos óculos que não estavam em seu rosto.

“Você entrou em meu quarto?!” Com certeza não sabia como se sentir sobre isso.

“Como acha que foi parar na cama? Você estava congelando do lado de fora.” Lá se foi o nervosismo que estava sentindo. “Olha, eu não quis invadir sua privacidade de propósito, mas também não podia te deixar no frio a noite toda. Não estou aqui para brigar Cat, não acha que já fizemos isso o bastante?” Seu tom de voz era cansado e Cat ficou surpresa em notar a tristeza nos olhos azuis.

“Você está certa, me desculpe.” Murmurou olhando para seu prato.

“O que foi isso? Não ouvi direito.” Se inclinou levemente para frente.

“Você ouviu mais do que bem e sabe como eu  _amo_  me repetir,” Seu olhar era intimidador “não force sua sorte Kara Danvers.” Avisou.

“Tudo bem.” Ergueu as mãos em rendição.

“Pensei que não viria ontem.” Praticamente exalou as palavras, suas mãos inquietas em seu colo a única demonstração de nervosismo.

“Para ser honesta eu também pensei. Não sei o que esperar desta conversa.” Era frustante não saber o que fazer ou falar depois de imaginar tantas vezes este mesmo cenário acontecendo.

“Por que não me contou que era Supergirl quando eu perguntei? Por que negar?” Pronto, direto ao assunto.

“Perguntar? Você chama aquele confronto e ameaça de perguntar?” Riu sarcástica. “Como acha que me senti quando me confrontou sobre um segredo que todos insistiam que eu jamais poderia contar a alguém sobre, principalmente para a Rainha da Mídia, quando nem eu mesmo sabia o que fazer? Não tive tempo de processar todas as mudanças que estavam acontecendo e você não me deu tempo para tomar uma decisão racional! Eu estava confusa e com medo, mas nada disso se quer passou por sua cabeça, não é?” Se controlou para não erguer a voz.

“Não, não pensei em nada disso. Me deixei levar pela curiosidade, precisava da confirmação do que já sabia ser verdade, essa é quem eu sou Kara; depois de dois anos pensei que soubesse disso.”

“Sei muitas coisas sobre você, ou achei que soubesse, assim como achei que finalmente estávamos nos aproximando, que talvez pudesse haver algum tipo de amizade entre nós. Esse foi meu problema, achar coisas, assumir. Você só se aproximou para saber minha identidade, para confirmar sua teoria, nada mais.” Acusou.

As palavras pareciam como uma sequência de socos no estômago que doeram ainda mais quando percebeu que a garota estava certa, pelo menos em parte. Sabia que suas exigências profissionais iam além do que qualquer outra pessoa exigiria e isso por si só já era uma maneira de preparar Kara para coisas maiores, contudo, só assumiu seu papel de mentora depois que Supergirl apareceu. Nunca foi sua intenção causar toda a dor que via nos olhos azuis. Respirou fundo e se preparou para dizer coisas que nunca pensou em declarar antes.

“Você sabe que nunca me desculpo ou confesso estar errada, no entanto, você merece ser a exceção além de Carter. Te confrontar foi o único modo que vi para que se abrisse comigo, não foi a melhor maneira de abordar o assunto, você tem razão, mas acreditava que um empurrão seria o suficiente para que se abrisse, que confiasse em mim o suficiente para dizer a verdade sem medo de que eu publicaria seu segredo no dia seguinte.” Tomou um gole do café e fez uma cara de descontentamento com o gosto morno. “Sabia que você foi a única assistente pessoal que durou mais de três meses trabalhando para mim? No dia de sua entrevista, quando disse que era apenas uma pessoa comum, sem nada de excepcional, naquele momento eu soube que seu potencial estava além de qualquer outra pessoa que eu pudesse entrevistar.” Se levantou com a desculpa de pegar mais café para se afastar dos olhos penetrantes da garota de aço. “Te fiz passar o inferno em todos os anos que foi minha assistente e todas as vezes você voltava mais forte, mais determinada a acertar, determinada a ser melhor. Todos os dias que eu a via na frente do elevador com meu  _latte_  a certeza de que fiz a escolha certa aumentava; sabe que não aposto para perder. Achei que estava pronta para assumir quem era e bater de frente comigo, assim como fez quando lhe nomeei Super _girl_ , obviamente eu estava errada; era muito cedo para isso, mesmo acreditando que sim, a dinâmica de nosso relacionamento havia mudado e que confiaria em mim com este segredo.” Não pode evitar de deixar a dor que sentia pela desconfiança ser percebida em sua voz.

“Nunca foi uma questão de confiança Cat, não consegue ver isso? Eu estava confusa, sendo pressionada de todos os lados a esconder quem eu era mais uma vez da mesma maneira que fizeram quando eu cheguei neste planeta. Quando me confrontou não sabia como reagir, minha mente estava uma bagunça. Me apavorei. A ideia de que usaria minha identidade para vender notícia jamais havia passado pela minha cabeça.” Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, mas parecia impossível; agora que começou não podia mais parar. “Você não tem ideia de como ter tirado meu emprego piorou a situação Cat.

“Minha vida tinha acabado de mudar completamente, minha irmã precisou quase morrer dentro daquele avião para eu usar meus poderes pela primeira vez em anos e ainda descobrir que ela sacrificou toda a vida adulta trabalhando para uma organização secreta do governo para me proteger. Em pouco tempo eu estava seguindo os mesmos passos do meu primo e salvando a cidade; foi uma ideia impulsiva baseada em sentimentos e eu não estava preparada. Ser sua assistente era o equilíbrio para toda a responsabilidade de salvar vidas que eu tinha assumido; eu seguia suas ordens e qualquer erro poderia ser corrigido e melhorado sem custar a vida de ninguém. Finalmente eu tinha você como mentora, alguém que sabia o que estava fazendo e quando tomar riscos e de repente eu não tinha mais essa segurança, esse senso de normalidade, você.” Dar voz a esses sentimentos era um alívio.

“Não sabia.” Sussurrou estupefata com esta descoberta.

“Bom, você nunca perguntou e eu nunca falei.” Deu de ombros como se o gesto fosse explicação o suficiente. “Passei boa parte deste ano tentando me redescobrir sem você Cat e ainda não tenho certeza se consegui, preciso que entenda as minhas razões por não ter contado que era Supergirl e as consequências que isso causaram, não posso seguir em frente sem resolver isso.” Suplicou, seus olhos focados nos botões de sua camisa azul.

Assustou-se ao sentir uma mão delicada secando uma lágrima que nem reparou ter escapado de seus olhos. Cat havia se levantado e agora estava ao seu lado, tocando seu rosto, lhe olhando com lágrimas em seus olhos; havia tanta angustia em sua íris âmbar.

“Me perdoe Kara? Por favor, me perdoe.” Implorou puxando-a para um abraço. “Se eu soubesse quanta dor minhas ações causariam teria pensado duas vezes, fui tola em assumir que o único motivo que não me contou foi por desconfiança, mais tola ainda por fazer todas essas suposições. Doeu mais do que imaginei ser possível te ver ir embora e como teimosa que sou preferi fugir do que confrontar o problema.” As duas choravam abraçadas, a cada palavra que saia da boca da mais velha, Kara apertava-a um pouco mais em seus braços.

Mesmo tendo todas as razões para negar tal pedido, como poderia se recusar a perdoar quando sentia o desespero e angustia em cada suplica? Nunca teve o poder de negar nada para Cat Grant e não seria agora que começaria; apesar de todas as mudanças que passou neste um ano. “Eu te perdoo, mas somente se me perdoar também por ter te machucado.”

“Feito.” Concordou e relutantemente soltou-se do abraço.

“Isso foi melhor do que esperava.” Disse a mais nova com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. “Estou me sentindo bem melhor.” Respirou aliviada.

“Não é a única.” Respondeu distraída, seu pescoço estava começando a ficar dolorido.

“Deveria ir ao médico, só por precaução.” Seus dedos passaram sobre a pele arroxeada mais uma vez, quase como o fantasma de um toque.

“Não é necessário, nada que um remédio não resolva. Agora, gostaria de explicar o porquê do seu, ao que tudo indica, ex-namorado, aparecer na minha porta, bêbado, me acusando de coisas que não fiz?” Suas unhas batiam ritmicamente sobre o quartzo da bancada.

“Hm, não tenho certeza. Apesar de dizer várias vezes que você não tinha nada a ver com o término do relacionamento, ele insistia que de alguma forma era culpa sua; não achei que fosse aparecer aqui para um confronto, afinal, ele também acusou Lena, mas não foi atrás dela.”

“Ele ainda me culpa por tudo o que acontece de errado em sua vida. Quando me procurou pensei que estava disposto a colocar tudo no passado e tentar criar um relacionamento, mesmo que não fosse maternal, talvez uma amizade. Carter estava empolgado em ter um irmão mais velho, entretanto, ficou óbvio que Adam não tinha interesse em nenhuma destas coisas.” Sua face era impassível, não entregando nenhuma de suas emoções sobre o assunto.

“O que ele queira então?”

“Ainda não descobri. Talvez mais dinheiro, ou fama.”

Uma hora depois e elas ainda conversavam na cozinha, Cat havia tomado um remédio para dor e Kara preparou mais panquecas e chamou Carter para se juntar a pequena reunião depois de ficar sabendo que o garoto era tão perceptivo quanto a mãe.

“Ele sabe Kara e não vou mentir e negar tudo. A decisão é sua de aceitar ou tentar convencê-lo do contrário.” Informou Cat.

Soltando o ar pesadamente em um gesto dramático, “Sei bem como vocês Grants podem ser teimosos.”

Todos trocaram histórias de suas aventuras durante o tempo que ficaram separados, Cat mais uma vez surpreendeu Kara ao revelar que sabia muito bem a identidade secreta de vários heróis, inclusive Mulher-Maravilha, Carter por sua vez não gostou nada disso pelo simples fato de que não conhecia todas as pessoas que sua mãe mantinha contato como a celebridade que era, tornando assim quase impossível para que o jovem saiba tantas identidades secretas como ela.

Infelizmente o café-da-manhã teve que ser interrompido quando Kara recebeu uma ligação informando de um assalto com reféns que precisava de sua atenção.

“Espero que volte mais vezes Kara.” Carter fez questão de apertá-la com toda sua força em um abraço. “Na próxima vez jogaremos Settlers of Catan.” Resolveu limpar a mesa e deixar que sua mãe tivesse um último momento a sós com a heroína.

“Você é mais do que bem-vinda para visitar Kara, Carter sentiu muito sua falta.” Colocou uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha.

“Só Carter?” Escapou de seus lábios sem permissão.

“Não. Não só ele.” Respondeu fitando os olhos azuis que brilhavam no sol de sua sacada.

“Estou feliz por ter vindo.” Declarou depois de rapidamente colocar seu uniforme. “Até mais Cat.” Beijou a testa da mais velha e voou na direção da emergência.

“Até mais.” Respondeu para a figura que desaparecia no horizonte, sabendo que ainda podia ouvir.

Ninguém se importou que Supergirl estava sem sua capa naquele dia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, que não tenha sido uma leitura massante e cansativa.  
> Finalmente de férias espero ter capítulos mais rápidos, ainda mais agora que essa conversa está fora do caminho.  
> Comentem, critiquem, apenas leiam, fiquem à vontade pessoinhas e até o próximo capítulo :3


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os capítulos de 1 à 8 foram revisados e editados com algumas alterações, sugiro que leiam novamente para refrescar a memória.

Lillian Luthor era uma mulher que se orgulhava de seus feitos e conquistas. Mas também era uma mulher de pouca paciência quando se tratava de incompetência.

“Será que eu tenho que fazer tudo neste lugar? Onde foi que Max Lord arranjou vocês, em um buraco qualquer?” Revoltou-se com o discurso ridículo que um dos homens gravava.

Se não precisasse tanto da influência e dinheiro de homens como Maxwell Lord e Sam Lane, jamais os teria chamado para fazer parte do projeto Cadmus. Mas com a morte de seu marido e depois seu filho, Lex Luthor, sendo preso, não restava muitas opções; Lena nunca foi uma opção.

Tomando o papel da mão do rapaz, um novato que Max havia arranjado em um bar uma noite dessas, calou-o com um simples olhar e passou os olhos rapidamente pelas palavras escritas.

“Isso foi o melhor que pode fazer? Até minha filha quando tinha 10 anos sabia escrever textos mais complexos que este.” Jogou o papel um seu peito.

“Como ousa falar assim comigo?” O garoto, que não deveria ter mais que 25 anos, retrucou ousadamente.

“Vou assumir que ninguém aqui teve a capacidade de lhe explicar a cadeia de comando, ou não se importaram o suficiente para fazê-lo, mas vou deixar bem claro: quem manda aqui sou eu, não é você, não é o Max e muito menos Sam Lane. Posso fazer com que desapareça da face deste planeta com um estalar dos dedos, entendeu?” Seu tom parecia gelar toda a sala, seus capangas endireitando a postura com o simples som de sua voz.

O garoto olhou para os lados notando a mudança no ambiente e nas pessoas ali presente. Engoliu em seco e limpando a garganta, optou por não a desafiar. “Sim, senhora.”

“Muito bem. Agora espere aqui enquanto conserto este fiasco de discurso.” Ajeitando o blazer de seu terninho, saiu em direção ao seu escritório e chamou Metallo para lhe acompanhar.

“Quer que eu dê um fim ao garoto?” Questionou o loiro ao fechar a porta do escritório.

“Não, por enquanto ele está assustado o suficiente. Mas fique de olho, não gosto de como acha que pode me desafiar e tenho a certeza que me causará problemas em breve. As armas já foram distribuídas?”

“Já e com ordens estritas de ficarem longe de sua filha e da empresa.” Informou.

“Ótimo.” Um silêncio envolveu o escritório.

“Mais alguma coisa?” Perguntou se aproximando lentamente.

“Acho que tenho alguns minutos de sobra para algo mais, este discurso pode ser escrito em pouco tempo. Tenho certeza que os idiotas lá fora acham que vou demorar, pelo menos, 20 minutos para terminar.” Explicou segurando na gola de sua camisa.

“15 é mais do que suficiente para mim.” Respondeu prendendo-a entre a mesa e seu corpo.

“Tranque a porta.” Ordenou empurrando-o e dirigindo-se para o sofá no canto do escritório.

***

Era 9h da manhã quando Lena foi interrompida por sua secretária correndo para seu escritório e ligando a TV no canal de notícias. Cadmus estava fazendo mais um de seus pronunciamentos em rede nacional.

_“Ontem viemos até vocês, cidadãos de bem do planeta Terra, para alertá-los mais uma vez sobre os perigos que corremos com a permissão da entrada e residência de alienígenas em nosso planeta. Também demos ao governo um alerta que foi ignorado completamente. Agora devemos mostrar a todos as consequências de permitir tais seres em nosso planeta, o real perigo que eles representam convivendo conosco. Tomem o controle, exijam seus direitos como seres humanos, pois isso tudo é culpa do seu governo.”_ A voz distorcida proclamou e então a transmissão foi cortada.

“Acha que eles farão algo que machuque as pessoas?” Jess perguntou com certo temor em sua voz.

“Eles fariam qualquer coisa para provar suas opiniões, inclusive machucar pessoas inocentes. Tudo é uma questão de fazer as pessoas acreditarem que eles estão certos, pânico é o melhor jeito.” Lena afirmou; conhecia bem as táticas de sua mãe.

“Devo cancelar a festa desta noite então?”

“Não. A festa vai acontecer independente do que Cadmus faça; L-Corp precisa dos investidores se quiser manter as pesquisas ativas.” Informou voltando para sua mesa e mandando uma rápida mensagem para Kara.

“Tudo bem Srta. Luthor.” Se dirigiu a porta para continuar seus afazeres.

“Jess? Quero que supervisione pessoalmente os preparativos para a festa desta noite, tudo tem que sair perfeito.” Delegou olhando-a nos olhos para convir a seriedade da situação.

“Não se preocupe Srta. Luthor, tudo sairá como planejado.” Confirmou e saiu.

Alguns segundos depois, Supergirl apareceu em sua sacada com uma caixa de rosquinhas.

“Você não saberia por onde Lilian anda ou o que está planejando, saberia?” Perguntou se jogando no sofá.

“Não tenho a mínima ideia de seus planos, mas com certeza será algo para causar caos e medo.” Sentou-se com um pouco mais de elegância que a loira e abriu a caixa de guloseima.

“Não custava nada perguntar. Todos estão enlouquecendo no DEO desde o anúncio de ontem.” Já estava em sua segunda rosquinha.

“Já faz algum tempo que não a vejo, desde a briga que tivemos sobre seu comando no Cadmus.” Serviu-se de uma dose de whisky.

“Não bastasse todos os problemas que esta cidade já tem, ainda tenho que lidar com uma organização terrorista.” Lamentou.

“Você deveria mudar de emprego Kara, ser agente tempo integral não faz parte da sua personalidade como em sua irmã. Sabe que apesar de admirar tudo o que faz pelas pessoas, acredito que deva ter tempo de viver sua vida como queira.” Apertou sua coxa levemente em conforto.

“Eu sei. Quem sabe agora que estou colocando minha vida no lugar não encontre algo novo para explorar e me apaixonar.” Sorriu e apertou a mão em sua coxa.

“Pretende levar algum acompanhante para a festa hoje?” Perguntou curiosa.

“Não, ninguém. Apesar de ir para te apoiar também estarei a serviço.” Informou.

“Acha que Adam teria coragem de aparecer por lá para causar uma cena? Ele sabia desta festa, não?”

“Sabia, eu o havia convidado. Não ouço notícias dele já tem quase duas semanas, desde o ataque contra Cat, mas para garantir, retire o nome dele da lista de convidados.” Pegou a última rosquinha e devorou.

“Você come como criança.” Passou o dedo no canto da boca de Kara, limpando açúcar e cobertura.

“Eu sei.” Respondeu com seu olhar fixado na boca de Lena que lambia a cobertura de seu dedo. “Acho que está na minha hora!” Levantou abruptamente ao sentir seu corpo responder a tal visão.

“Também acho.” Podia sentir a mudança no ar. “Até a noite.” Despediu-se com um aceno, com medo de qualquer contato.

“Até.” Com isso flutuou até a sacada e se impulsionou para o céu.

Lena não sabia como aguentava conter seus impulsos e sentimentos quando próxima da garota de aço. Não sabia se as memórias de uma noite muitos meses atrás lhe ajudavam ou pioravam tudo, se saber o gosto daqueles lábios rosados ajudava no contentamento ou aumentava sua vontade por mais. Talvez devesse perguntar a Cat como lidar com tudo isso, já que a jornalista estava na mesma situação e há muito mais tempo. Ainda era estranho ver como sua vida se tornaria tão confusa e complicada, vendo Kara apaixonada por seu antigo e primeiro amor, notando Cat ser a cabeça dura de sempre e negar tal sentimento obviamente recíproco, ficar presa entre as duas sem saber o que fazer e ao mesmo tempo não sentindo uma gota de ciúmes de ambas, mas um sentimento novo e diferente cada vez que pensava ou imaginava as duas loiras juntas e felizes.

“Agora não é hora para isso, tenho muito o que resolver ainda.” Repreendeu a si mesma e colocou todo seu foco nas tarefas a serem cumpridas.

***

Cat estava se arrumando para a festa de Lena, um vestido preto básico que delineava suas curvas sem revelar tudo o que o pano escondia, salto agulha que acentuava suas pernas e adicionava alguns centímetros de altura, o colar de pérolas trazia elegância e atenção para o delicado pescoço, o interfone tocou quando terminava de aplicar gloss nos lábios.

Checou uma última vez a combinação de seu trabalho no espelho e, satisfeita com o que viu, desceu para o carro que lhe aguardava.

“Direto para L-Corp.” Informou recostando no banco de couro e relaxando durante a curta viagem.

Lena era uma mulher extremamente capaz e inteligente, porém, sempre ficava com os nervos a flor da pele durante estes momentos onde os holofotes estavam todos em sua direção. Apesar de não a ver há muito tempo sabia que esse nervosismo não teria desaparecido e não se negaria em ajudar novamente como fazia no passado.

Ao chegar no prédio pediu para seu motorista entrar pelo estacionamento do subsolo, evitando os fotógrafos na entrada do prédio tentando tirar as melhores fotos dos poderosos de National City. Pegou o elevador com o cartão de visitante que sua secretária havia conseguido e subiu até o último andar.

“Srta. Grant, Lena está terminando de se arrumar.” Jess anunciou quando a viu sair do elevador.

“Sem problemas, não precisa me anunciar.” Expressou sem parar seus passos em direção a sala.

Jess, sabendo da fama da empresária e jornalista, optou por não se intrometer e deixou que fizesse como queria; melhor receber uma advertência de Lena Luthor do que de Cat Grant.

“Sua secretária parece ser bem eficiente Lena.” Comentou ao fechar a porta e observar a morena prestes a fechar o vestido.

“Droga Cat!” Assustou-se com a voz. “Pensei que fosse Jess. O que faz aqui tão cedo?” Indagou segurando o vestido em seu corpo com uma das mãos.

“Lembro-me bem como fica nervosa neste tipo de situação, nada mais justo do que vir lhe ajudar; como nos velhos tempos.” Aproximou-se virando-a e fechando o zíper do vestido.

“Como nos velhos tempos, hm? Não está esquecendo de nada então?” Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

“Ainda a mesma Lena.” Balançou a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso nos lábios, então segurou-lhe o queixo e depositou um selinho demorado em seus lábios.

“Ainda a mesma Cat.” Sorriu vitoriosa.

“Venha. Vamos terminar sua maquiagem e reaplicar meu gloss.” Estendeu a mão e foram para o banheiro do escritório. “Não se preocupe, você está maravilhosa e tudo dará certo.”

Com movimentos delicados e precisos, Cat aplicou a maquiagem na face de Lena como se nunca tivesse deixado de fazê-lo. Suas memórias voltaram a seis anos antes, quando conheceu uma jovem e entusiasmada Lena Luthor em uma conferência sobre tecnologia e ciência que acontecia na Alemanha. Carter tinha apenas seis anos na época e se encantou com a morena de olhos verdes que parecia saber tanto sobre dinossauros; quem diria que também se encantaria por aqueles olhos e sorriso.

“Tudo pronto.” Sorriu para o reflexo no espelho. “Maravilhosa.”

Seus movimentos eram naturais, como se anos não houvessem passado. Um sorriso trocado e logo se encontraram nos braços uma da outra, um contato físico há muito atrasado.

“Senti sua falta, KitCat.”

“Tinha que estragar o momento, não?” Suspirou beliscando-a no braço.

“Não seja má. Temos muito o que conversar, muito o que por em dia.” Constatou.

“Mas agora não é o momento. Vamos, antes que se atrase mais do que é devidamente apropriado.”

A presença de Cat havia lhe acalmado profundamente, sua experiência e atenção sempre pareceram funcionar como um calmante para a morena. Adentrar a festa com a loira ao seu lado foi mais do que podia pedir, sentia-se mais confiante e poderosa, mesmo que todos pensassem que Cat só estava ali como uma grande investidora ou apoiadora de seu trabalho.

Kara assistia tudo de um canto mais afastado, seus olhos capturando cada pequeno detalhe da cena e das duas mulheres juntas. Ambas exalavam elegância e poder com cada passo e cada gesto, seus movimentos pareciam sincronizados e fluídos, natural; naquele momento Kara sentiu uma pontada de inveja por não saber da história por trás da naturalidade, por não fazer parte de tal, por não estar junto a elas naquele momento. Porém, quando as duas fixaram seus olhares aos dela foi como se a festa desaparecesse e o sentimento de inveja sumisse como se nunca houvesse existido.

Cat e Lena trocaram olhares rapidamente e viram refletido nos olhos uma da outra o magnetismo que as puxava para perto de Kara Danvers. Com um sorriso educado para os senhores que se apresentavam, retiraram-se e se deixaram ser arrastadas para a órbita da mais nova.

“Vocês estão magníficas.” Deixou escapar junto com o ar de seus pulmões.

“E você está linda.” Lena devolveu o elogio, aproveitando para se aproximar e abraçá-la.

“Devo concordar com Lena.” Cat respondeu, aproveitando o abraço para observar melhor a garota.

Os óculos estavam de volta trazendo consigo o ar de inocência, o vestido que usava era de cor salmão e solto em seu corpo, terminando um palmo acima do joelho, seu longo cabelo loiro estava preso parcialmente e madeixas onduladas cobriam seus ombros. Não foi surpresa quando seus olhos se fixaram nos fortes braços que seguravam Lena; era raro a garota aparecer no escritório com roupas sem manga que chamassem qualquer tipo de atenção para o seu corpo na verdade e o uniforme apenas delineava os músculos e curvas. A tentação para tocar aqueles braços expostos era grande e usou de todo seu autocontrole para um simples aperto de mão quando as duas se soltaram.

“Olá Kara.”

“Cat.” O clima era estranho ainda, levaria um pouco de tempo para se acostumarem novamente.

“Bem, eu preciso conversar com os convidados, me acompanha?” Lena pediu para Cat.

“Claro, vai ser bom fazer um networking.” Concordou.

“Vou voltar sempre que puder, guarda meus petiscos favoritos para mim?” Dessa vez pediu para Kara.

“Você sabe que sempre guardo.” Sorriu.

“Obrigada.” Beijou-lhe a bochecha e aproveitou para sussurrar em seu ouvido. “Relaxe.”

Quando as duas mulheres se retiraram para o meio da festa Kara soltou o ar em seus pulmões aliviada, sua mente tentando processar as emoções que sentia naquele instante. Estava tão distraída que não notou Winn se aproximando.

“O que acabou de acontecer aqui?” O rapaz perguntou comendo um petisco.

Kara quase voou com o susto que levou, por sorte apenas quebrou a taça de champanhe que segurava. Winn piscou lentamente desacreditado.

“Eu- eu acabei de te assustar?”

Kara tinha uma mão sobre o coração enquanto a outra ainda segurava alguns cacos de vidro. Olhou para seu amigo e o viu começar a rir.

“Não acredito que eu, Winslow Schott Jr., assustei Supergirl.” Não podia se conter.

“Não teve graça Winn.” Rebateu tentando parecer irritada, mas logo estavam rindo juntos.

“Foi inesperado e engraçado, ninguém consegue te assustar assim Kara. O que aconteceu que te deixou tão distraída?” Perguntou ajudando-a a limpar o vidro da taça.

“É complicado.” Foi sua primeira e instintiva resposta. “É só que, as coisas com Cat ainda estão estranhas e vê-la hoje com Lena, são muitas emoções para processar, sentimentos confusos.” Tentou explicar.

“Ciúmes?” Não era novidade para nenhum dos amigos que Kara sempre nutriu uma paixão por Cat e mais tarde, por Lena.

“Não, não. Algo diferente, ainda não sei o que é.” Exalou procurando as duas no meio dos convidados.

Winn observou como sua amiga acompanhava o movimento das outras duas pela festa, não era o melhor em entender sentimentos, muito menos quando se tratava de mulheres, no entanto, estar com Lyra estava lhe ensinando algumas coisas sobre mulheres que antes pareciam mistérios. Optou por apenas observar e guardar as informações para depois, quem sabe, sua namorada poder ajudar a entender melhor o que se passava com sua amiga.

Uma hora depois a festa estava com toda força ainda, os convidados e investidores aproveitavam tudo que era oferecido. Cat e Lena voltaram para a mesa mais duas vezes para pegarem alguns petiscos e compartilhar seu desgosto por muitos dos convidados. Foi quando voltavam pela terceira vez para a mesa que o caos começou.

Três homens entraram na festa gritando, carregando consigo armas que definitivamente eram alienígenas.

“A festa só está começando pessoal, nem pensem em sair na melhor parte!” Um deles ameaçou com um sorriso no rosto.

“Passem tudo o que tiver valor, joias, celulares, dinheiro. Não escondam nada.” Outro ordenou atirando em uma mesa e deixando-a em pedaços.

Lena se pôs a frente dos convidados pronta para enfrentar os bandidos, Cat logo estava ao seu lado.

“Temos duas mulheres de coragem aqui rapazes.” O líder comentou se aproximando das duas. “Pena que não lhe servirão de nada.” Completou arrancando o colar de Lena e logo em seguida o de Cat.

“Pensei ter deixado claro para todos que Lena Luthor está fora dos limites.” Supergirl comentou ao aparecer flutuando sobre os bandidos.

“Nós gostamos de ignorar avisos.”

“Não deveriam.” Voou para cima do líder e acabou levando um tiro que lhe jogou no chão. Aquelas armas seriam um grande problema.

A briga havia começado e todos corriam de um lado para o outro em desespero, os outros dois bandidos tentando pegar o máximo de pertences valiosos possível. Kara rapidamente notou que estava em desvantagem e precisaria usar de estratégia para vencer os assaltantes e não força bruta. Winn não sabia o que fazer, não tinha treinamento para isso então correu para debaixo de uma mesa pronto para pedir reforços no DEO.

“Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?!” Repetiu mais uma vez aquela noite ao ver Lena e Cat debaixo da mesma mesa.

“Tomando chá Winfred.” Cat rebateu sarcástica.

“Isto é um gerador de campo negro?” Perguntou fascinado com o aparelho a sua frente e esquecendo completamente de pedir reforços.

“Vai ser se eu conseguir reverter a polaridade.” Lena respondeu enquanto mexia nos fios no topo do aparelho.

“Onde você arranjou um desses? E por que tem escondido embaixo de uma mesa no meio da sua festa?” Estava mais do que curioso.

“Construí. Achei que seria mais inteligente ter algo que pudesse ser transformado em uma arma aqui embaixo, caso uma situação como essa acontecesse; Cadmus não faz ameaças falsas.”

Dando de ombros e aceitando a explicação, o moreno logo começou a ajudar como podia enquanto Cat, por sua vez, mantinha um olho vigilante na ação ocorrendo.

Kara estava colocando seu treinamento com Astra em uso, pensando rapidamente em possíveis estratégias que renderiam os bandidos indefesos e não os machucasse, afinal, ainda eram humanos. Por enquanto apenas mantinha o foco em desviar dos tiros; sua visão de calor não era mais uma opção contra o armamento e eles não eram estúpidos o suficiente para atirar em si mesmos por acidente. Em um movimento inusitado, ao invés de simplesmente desviar do tiro, surgiu repentinamente ao lado de um dos atiradores, tomou a arma de suas mãos e sumiu novamente o levando junto. Por alguns segundos tudo ficou quieto, ninguém sabia para onde Supergirl tinha ido e isso deixava os dois ladrões restantes apreensivos e nervosos.

“Fique quieto e não tente sair daqui.” A garota de aço comandou ao trancar o bandido em um armário de faxineiro no térreo do edifício. Pegou o celular e enviou uma mensagem para Maggie e Alex e tomou seu tempo em voltar para o lado de fora.

Quando voltava para o lado de fora ouviu uma explosão e em segundos estava de volta no centro da festa. Ficou surpresa ao ver Lena, Winn e Cat parados um ao lado do outro olhando os vestígios das armas alienígenas caírem ao chão, usou da oportunidade para voar até os bandidos e segurá-los ajoelhados no chão.

“O que acabou de acontecer aqui?” Olhou curiosa para os três.

“Lena criou um campo negro que atraiu todas as armas e explodiu elas.” Winn esclareceu empolgado, deixando Kara completamente abismada.

“Supergirl?” Uma voz chamou.

“Detetive Sawyer.” Virou-se ainda segurando os homens.

“Estes são os bandidos?” Apontou para os dois no chão.

“Sim. Tem mais um trancado no armário do faxineiro no térreo.”

“E as armas?” Questionou algemando-os.

“Foram destruídas.”

Maggie apenas acenou com a cabeça e entregou os ladrões para os policiais que a acompanhavam, ordenando outros dois a buscarem o terceiro indivíduo. Supergirl informou os acontecimentos da noite detalhadamente, Winn contribuindo com a parte da destruição das armas.

“Acha que foi o Cadmus?” Ele questionou em certo momento.

“Não há dúvidas, este não foi o único crime com arma alienígena na cidade; por isto Alex não está aqui.” Informou.

“Droga!” Exclamou socando uma mesa que milagrosamente havia permanecido intacta, mas que foi ao chão no instante do impacto.

“Eu sei, mas teremos que ser racional sobre isso. Vou cuidar pessoalmente do interrogatório destes três, ver o que consigo arrancar deles. Neste ponto qualquer informação pode ser útil.” Suspirou a detetive já cansada.

“Obrigada Maggie. Me ligue assim que descobrir algo.”

“Pode deixar. Winn, vou precisar que você venha comigo.” Com isso foi para dentro do edifício começar a investigação e coletar provas, o moreno a seguindo.

“O que foi Kara?” Lena se aproximou cuidadosamente quando a detetive saiu.

“Esse não foi o único ataque na cidade, Cadmus entregou mais armas aliens para bandidos.” Seu tom de voz não escondia a raiva contida.

“Nós deteremos eles Kara; amanhã vou tentar descobrir como transformar este campo negro em uma arma portátil para ajudar a polícia e agentes do DEO.” Assegurou ao ver como a loira estava nervosa, seu corpo todo tenso com a raiva.

“Tudo bem. Vou checar o resto do edifício e o quarteirão para ter certeza que tudo está seguro.” Forçou um sorriso e se retirou.

“Espero que você me explique qual é a história por trás do Cadmus, tudo o que sei foi o que Carter me contou; o que não era muito.” Cat se aproximou observando a loira desaparecer na noite.

“É uma história complicada e longa.” Suspirou Lena; sua mãe estava indo longe demais.

“Eu tenho tempo sobrando agora, vamos sair daqui.” Sugeriu.

“Preciso resolver esta bagunça.” Explicou gesticulando para toda a destruição do pátio.

“Seus funcionários podem cuidar disso, apenas lhes dê instruções precisas do que deve ser feito e vamos embora; preciso de uma bebida forte e um sofá bem confortável.”

“Tudo bem. Chame um carro, não estou com cabeça para dirigir.” Pediu já indo em busca de alguns funcionários e de sua assistente.

A noite seria longa para todos, mas Kara seria a única a presenciar algo que lhe tiraria completamente o sono e encheria sua mente de dúvidas, curiosidade, confusão e mais tarde, novas possibilidades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recebi dois comentários nos últimos capítulos (em outro site) que trouxeram para minha atenção alguns erros e problemas com a transição de cenas dos capítulos da fic. Demorei estes últimos meses pois estava editando a história e corrigindo estes problemas; ou pelo menos tentando @.@  
> Agradeço imensamente por estes comentários que me ajudaram a corrigir problemas graves com a narrativa. Não sei se os capítulos estão melhores e nem se vou conseguir resolver melhor os problemas de transição, mas estou tentando e espero trazer para vocês leitores sempre melhores capítulos.  
> Enfim, é isso, sintam-se livres para comentar ou me chamar no tumblr se for mais tímido, seus comentários fazem diferença e incentivam. Até o próximo capítulo :3


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo pra qm lê...  
> Aproveitem :3  
> Contém cenas quentes....

A viagem de carro foi silenciosa, os eventos da noite finalmente sendo registrados pelas duas empresárias. Não era a primeira vez que passavam por uma situação de risco, mas nunca se acostumariam.

“O que é essa coisa?!” Cat questionou logo que Lena abriu a porta de sua cobertura.

“Esse aqui é o Krypto.” Apresentou acariciando o cachorro atrás das orelhas.

“Parece uma bola de pelos.” Comentou parada encarando o cachorro.

“Eu sei. Mas ele é adestrado e bem-comportado, não é Krypto? E não tenho problemas com pelo, por incrível que pareça.” Informou se levantando.

“Não quero esse bicho perto de mim.” Avisou indo direto para o bar no canto da sala. “Então, qual a história por trás do Cadmus?” Cat perguntou entregando uma taça de vinho para a morena.

“Sempre a jornalista investigativa, hm?” Tomou um gole do liquido adocicado. “Cadmus é um grupo terrorista que surgiu em National City oito meses atrás, eles são contra alienígenas e fazem de tudo para deixar isso bem claro.”  Parou por alguns segundos e respirou fundo. “Minha mãe está no comando do Cadmus.” Lena não estava com medo da reação de Cat, longe disso, sua hesitação em contar era apenas por não gostar de saber que sua mãe estava por trás de uma organização tão cruel quanto Cadmus.

“Bem, sua mãe elevou o ódio para outro nível.” Comentou bebericando sua bebida. “Mas não é uma grande surpresa se levarmos em consideração o histórico de sua família com alienígenas e a propensão dela em exagerar as coisas.” Deu de ombros ao se lembrar das raras vezes que teve o desprazer de encontrar Lillian Luthor.

“Ela extrapolou desta vez Cat, pessoas poderiam ter morrido, nós poderíamos ter morrido hoje.” Suspirou cansada.

“Mas não morremos, graças a você e Kara. Isso quer dizer que temos a chance de tentar impedir o Cadmus de atacar novamente.” Expressou confiante.

“Eu sei, só é cansativo. Ainda bem que Kara estava lá, as coisas poderiam não ter dado muito certo para nós caso não estivesse.” Se aconchegou um pouco mais no sofá, tirando os sapatos de salto e esticando as pernas sobre a mesa de centro.

“Verdade.” Cat concordou com um olhar distante.

“Posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal?” Questionou ao reconhecer o olhar da mais velha.

“Claro.”

“Eu sei que sente algo pela Kara, não tente negar. Eu vi em seus olhos aquele dia em seu escritório, vi hoje no modo como olhava para ela na festa.” Entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela. “Não estou te acusando, muito menos condenando; só quero saber como conseguiu ficar dois anos ao lado dela e resistir.” Seus olhos verdes tentavam convir sua sinceridade.

“Não tenho certeza se consegui suceder, quando tudo ficou muito intenso resolvi fugir.” Admitiu finalmente sua fraqueza, mais para si própria do que para sua companheira.

“Acho que estamos no mesmo barco então.” Cat olhou para a morena intrigada. “Não finja que não notou o modo como a olho também, sabemos que é mais esperta do que isso.” Riu dando um leve aperto na mão ainda junto a sua.

“Você nunca escondeu seus sentimentos tão bem quanto gostaria, pelo menos não para mim.” Concedeu.

“Sim, mas convenhamos que é quase impossível não demostrar sentimentos quando perto de Kara.” Ambas se pegaram sorrindo com a simples menção da loira e começaram a rir. “Como chegamos a este ponto, Cat?”

A mais velha simplesmente deu de ombros, seus olhos fixos em suas mãos entrelaçadas; gostaria muito de ter a resposta para tal pergunta, mas a realidade era que não tinha a menor ideia.

“Quem diria que um dia não só nos reencontraríamos como também estaríamos apaixonadas pela mesma mulher? Parece que o universo decidiu nos pregar uma peça muito sem graça.” Lena quebrou o silêncio.

“Uma mulher. É isso que ela é agora, não é? Quando decidi viajar tinha deixado uma garota para trás, agora volto e encontro uma mulher em seu lugar, forte, destemida, com uma pitada de sarcasmo que a torna mais sexy do que antes.” Começou a divagar.

“Você a acha sexy agora? Tente passar um dia inteiro na praia com ela! Deveria ser ilegal ter braços tão fortes.” Exalou perdida em memórias.

“Você a viu em um biquíni? Não acho que seria forte o suficiente para presenciar tal cena.” Tentava imaginar o cenário.

“Ela faz jus ao título de heroína, a pior parte é que nem sabe o efeito que sua beleza causa nas pessoas. Teve um cara que tropeçou e caiu de cara na areia enquanto ela tirava o excesso de água do cabelo com a toalha, acho que ela nem percebeu que isso aconteceu.” Contou exasperada.

“Não foi até Supergirl surgir que eu finalmente percebi o que ela escondia por baixo de todos aqueles Cardigans; obviamente, quando isso aconteceu eu já tinha sentimentos por ela, mas confesso que fiquei surpresa com o que o uniforme revelou.” As duas já estavam sonhando acordadas.

“Esta conversa só está me deixando mais frustrada.” Grunhiu Lena deixando a cabeça recostar no encosto do sofá.

“Um brinde a frustração.”

“Talvez possamos fazer algo a respeito, pelo menos por enquanto.” Sugeriu esvaziando a taça e deixando sobre a mesinha.

“É mesmo?” Ergueu uma sobrancelha, sabia bem onde essa conversa terminaria.

“Sim.” Se aproximou tomando a taça das mãos da loira e colocando ao lado da sua.

“E o que tem em mente?” Se fingiu de desentendida.

“Você sabe muito bem o que.” Suas pernas se encostavam com a proximidade.

“Sei?”

“Cat.” Arrastou o ‘a’ manhosa.

“Venha cá logo.” Puxou-a pela nuca, juntando seus lábios em um beijo demorado.

“Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?” Cat se pronunciou quando se separaram para respirar.

Lena não respondeu, apenas sorriu e empurrou Cat até estarem deitadas no sofá.

***

Quando Kara voltou de sua ronda Lena e Cat já haviam partido. Um pouco chateada por não ter conseguido se despedir decidiu visitar todos os locais que sofreram ataque com armas alienígenas para ver se poderia ajudar de alguma forma.

Alguns lugares estavam desertos, a destruição do espaço e a fita amarela da polícia as únicas coisas que mostravam ser uma cena de crime; já em outros, agentes do DEO junto com a polícia local ainda estavam presentes recolhendo evidências e interrogando testemunhas. Não havia muito o que fazer ali no meio com o uniforme de Supergirl, patrulhar a cidade parecia uma boa opção depois de negligenciar os outros acontecimentos ao ficar para proteger Lena e Cat.

Clark nunca disse como era difícil carregar o peso de tamanha responsabilidade, como não poder estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo não seria razão suficiente para não se sentir culpada pelas vidas que não pode salvar, pelos bandidos que não pode prender. O vento em seu rosto era, de certa forma libertador, flutuar pelo céu noturno sem ser vista por ninguém, não sentir o peso que a gravidade exercia sobre os humanos, por alguns instantes podia esquecer seus erros e incapacidades que resultaram em casualidades. De repente seu corpo parou, flutuando no ar, sua audição se aguçando em busca das batidas de um coração que lhe era tão familiar: nada. Seus olhos se abriram instantaneamente vasculhando através de paredes de alvenaria a silhueta familiar de sua ex-chefe; todas as luzes estavam apagadas, não havia sinal algum de que Cat voltou para casa depois de sair da festa.

_Estranho._

Decidiu ir checar o apartamento de Lena antes de surtar e assumir que o pior havia acontecido, o que não estava muito longe de acontecer devido ao histórico das duas CEOs e os eventos da noite. Não querendo ser vista no caminho para a outra cobertura subiu para entre as nuvens e se deixou levar em uma velocidade mais rápida, sem medo de estourar os vidros da faixada dos prédios. A cidade estava agitada, mas mesmo assim conseguiu distinguir o som dos batimentos de Lena e junto com os dela os de Cat, estavam acelerados, pulsando sangue com toda força. Seu primeiro pensamento foi de que estavam em perigo, a fazendo voar mais depressa, porém, foi parada cinco metros de altura da cobertura ao ouvir um gemido; seu coração parou por um instante em medo, seus olhos buscaram os cômodos rapidamente e teve que se concentrar para não cair quando finalmente as encontrou.

Sem permissão seu corpo desceu até estar de frente para o vidro e ter uma visão clara do que acontecia no quarto principal da cobertura, seus olhos transfixados nos dois corpos nus que se moviam como um sobre a cama king size. Sabia que deveria sair dali e que não deveria invadir a privacidade das pessoas de tal maneira, no entanto, seu corpo não colaborava, seu cérebro não conseguia formular ordens para que seu corpo saísse do lugar.

Cat estava deitada na cama, uma mão segurando com força a coxa de Lena enquanto a outra desaparecia entre suas pernas, um sorriso nos lábios ao mesmo tempo que liberava palavras de incentivo. Lena por sua vez tinha ambas as mãos apoiadas nos seios de Cat, seus longos cabelos negros grudados em seu corpo pela fina camada de suor que cobria seu tronco, seus movimentos seguros e determinados na busca pelo ápice de prazer ao cavalgar os dedos da loira embaixo de si.

Inconscientemente, ao ver os lábios de ambas se movendo, Kara focou sua audição nos sons emitidos dentro daquele espaço somente, sua visão tão nítida quanto se estivesse ali dentro, a meros centímetros.

_“Quase me esqueci de como você é boa nisso.”_ Lena comentou mordendo o lábio inferior.

_“Minhas habilidades que são boas ou a fantasia em sua mente?”_ Questionou sem julgamentos, sua mão arranhando a coxa da morena para extrair um gemido.

_“Os dois?”_ Grunhiu ao sentir os dedos dentro de si curvarem.

_“Pelo menos você incluiu minhas habilidades.”_ Riu ao curvar os dedos novamente e arrancar mais um grunhido da mais nova.

_“Menos conversa e mais ação Grant.”_ Lena demandou rebolando o quadril e acelerando seus movimentos.

Cat sorriu maliciosa e sentou, derrubando a morena de seu colo e se colocando por cima dela, seus dedos logo voltando para o lugar onde estavam, sua boca mordendo com certa força os seios em sua frente.

_“Assim?”_ Riu sacana quando Lena conseguiu apenas acenar.

Kara não sabia mais o que fazer, seu uniforme parecia uma fornalha e prisão, seu corpo respondia a cada som, cada movimento, ao mesmo tempo que sua mente travava uma batalha de pensamentos e seu coração uma batalha de sentimentos.

Uma parte de si dizia que era errado estar ali, errado assistir um momento tão íntimo e vulnerável; outra parte não estava nem aí, queria permanecer ali e gravar na memória cada detalhe, cada suspiro, cada gemido, cada movimento. Seu coração por outro lado parecia um furacão de emoções, sentia inveja da intimidade que as duas pareciam compartilhar, do modo como estavam a vontade a ponto de rirem, como demonstravam familiaridade com o corpo da outra; sentia também anseio por essa intimidade, queria fazer parte do momento, parte do ato acontecendo na enorme cama, sentir a pele nua junto a sua, ser a causadora dos gemidos que arrepiavam seu corpo por completo, se familiarizar com cada pedaço de pele, com cada reação; raiva por sua ingenuidade e negação, pelo tempo que perdeu se enganando namorando Adam, por não admitir, até aquele momento o que sentia realmente.

De repente sua mente e coração se calaram, seus olhos focando no que estava prestes a acontecer. Todo o cenário ficou em câmera lenta, cada detalhe e micro som foi capturado com a máxima precisão que seus poderes permitiam; Lena tinha os olhos fechados, uma mão segurando o lençol e a outra com as unhas cravadas no bíceps de Cat, suas costas arquearam e Cat segurou seu quadril na cama, um gemido baixo e prolongado escapou lábios rosados e Kara não sabia dizer se viera de dentro do quarto ou de sua própria boca.

_“Senti falta desses seus orgasmos intensos e sensibilidade.”_ Cat murmurou retirando os fios de cabelo que cobriam o rosto de sua parceira.

_“De ver ou de causar os orgasmos?”_ Tentou brincar, mas ainda estava sem fôlego.

_“Os dois?”_ Copiou a resposta, Lena soltou um pequeno gemido ao sentir Cat retirar os dedos de seu sexo sensível.

Repentinamente ouviu-se arranhões na porta do quarto, assustando as três mulheres.

_“Seu cachorro é insuportável.”_ Cat reclamou caindo na cama e rindo da situação.

Os arranhões foram suficiente para despertar Kara de seu transe, seus olhos se arregalaram quando voltou a si e percebeu o que havia feito, podia ouvir seu sangue pulsando por seu corpo, seu coração acelerado como nunca antes, seu corpo transpirando dentro do uniforme como nunca antes, tremendo da cabeça aos pés com o esforço de se manter no lugar e não ceder ao impulso de atravessar a porta de vidro e juntar-se as duas mulheres. Assustada com suas ações e seu estado físico fugiu dali, voou para cima com tanta velocidade que nem percebeu o impacto de sua decolagem nos edifícios ao redor.

Lágrimas de frustração e raiva escorriam de seu rosto involuntariamente, seu corpo tremia com tanta força que temia se machucar de alguma maneira. Na velocidade que estava não demorou muito para atravessar a atmosfera terrestre e chegar na estratosfera e sentir seu corpo começar a esfriar, no entanto a energia contida em si ainda era muito grande, o desejo que pulsava em seu corpo e não tinha como saciar. Fechou os olhos e deixou o silêncio do espaço tomar conta de si, sua mente se acalmando, seus batimentos frenéticos diminuindo, seu corpo esfriando e relaxando minimamente, porém, ainda precisava liberar a tensão por completo.

Não demorou muito para que achasse Saturno e, sem medo algum de causar danos usando seus poderes, voou com toda velocidade possível para o planeta. O frio começava a lhe incomodar, mas nada grave; as rochas que davam forma para os anéis do planeta serviriam como perfeitos saco de bancadas para descontar toda sua raiva, frustração e energia.

***

Depois de uma ducha rápida, Cat e Lena se encontravam deitadas na cama usando pijamas confortáveis; Cat estava em uma competição de olhares com Krypto que se encontrava entre as cobertas no pé da cama, seus olhos pidões implorando permissão para chegar mais perto.

“Não gosto do seu cachorro.” Declarou finalmente desviando o olhar.

“Não acredito em você.” Rebateu chamando o filhote para seu lado.

Depois de uma pequena pausa reflexiva, Lena se pronunciou.

“Você também estava pensando nela?”

“Sim.”

“O que estamos fazendo Cat?”

“Não sei.”

“Acha que vamos nos machucar com isso?”

“Mais do que já estamos?”

“Sim.”

“Você sempre fará parte da minha vida Lena, temos uma história juntas e jamais faria algo para te machucar.” Suspirou. “Kara é apenas um sonho, um amor impossível.”

“Eu sei.”

“Você tem mais chances de conseguir algo com ela do que eu. Não existe o problema de idade entre vocês, não foi o seu filho que namorou com ela até recentemente, não foi você que a demitiu e tirou o chão de seus pés; tem tanta bagagem entre mim e ela.”

“Posso não ter visto a interação de vocês quando trabalhavam juntas, mas depois de tudo que Kara me contou, do modo como ela fala de você, como os olhos ganhavam um brilho melancólico, até mesmo o modo como te olhou esta noite: é recíproco o sentimento, você aceitando ou não.”

“Poderia dizer o mesmo sobre os olhares trocados entre vocês, ou o abraço demorado e bem apertado que trocaram na festa: ela tem sentimentos por você, não por mim.”

“Então o que? Ela gosta de nós duas? Porque eu vejo o modo como ela te olha e você vê o modo como ela me olha, a única outra explicação é que nós duas estamos loucas e imaginando coisas.”

“Talvez seja isso, Kara Danvers nos levou a insanidade.” Riu precariamente.

“Apesar de ser uma total possibilidade, também é possível que nós duas estejamos certas.”

“Por que tem tanta certeza que não estamos loucas?”

“Ela não é deste planeta Cat e até onde sei Krypton tratava esses assuntos diferentes, prova disso é o suporte e incentivo que tem dado a irmã que acha estar apaixonada por duas mulheres; até agora só ouvi o desejo de Kara em ver a irmã feliz, sem pensar duas vezes se para isso será preciso amar duas mulheres.”

“Oh.”

“É, oh. Você realmente esqueceu que a cultura dela é diferente da nossa, não é mesmo, KitCat?”

“Por que insiste nesse apelido ridículo? Sempre estraga os momentos.” Bufou puxando a morena para ser a conchinha menor.

“Porque sim.”

O silêncio se instalou no ambiente mais uma vez, ambas refletindo nas palavras ditas e nas interações passadas com a outra loira.

“Não quero criar esperanças só para vê-las destruídas, estou velha demais para isso.” Confessou em um sussurro.

“Eu também não, mas ambas sabemos que Kara tem seu próprio jeito de voar por cima das barreiras e se instalar nos espaços mais guardados do nosso coração.”

“Verdade.”

“Além do mais, não é mais interessante saber que existe a possibilidade de fazê-la feliz, romanticamente falando, do que viver miserável acreditando que isso jamais seria possível?”

“Hmm, talvez você esteja certa.” Beijou-lhe a cabeça afetuosamente. “Estou orgulhosa da mulher inteligente que se tornou Lena, verdadeiramente orgulhosa.”

A atmosfera entre elas era confortável, calma, suas mentes e corações tendo depois de muito tempo um momento de tranquilidade. Usando o tablet que ficava guardado na gaveta do criado mudo, Lena apagou as luzes e se aconchegou novamente nos braços de Cat. Alguns minutos depois, a jornalista sentiu algo pesando sobre seu braço, abrindo os olhos fechou a cara instantaneamente.

“Lena, seu cachorro está em cima de mim.”

“Vai dormir Cat.”

“Não vou dormir com esse bicho em cima de mim, quero ele longe.”

Bufando indignada ordenou em kryptoniano que o animal fosse para o pé da cama.

“Não é o que eu queria, mas...”

“Boa noite Cat.” Pronunciou quase como uma ordem.

“Ok, ok. Boa noite.”

E em poucos minutos todos os três estavam dormindo relaxadamente sem nem imaginar o que acontecia a 1,4 bilhões de km dali, nos anéis de Saturno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdoem os erros..  
> Opinião e criticas sempre bem vindas aqui, ou não comentem nada, como sempre.... kkkk  
> Até o próximo :3


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara e Astra têm uma conversa necessária. Alex não consegue esconder suas atrações enquanto Astra percebe o óbvio e Lucy toma as rédias da situação.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quase 3 meses depois, estou de volta.  
> Para todos que chegaram até aqui comigo, parabéns, a paciência de vocês é incrível :)  
> Aproveitem o capítulo e podem dizer se acharem erros ou se alguma coisa ficar confusa...

Depois de destruir mais rochas espaciais do que podia contar Kara se sentia mais calma, porém não menos confusa. Sem hesitação se dirigiu para Terra novamente, se permitindo entrar na atmosfera com tanta agilidade que aqueles que observavam as estrelas naquela noite não tinham certeza se avistaram uma estrela cadente.

Astra encarava as sombras no teto de seu quarto perdida em lembranças que preferia esquecer; sua audição focada nos batimentos precisos e relaxados de Lucy ajudavam a acalmar seu próprio coração agitado depois de um pesadelo. Estava tão focada nos batimentos que se assustou ao ouvir batidas em sua janela.

“Está aberta.” Avisou depois de respirar fundo.

“Nunca pensei que a assustaria.” Comentou ao abraça-la.

“Existe uma primeira vez para tudo. Mas diga, o que está fazendo aqui uma hora dessas?” Ambas sentaram na beirada da cama.

“Lembra como eu estava me sentindo confusa quando Cat voltou?” Esperou sua tia acenar em afirmação. “Você me ajudou a entender melhor meus sentimentos, no entanto, algumas coisas aconteceram que me deixaram confusas novamente e o que eu vi esta noite só piorou tudo.” Passou a mãos nos cabelos e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Astra.

“Precisa de ajuda de novo?” Deu-lhe um abraço lateral.

“Não, acho que não. Já dei um jeito em toda frustração que senti na hora, contudo, acho que vou precisar de um tempo para pensar e analisar tudo.”

“Esses sentimentos confusos tem tomado conta de sua vida e afetado suas decisões Kara, sei que não deve ser fácil, mas preciso que se lembre de quem é e de como foi criada em Krypton. Você seria a mais nova kryptoniana a fazer parte do conselho de cientistas em Kandor, sua inteligência e capacidade de pensar racionalmente em momentos extremos sempre foram qualidades admiradas por todos ao seu redor, use-os novamente, deixe que sua racionalidade tome conta desses sentimentos e não o contrário. Sabe que eu admiro o modo como os humanos podem ser passionais, porém, mais frequente do que gostariam, seus sentimentos os levam a tomar decisões erradas.”

“É tão difícil voltar a ser como antes, ainda mais quando eu passei anos me condicionando para esconder quem eu realmente era, para não chamar atenção e colocar as pessoas ao meu redor em perigo.” Contou relembrando da dificuldade que teve para se adaptar e ser ‘normal’.

“Dói saber o que você teve que passar, como precisou deixar para trás tudo aquilo que lhe tornava Kara Zor-El para sobreviver em um mundo desconhecido e provavelmente assustador na época. Me desculpe por não fazer nada, por não poder reverter tudo o que te causou dor, pequena!” Apertou a loira com mais força em seus braços.

“Não foi sua culpa Astra, não há nada para perdoar.” Sua voz estava embargada. “Você está aqui agora e é tudo o que importa.”

“Não vou te deixar de novo, pequena, farei o impossível para permanecer ao seu lado.”

“Obrigada.” Enxugou algumas lágrimas que escaparam. “Lembra de quando eu precisava resolver algum problema e costumava me isolar no telhado até conseguir chegar a uma conclusão?”

“Claro. Sua mãe ficava preocupada quando demorava mais do que algumas horas e você insistia em ficar ali até obter uma resposta. Lembro até que instalamos uma pequena tenda para você se proteger do frio.” Sorriram com a memória.

“Esse é um desses momentos. Não sei quanto tempo vou demorar para chegar a uma decisão e resolver este meu problema, mas preciso deste tempo. Acha que pode avisar aos outros e ficar de olho em Alex? Sei que será pior para ela e vou tentar deixar uma mensagem explicando tudo, no entanto, não acho que vai adiantar alguma coisa e ela pode surtar.”

“Se preocupe apenas em tomar a decisão que precisa, posso dar conta do resto por aqui por alguns dias.” Concordou.

“Não tenho como te agradecer o suficiente por isso.”

“Me agradeça não escondendo mais quem você é, Kara Zor-El Danvers.” Se abraçaram fortemente antes de Kara sair pela janela com o coração mais leve.

***

E surtar foi o que Alex fez. Depois de ouvir a mensagem de voz que Kara lhe enviou tentou ligar em seu celular várias vezes sem obter resposta, então foi até a Universidade de National City e interrompeu a aula de Astra e praticamente a interrogou no corredor; as coisas só pioraram dali em diante.

Lucy era a que mais sofria com o humor de Alex, J’onn assumiu o lugar de Supergirl algumas vezes por dia deixando o DEO para a Major tomar conta, Vasques tirou alguns dias de folga acumuladas no momento que ficou sabendo do ocorrido, até mesmo Winn estava se contendo mais e falando menos.

Era o meio do terceiro dia sem Kara e Lucy não conseguia mais lidar com o humor instável de Alex, os agentes pareciam fugir da morena e isso estava atrapalhando imensamente o desempenho do departamento. Sua única salvação era poder ventilar sua frustração com Astra.

L:  _Não sei mais o que fazer! Tudo o que eu digo parece não ajudar._

A:  _Eu sei o que está passando, lembro bem de como ela estava quando Kara viajou para Themyscira e só posso supor que esteja pior agora sem saber exatamente o que está acontecendo._

L:  _Ela parece uma bomba que está prestes a explodir. Da última vez você conseguiu acalma-la depois de uma sessão de treinamento, será que não pode fazer o mesmo agora?_

Tal pedido fez a kryptoniana pausar, sua memória daquele dia voltando à tona; tanto as imagens quanto as sensações. Seria pura tortura entrar naquela sala de treinamento de novo com Alexandra e ter que se conter para não fazer mais do que lutar.

A:  _Não posso. Mal sobrevivi a última vez sozinha com ela, não sei se conseguiria resistir mais uma vez._

L:  _Ela vai matar a nós duas, não vai? Não sei se também resistiria treinar com ela......_

A:  _Tentarei falar com Kara hoje e descobrir algo que possa ajudar Alexandra a se acalmar. Te informo assim que obtiver estas informações, até lá, aguente firme Major. É uma ordem!_

Ainda era estranho para ambas quão próximas haviam se tornado em tão pouco tempo, a facilidade com a qual interagiam e confidenciavam quando antes estavam em lados opostos. Talvez o fato de serem militares as fizesse entender melhor as decisões tomadas antes de se tornarem aliadas, ou talvez o sentimento que nutriam por Alex as aproximava, de qualquer jeito nenhuma imaginou que criariam uma conexão tão rápida.

Lucy soltou um longo suspiro e voltou a revisar a papelada em sua mesa esperando que a kryptoniana conseguisse contatar sua sobrinha e assim apaziguar Alex de alguma maneira. Uma batida na porta quebrou sua concentração.

“Entre.”

Com certa dificuldade ouviu a maçaneta sendo girada e a porta abrindo para mostrar ninguém menos que agente Danvers carregando uma grande pilha de papel.

“O que é tudo isso?” Perguntou se levantando e indo ajudar.

“Isso são os relatórios atrasados dos agentes que comandaram missões este mês.” Respondeu colocando tudo na mesa.

“Todos os relatórios?” Estava impressionada, muitos dos agentes deixam para entregar tudo no último minuto.

“Todos.”

“Eu quero saber como você conseguiu isso?” Encostou em sua mesa e observou a morena de braços cruzados atrás de uma das cadeiras.

“Provavelmente não.” Os agentes reclamariam se não estivessem com tanto medo do que aconteceria com eles por isso.

“Você precisa se acalmar Alex, está apavorando os agentes mais do que o normal.”

“Como posso me acalmar quando Kara some por dias e não dá notícias?” Bufou irritada.

“Sei que é difícil, mas seu trabalho não pode ser afetado desta maneira. Hank está ocupado se passando por Supergirl e preciso de sua ajuda para manter o DEO em ordem.” Sentou-se na cadeira de frente para sua mesa e puxou a agente para sentar na cadeira ao seu lado.

“É só que, tem tanta coisa acontecendo no momento. Cadmus está mais ativo do que nunca e ela simplesmente some sem dizer para onde, praticamente incomunicável, se acontecer algo serei incapaz de ajudar.” Esses pensamentos estavam lhe corroendo por dentro.

“Ei, tudo vai ficar bem. Cadmus não tem como saber que ela não está aqui com Hank voando pela cidade. Astra vai tentar falar com Kara hoje, não se preocupe.” Não queria ter contado nada caso a general não tivesse sucesso, contudo, não podia suportar a angustia nos olhos da morena a sua frente.

“Vou vê-la então.” Levantou determinada.

“Espere. Não sei se ela já tentou e muito menos se conseguiu, estávamos falando disso apenas alguns minutos atrás.” Segurou sua mão impedindo-a de continuar.

“Não importa, se eu estiver lá caso ela consiga posso falar com minha irmã.”

“Só não fique mais estressada caso essa tentativa falhe, ok?”

Alex acenou concordando e Lucy não resistiu em puxá-la para um abraço.

“Ela está bem, tenho certeza.” Murmurou e deu um leve aperto antes de soltá-la. “Tire o resto do dia de folga, já estamos no final da tarde mesmo.”

“Obrigada.” Agradeceu com um leve sorriso, suas bochechas rosadas.

***

“Por que desta cara de preocupação?” A ruiva deitada na espreguiçadeira perguntou.

“Lucy está preocupada com Alexandra, parece que ela está piorando preocupada com minha sobrinha.” Colocou duas garrafas de água na mesinha entre as espreguiçadeiras e deitou também.

“E o que você vai fazer sobre isso?” Donna tomou um gole da água gelada.

“Vou tentar falar com Kara, ver se já sabe quando voltará para casa.” Era o mínimo que podia fazer, não sabia onde sua sobrinha estava e respeitaria sua privacidade; podia sentir que este era um momento crucial na vida da loira.

“Sua vida parece uma daquelas novelas mexicanas, sabia? É extremamente interessante de assistir.”

“Imagino que sim. Mas me diga, como anda o seu ‘colega de trabalho’?” Ergueu uma sobrancelha desafiando-a.

“Eu sei, eu sei. Minha vida também tem seus dramas, mas convenhamos que ‘estar-apaixonada-pela-irmã-adotiva-da-sua-sobrinha-e-dividir-a-casa-com-a-chefe-dela-que-também-nutri-esta-paixão’ ganha de ‘colega-de-trabalho-e-melhor-amigo-com-quem-eu-já-dormi-e-que-posso-estar-apaixonada’, não concorda?”

“Você pretende fazer algo sobre isso? Ainda acho que ele também sente algo por você.”

“Poderia te perguntar o mesmo, Alex com certeza sente algo por você.” Abanou a mão para interromper qualquer protesto da morena. “Não sei se este é o melhor momento para falar com Harvey, ele acabou de sair de um relacionamento e as coisas entre nós são tão complicadas.” Soltou o ar pesadamente.

“Então descomplique, seja honesta e coloque as cartas na mesa.” Aconselhou.

“Pode ser que eu faça isso, só não agora. Vou aproveitar minhas férias e relaxar, depois penso nisso.”

Não muito tempo depois Donna estava na piscina quando notou sua amiga sentando na espreguiçadeira e olhando para dentro da casa.

“Algo errado?” Se apoiou na borda da piscina.

“Alexandra está aqui.” Informou pegando seu celular e mandando uma rápida mensagem avisando a morena que a porta estava destrancada e que estava nos fundos.

“Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com seus poderes, são incríveis!” Comentou observando a morena voltar sua atenção para dentro da casa.

Não demorou para que Alex aparecesse na porta de vidro que dava para o quintal dos fundos observando tudo antes de ir para fora.

“Agora sei porque você não consegue esquecê-la, aquele uniforme com certeza a deixa sexy e as armas então...” Provocou a kryptoniana.

Astra virou rapidamente sua atenção para a ruiva ao ouvir tais palavras, seus olhos semicerrados em aviso para calar-se. Donna apenas riu e observou sua amiga levantar e ir de encontro a mais nova; como queria um balde de pipoca ou pote de sorvete para assistir esse momento.

Alex deu alguns passos para fora e parou totalmente ao ver Astra se levantando e andando em sua direção. Astra. Usando apenas um biquíni azul escuro. Seu coração disparou no mesmo instante e seus olhos não puderam evitar de percorrer toda a pele exposta, sua imaginação suprindo imagens das partes que não podia ver.

“Alexandra.” Parou a sua frente sem invadir seu espaço pessoal.

“Astra.” Forçou o nome para fora de seus lábios secos.

“Lembra-se da Donna, do mercado?” Apontou para ruiva que acenou.

“Bom te ver de novo Alex.” Falou sem sair de dentro da água.

“Bom te ver também.” Sorriu meio sem jeito.

“O que te trás aqui? Precisa de algo?” Questionou cruzando os braços.

Alex estava paralisada, seu cérebro havia dado curto-circuito no momento que viu a kryptoniana usando roupa de banho e agora mal conseguia formar um pensamento coerente ao vê-la cruzar os braços e deixar os seios mais proeminentes, mesmo que sem intenção. Com todo o esforço do mundo tentou responder.

“Hm... Lucy comentou que você tentaria falar com Kara, achei que poderia estar aqui quando tentasse para quem sabe conseguir falar com minha irmã também.” Podia sentir seu corpo esquentando quanto mais tempo permanecia na presença da mais velha, tinha certeza que suas bochechas estavam corando.

“Já que está aqui, não vejo razão para não tentar agora.” Deu-lhe as costas e foi pegar o celular na mesinha.

Alex não conseguiu impedir que seus olhos admirassem cada movimento, sua mente conjurando cenários em que fazia mais do que apenas admirar. Ao desviar o olhar deu de encontro com Donna a observando e sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha, mais ainda quando a ruiva sorriu e piscou conspiratória.

Astra estava voltando para junto de Alex, telefone já encostado na orelha esperando alguém atender quando parou na metade do caminho, seus olhos fixados na morena a sua frente.

_“Astra? Alô?”_ A voz do outro lado chamou algumas vezes sem obter resposta.  _“Astra!”_ Praticamente gritou.

“Me desculpe, pequena.” Finalmente respondeu e voltou a caminhar.

_“Está tudo bem? Algo aconteceu?”_

“Pode se dizer que sim. Sua irmã está aqui e se não falar com você teremos sérios problemas.” Parou em frente a morena novamente, dessa vez mais perto do que antes.

_“Eu deveria ter previsto isso, passe o telefone para ela.”_

Se Astra achou que não podia tirar os olhos de Alex antes, agora seria impossível. Foi pega de surpresa por um aroma intoxicante que emanava da agente do DEO lhe fazendo duvidar de seu próprio nariz; era como se tivesse sido capturada pelo olfato como naqueles desenhos infantis que Lucy insistia em assistir pelas manhãs. Era óbvio que a conversa com Kara não parecia estar indo tão bem quanto a mais nova gostaria; se sua expressão de irritação servia de alguma indicação; mas Astra não podia se incomodar em prestar atenção na conversa, seu foco estava todo nos movimentos da agente, em cada gesto.

“Você pretende devorá-la viva?” Donna sussurrou no ouvido de Astra.

“Não sei do que está falando.” Podia sentir suas bochechas esquentando por ter sido pega completamente desprevenida ‘admirando’ Alexandra.

“Você parece uma predadora pronta para o ataque.” Comentou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios voltando para sua espreguiçadeira.

“Pareço?” A pergunta ficou no ar e logo estava perdida novamente nos movimentos da outra morena que agora vinha em sua direção.

Foi só Alex se voltar para Astra que pode sentir seu corpo reagindo novamente, a kryptoniana parecia uma deusa grega com seu corpo esculpido e ar misterioso que emanava poder; era como se estivesse sendo atraída para sua órbita sem nem perceber. Quando chegou perto o suficiente notou como a mais velha tinha uma postura rígida, os olhos fechando com a proximidade lhe impediram de ver se havia algo errado.

“Está tudo bem?” Se ouviu perguntando com genuína preocupação.

“Alexandra.” Inspirou profundamente e abriu os olhos.

Alex prendeu a respiração ao perceber que a íris antes tão azul agora era engolida quase que completamente pelas pupilas dilatadas, o coração batendo forte no peito no momento que Astra desceu lentamente o olhar por seu corpo até parar na metade do caminho. Olhando para baixo demorou alguns segundos até perceber exatamente onde o olhar da kryptoniana havia parado e mais alguns segundos para cair a ficha do motivo: estava excitada e Astra podia, literalmente, sentir o cheiro.  _Droga!_

“Melhor eu ir, obrigada pela ajuda.” Deu alguns passos para trás rapidamente, estava completamente vermelha de vergonha!

“Hm?” Astra pareceu sair de um transe. “Claro, sem problemas.” Foi tudo o que conseguiu responder, sua mente permanecia inundada com o cheiro viciante da agente.

“Wow! O que acabou de acontecer?!”

“Acho que Alexandra sente atração por mim.”

“Você acha?!” Donna acusou, rindo abertamente com a expressão embasbacada da kryptoniana.

***

Alex teve que se controlar para não sair correndo da casa, mas com certeza apressou os passos e acelerou um pouco mais do que devia enquanto dirigia de volta para a base do DEO no centro de National City. Seu corpo vibrava com energia e tensão que lhe consumia de dentro para fora, que fazia seu coração bater tão forte e seu corpo permanecer em estado de calor constante. Entrou no prédio a passos largos, sua trajetória já determinada antes mesmo de ter chegado no edifício; sabia que nenhum agente teria coragem de entrar na sala de treinamento consigo no estado em que estava e se recusava a ceder ao desejo de se trancar em um quarto e se tocar pensando naqueles olhos azuis; só restava uma solução no momento.

Lucy estava andando pelos corredores do DEO quando ouviu alguns grunhidos vindo da sala de treinamento, a porta meio aberta lhe concedeu a visão de Alex vestida com uma regata preta e shorts socando um saco de pancadas, completamente concentrada. Ficou parada na porta por alguns minutos apenas observando; o suor fazendo a pele brilhar, os músculos se contraindo com cada movimento, a respiração acelerada que fazia seu peito subir e descer rapidamente. Num ato impulsivo entrou na sala, o barulho de seus passos sendo abafado pelo som de punhos acertando o saco cheio de areia e os fones de ouvido que pode perceber a outra usando. Seu maior erro foi tocar o ombro da agente, segundos depois de sentir sua palma encostando na pele quente teve sua mão arrancada com força e seu braço torcido para trás, o corpo de Alex prensando o seu contra o material gelado do saco. Porém, assim como Alex agiu instintivamente, Lucy também reagia a certas situações por puro instinto.

Demorou alguns instantes para que Alex entendesse o que tinha acontecido e que agora era quem estava presa, na parede. Lucy tinha um braço pressionado levemente contra seu pescoço e o outro segurando uma de suas mãos ao lado de sua cabeça. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, seus pensamentos ainda estavam presos em Astra e de repente estava encarando olhos verdes vibrantes e lábios rosados tão pertos do seus, foi como se seu cérebro entrasse em curto e o pouco de pensamento coerente que ainda restava desaparecesse.

“Lucy...” Deixou escapar o nome junto com o ar que prendia, tão baixo que apenas a proximidade fez o nome audível.

“Alex, desculpa!” Caiu em si ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado e se afastou rapidamente.

Alex deixou a cabeça bater contra a parede expondo parte de seu pescoço, seus olhos estavam fixos em Lucy, umedeceu seus lábios ao observar os lábios da morena a sua frente.  _Estou tão ferrada._

Os pensamentos de Lucy eram idênticos ao da mais nova, ver Alex neste estado e saber que não foi a primeira a aproximar os lábios para um beijo estava lhe deixando fora de si. O modo como estava sendo olhada era quase obsceno, será que a morena finalmente havia decidido aceitar o pedido da Major para algo mais? Sua mente trabalhava mil por hora e de repente parou: e como ficaria Astra? Essa pergunta ecoava em sua cabeça lhe fazendo dar mais alguns passos para trás.

“Preciso ir.” Anunciou e saiu a passos largos da sala.

Alex escorreu pela parede até sentar no chão, Lucy não lhe deu nem tempo de responder qualquer coisa. Esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos e, segurando os cabelos grunhiu em frustração. Talvez fosse hora de sentar em sua banheira cheia de gelo por bons minutos até que esse desejo sumisse e seu corpo voltasse a uma temperatura normal.

***

Aquela noite, Lucy voltou para casa distraída tentando entender exatamente o que aconteceu naquela sala de treinamento, foi tudo tão rápido que mal podia ter certeza se foi realidade ou imaginou a outra morena se aproximando como se fosse beijá-la. O cheiro de lasanha logo assaltou seus sentidos ao abrir a porta e prontamente se dirigiu a cozinha, só então notando sua fome.

“O cheiro está divino Astra.” Elogiou depositando um beijo na bochecha da kryptoniana que se encontrava apoiada na ilha da cozinha.

“Logo veremos se o gosto também é divino, estou usando uma nova receita.” Retribuiu o beijo. “Precisava me distrair um pouco até que chegasse, tenho algo para lhe dizer.”

“Que coincidência, também tenho algo para te contar.” Encheu os pulmões de ar se preparando.

“Acho que Alexandra está atraída por mim.” Astra foi a primeira.

Lucy piscou lentamente algumas vezes tentando processar a informação.

“Bom, isso é um tanto inesperado, eu ia dizer a mesma coisa.” Apoiou-se na bancada da pia.

“Você ia dizer que Alexandra está atraída por mim?” Isso era bem confuso.

“Não, não. Ia dizer que acho que Alex está atraída por mim.” Passou a mão no cabelo jogando os fios para trás.

“Oh.” E só ficava mais confuso ainda.

“Antes de eu vir embora encontrei com ela treinando e aconteceram algumas coisas que me fazem acreditar que ela está, no mínimo, atraída por mim.” Bufou um tanto confusa.

“Posso afirmar que algo parecido aconteceu quando ela esteve aqui.” Cruzou os braços em concentração.

“Isso é confuso.”

“Devemos fazer algo?”

Nesse momento Astra não sabia o que fazer, estava fora de seu elemento quando se tratava da mais velha dos Danvers; não que não soubesse seduzir e conquistar, pelo contrário, no entanto, era diferente com Alex. Era algo mais profundo, racional e não apenas sentimento, emoção.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Lucy, seus olhos verdes continham uma faísca de coragem e ousadia que Astra viu apenas quando a Major comandava operações arriscadas; no mínimo a ideia que teve seria interessante.

“Sim, devemos fazer alguma coisa.” Afirmou com um sorriso sacana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso aí gente, espero que tenha ficado bom. Não haverá capítulo novo pelas próximas duas semanas, no mínimo :/  
> Comentem, xinguem, critiquem, toda opinião é bem vinda :3  
> E perdoem a autora pela demora @.@


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Novo capítulo, mais ação.  
> Aproveitem :3

Lena estava amarrada em uma cadeira no meio de um laboratório, um lenço preto amarrado em seu pescoço que servia de mordaça quando seu captor decidia ser necessário. Este não era um momento de necessidade.

“Minha mãe sabe que estou aqui? Foi ela quem ordenou que me sequestrasse?” Questionou observando o captor manipular fragmentos de kryptonita em cima da mesa.

“Se sua mãe soubesse o que está acontecendo tenho certeza que eu não estaria mais no mundo dos vivos.” Respondeu sem tirar os olhos do que fazia, seus movimentos precisos e calculados.

“Então para que arriscar sua vida desta maneira? Sabe que se eu sair daqui com vida vou contar o que aconteceu para quem quiser ouvir e, se encontrarem meu corpo, pessoas importantes e poderosas não pararão até achar o assassino. De qualquer maneira você perde.” Deu de ombros tentando parecer indiferente com toda a situação.

“Mas eu não tenho intenção de perder, derrotar Supergirl será minha maior vitória e finalmente todos se curvarão aos meus pés.” Era notável a raiva contida em sua voz.

Lena rolou os olhos entediada; era sempre os mesmos discursos, como se todos os vilões usassem o mesmo livro de frases de efeito.  _Patético._

“Fique à vontade então, mas quando falhar não espere um pingo de misericórdia da minha parte ou dos outros que com certeza já estão me procurando.” Usou seu tom mais entediado e calou-se, decidindo apenas observar o que seu captor fazia em caso de seu plano realmente dar certo; o que duvidava muito.

***

Kara chegou em casa no dia seguinte como prometido e encontrou Alex em seu sofá a sua espera, parecia já estar ali por algum tempo. O barulho da janela abrindo fez seu coração acelerar e Kara logo soube que algo estava errado quando notou a postura de sua irmã cair.

“Alex?” Se aproximou calmamente.

“Kara.” Levantou e jogou-se nos braços da irmã dando-lhe o abraço mais apertado que podia sem machucar.

“Ei, também senti sua falta. Mas, aconteceu algo?” A segurou firme no abraço.

“Temo não ter boas notícias. Lena está desaparecida tem dois dias.” Sussurrou sabendo que ouviria perfeitamente.

“O que?!” Afastou o rosto para poder olhar nos olhos castanhos de sua irmã.

“Cat me procurou ontem, Lena não apareceu no jantar que tinham marcado, não atende o celular ou responde mensagens. Jess disse que quando saiu da L-Corp dois dias atrás Lena ainda estava em seu escritório, mas não foi trabalhar no dia seguinte.” Soltou o ar pesadamente. “Não temos nenhuma pista ainda do que aconteceu, as filmagens foram apagadas, Winn está tentando achar alguma coisa, traços, uma assinatura, qualquer coisa que ajude.” Doía ver o medo tomar conta dos olhos azuis.

“Isso não pode estar acontecendo.” Puxou Alex de volta para o abraço, tomando cuidado para não quebrar nada em seu desespero por conforto.

“Nós vamos encontra-la Kara, agora que está aqui pode nos ajudar e encontraremos Lena mais rápido.”

Alex estava brava consigo mesmo por ter demorado tanto para saber que Lena havia desaparecido; sua preocupação com Kara era tanta que não se deu conta de mais nada, depois se distraiu completamente com Astra e Lucy e sua mente praticamente se desligou de todo o resto. Lena havia se tornado parte importante do grupo e parte vital da vida de sua ‘irmãzinha’; deveria ter tomado melhor conta dela.

O coração de Kara batia forte no peito, tanto pelo estado que Cat deve estar quanto pelo desaparecimento de Lena. Não podia tirar alguns dias para si que as coisas saiam de controle desta maneira. Porém, não podia se desesperar. Respirou fundo e puxou suas emoções para um cantinho escuro de sua mente e deixou que a razão tomasse a frente.

“Ok, ok.” Respirou se acalmando. “Vocês chegaram a falar com Lillian, ver se ela sabe de algo?” Não descartaria a possibilidade do Cadmus estar por trás disso.

“Ainda não. Você acha que ela poderia estar envolvida? Sequestrar a própria filha?”

“Não sei. Lena estava trabalhando com kryptonita junto com você, se o Cadmus descobriu podem ter ido atrás dela pela pesquisa, pela kryptonita em si, várias possibilidades.” Foi para a cozinha preparar um chá, Alex seguindo e sentando na bancada. “E no caso de ser realmente inocente, talvez nos ajude a descobrir quem foi; ela tem muita influência e poder no mundo criminal.”

Era um tiro no escuro, porém a única chance que tinham no momento.

“Tirando Winn, quem mais está procurando por Lena?” Pegou alguns biscoitos do pote que escondia no armário, a situação em si estava lhe deixando faminta.

“J’onn está vendo o que descobre com outros alienígenas, Lucy está trabalhando com Astra nas horas em que não está dando aula, Cat está falando com os informantes que tem na rua e Vasquez está ajudando Winn com as câmeras de vigilância da L-Corp e também ao redor do prédio. Maggie teve que ir para um treinamento em Washington logo depois que você sumiu, mas está tentando descobrir qualquer informação sem chamar muita atenção. A última coisa que queremos é que isso chegue a mídia.” Aceitou alguns biscoitos e a xícara de chá. “Me desculpe Kara, deveria ter tomado conta das coisas enquanto você estava fora. Fiquei tão preocupada com seu sumiço que não me atentei as outras pessoas ao nosso redor.” Era difícil admitir que tinha errado.

“Não foi sua culpa Alex.” Deu passos largos até estar ao lado da morena e poder abraçá-la. “Quando você vai entender que não espero que você tome conta de todo mundo o tempo todo? Não quero este peso todo nas suas costas Alex, nem mesmo eu aguentaria carregar esta responsabilidade sozinha, por isso conto com você, J’onn, Winn, nossa família para me ajudar. Por favor, não se culpe, ninguém poderia prever o que aconteceria. Contudo, agora estamos juntas e vamos fazer de tudo para achar Lena, com a ajuda de nossos amigos e família. Ok?” Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

“Quando você se tornou tão sábia?” Riu apesar das lágrimas prestes a cair de seus olhos. “Acho que essa sua escapada realmente te mudou, mal chegou e já está agindo e falando diferente.” Sorriu e apertou-lhe forte uma vez mais para prolongar o conforto.

“Espero que sim, mas depois falamos disso. Agora temos uma missão para completar.” Trocou-se em um piscar de olhos e puxou a irmã para fora do apartamento, ambas carregando alguns biscoitos na mão.

***

Lillian estava em seu apartamento em National City quando Supergirl aterrissou em sua sacada. Seu primeiro instinto foi pegar a arma de kryptonita que mantinha em sua casa, porém pensou melhor e decidiu enfrentar a ‘heroína’ como estava. No mesmo instante pode ouvir batidas na porta, ergueu uma sobrancelha para a loira do lado de fora e recebeu apenas um acenar de cabeça como confirmação que deveria abrir a porta.

“Agente Danvers.”

“Lillian.”

“A que devo o desprazer de ter uma agente do governo e uma alienígena na minha casa?” Deixou-a entrar já que a irmã estava em sua sacada.

“Estamos aqui pela Lena.”

Ouvir o nome de sua filha lhe fez pausar alguns instantes, então levantou dois dedos e fez menção para que Supergirl entrasse. “O que tem ela?”

“Lena está desaparecida há dois dias.” Kara se pronunciou.

“Como?” Isso com certeza não era o que estava esperando.

“Dois dias atrás Lena ficou trabalhando até mais tarde na L-Corp e ninguém a viu desde então.” Alex relatou.

“Você teve alguma coisa a ver com isso? Ou Cadmus?” Kara pressionou.

“Por que eu mandaria alguém sequestrar minha própria filha? E por qual razão envolveria Cadmus nisso?” Cruzou os braços defensiva.

“Você não é exatamente a mãe do ano Lillian e Lena estava trabalhando com kryptonita, sabemos muito bem como o Cadmus ama trabalhar com este meteorito.” Apontou Kara.

“Verdade, porém, não tenho nada a ver com isso. Se vocês não tivessem aparecido aqui do nada eu nem saberia que Lena havia sumido até minha próxima visita ou que a notícia chegasse as mídias.” Respondeu forçadamente, estava odiando ter que se explicar em sua própria casa para uma invasora de seu planeta. “Posso não ser a melhor mãe do mundo e ter minhas diferenças com Lena, no entanto, jamais a machucaria intencionalmente. Ela é uma Luthor. E te asseguro que as pessoas ao meu redor sabem muito bem o que acontece com quem ousa mexer com os Luthors.”

“É mesmo?” Kara provocou se aproximando, ficando cara a cara com a mais velha. “Não pareceu que sabiam quando invadiram a festa dela dias atrás com aquelas armas ilegais que você forneceu e colocaram a vida dela em risco.”

Alex estava começando a se preocupar que as coisas sairiam de controle, já era impressionante e um tanto assustador notar que Lillian era relativamente mais alta que Kara, mais assustador ainda ver as duas frente a frente se encarando com revolta no olhar.

“E você sabe exatamente o que aconteceu com eles depois disso.”

E como poderia não saber? Havia recebido uma mensagem de Maggie informando que os bandidos haviam sofrido algum tipo de ataque no cérebro e morreram antes mesmo de chegar até a delegacia.

“Você tem alguma ideia de quem possa ser insano o suficiente para sequestra-la?” Tentou desviar a atenção de ambas. “Quero dizer, todos sabem que ela é uma Luthor e sua associação com Supergirl, a pessoa tem que ser muito burra ou acreditar que se safará da punição.” Isso chamou a atenção das outras duas mulheres.

“Não tenho ideia de quem foi estúpido o suficiente para fazer isso, mas rezem para eu não encontrar o desgraçado primeiro. Agora saiam da minha casa.” Se dirigiu até a porta e abriu com força, expulsando-as.

“Eu diria que foi melhor do que o esperado, não acha?”

“Não foi totalmente inútil, mas eu não queria ter que pegar elevador de uniforme.” Kara suspirou olhando para as portas fechadas do elevador. Havia deixado suas roupas de civil no carro de Alex.

“Quando chegarmos no térreo você pode simplesmente sair usando super velocidade que ninguém no lobby vai notar.” Deu de ombros apertando o botão de descer.

**Alguns minutos depois**

“Ninguém vai notar, não é?” Acusou de braços cruzados e cara fechada. O elevador havia parado em pelo menos cinco outros andares e o olhar de surpresa no rosto das pessoas era sempre o mesmo. “Me sinto como Peter Parker no filme quando sua teia acaba e precisa pegar o elevador vestido de Homem-Aranha. Tão embaraçoso.”

“Olhe pelo lado positivo, você realizou o sonho daquela senhorinha de conhecer a super-heroína de National City.” Alex fazia de tudo para controlar o riso, porém estava falhando miseravelmente.

“Te odeio.” Empurrou-a antes de sair do lobby e voar em direção ao DEO, surpreendendo alguns dos pedestres que passavam por ali.

***

Estava no meio de uma reunião no DEO quando seu celular vibrou com uma mensagem. Tirando o aparelho de dentro de sua bota seus olhos arregalaram ao ver na tela o nome de Lena. Desbloqueou a tela e colocou o celular na mesa redonda para todos verem.

_Se você quer ver sua preciosa Lena de novo com vida me encontre na fábrica abandonada depois do píer hoje às 23h, venha sozinha ou ela morre!_

Logo em seguida uma foto foi enviada; Lena inconsciente no que parecia ser uma cadeira, sua boca amordaçada com um pano e um corte na lateral esquerda da têmpora. Todos se assustaram com o barulho da mão da loira esmagando um pedaço da mesa.

“Calma Kara, nós vamos resgata-la em segurança.” Hank afirmou.

“Não sei se é uma boa ideia, seja lá quem for que a pegou é inteligente e sabe como não ser detectado, se eu aparecer lá com ajuda corremos o risco de perde-la.” Se controlou para não socar a mesa e terminar de quebra-la.

“Lembra o que me disse hoje mais cedo? Você não tem que fazer isso sozinha Kara.” Alex relembrou.

“Precisamos de um belo plano se vamos enganar o sequestrador.” Lucy comentou. “Winn, quero fotos e plantas dessa tal fábrica e dos próximos 10 quarteirões em todas as direções. Invada o banco de dados da prefeitura se precisar, mas não seja detectado ou deixe rastros. Vasquez use um drone para verificar a movimentação do local e localizar o maior número de câmeras possíveis naquela região. Alex e eu vamos montar um time de ataque e resgate se for necessário.” Comandou.

“Vocês têm suas ordens agentes, comecem a trabalhar.” Hank enfatizou. “Conheço alguns aliens que vivem por aquelas redondezas, verei se eles podem fornecer alguma informação útil. Vem comigo Supergirl?” Convidou. Sabia não ser a melhor opção deixa-la sozinha enquanto os outros trabalhavam.

Quando 22:30h finalmente chegou Kara já estava prestes a explodir de agitação. Os aliens que visitou com J’onn não tinham muito o que falar sobre a fábrica, já havia memorizado todas as plantas que Winn conseguiu e revisado o plano duas vezes com todos os envolvidos. Racionalmente sabia que tinha que esperar e confiar na equipe toda, contudo, seus sentimentos e emoções estavam se provando difíceis de controlar no momento.

“Todo mundo pronto?” Lucy questionou.

“Sim senhora.” Os agentes responderam em uníssono.

“Vamos sair daqui então.” Ordenou entrando em seu veículo e saindo na frente.

“Time azul, checando comunicadores.” Winn chamou da base através de seu comunicador.

“Vasquez.”

“Check.”

“Wilson.”

“Check.”

“Peter.”

“Check.”

“Kate.”

“Check.”

“Alexys.”

“Check.”

“Ok time azul, comunicadores e localizadores ligados e funcionando perfeitamente.” Winn avisou ativando os comunicadores na tela com o nome de cada agente e localização. “Time vermelho, checagem.”

“Angela.”

“Check.”

“Nigel.”

“Check.”

“Sydney.”

“Check.”

“Amaro.”

“Check.”

“Time vermelho liberado, comunicadores e localização ativados e funcionando.” Abriu uma nova linha de comunicação. “Alex, Lucy, Kara, checagem.”

“Check.” Responderam as três juntas.

“Ok. Tenho a localização de vocês, estão se aproximando do ponto de encontro.” Jogou a imagem do mapa com todos os agentes em movimento na maior tela da sala de comunicação. “Câmeras entrarão em loop em cinco, quatro, três, dois, um. Tudo liberado, podem entrar.” Avisou e transferiu a imagem em tempo real das câmeras para a tela de seu computador.

Dois carros pretos e uma van entraram em um armazém três quarteirões de distância da fábrica, o logo da empresa que alugava o armazém colado nos veículos como disfarce.

“Tudo bem time, cada um sabe exatamente o que deve fazer e os protocolos. Lena é nossa principal prioridade, então vamos logo acabar com isso e trazê-la de volta em segurança.” Alex declarou quando todos se juntaram do lado de fora da van. “Kara?”

“Hm?” Observava os agentes saindo para tomar suas posições; o time vermelho permaneceria no armazém até ser chamado para socorrer caso necessário.

“Preciso que você seja cuidadosa lá, não sabemos quem essa pessoa é, se têm alguma ajuda de fora ou de alguma organização, se não bate bem da cabeça ou coisa do tipo. Sei que não será fácil, mas tente não fazer nada impulsivamente, tudo bem?” Pediu gentilmente.

“Prometo que serei cuidadosa.” Abraçaram-se por longos minutos até Lucy interromper com um simples ‘está na hora’.

***

“Bem na hora, Supergirl.” Uma voz distorcida falou no momento que pisou no chão da fábrica.

“Quem é você? Mostre-se!” Ouviu sua voz ecoar pelo vazio.

“Bem que você gostaria de saber, mas parece que desta vez estou alguns passos a sua frente.” A voz riu cheia de orgulho e arrogância.

“Você deve ser insano se pensa que não vou te achar. Onde está Lena?” Perguntou lentamente, enunciando bem cada palavra.

“Ela não está aqui, isso eu posso te dizer. Já não posso dizer o mesmo de você nos próximos segundos. Até mais, Supergirl.” A voz riu e então desapareceu.

“Kara? Kara?! Saia daí agora.” Uma voz gritou em seu comunicador. “Kara?!” Foi a última coisa que ouviu.

***

Alex começou a correr no momento que ouviu as palavras distorcidas do sequestrador através do comunicador, seus músculos queimavam com a velocidade e intensidade na qual corria enquanto ordenava que sua irmã saísse imediatamente da fábrica, mas não havia resposta.

“Winn, fala comigo! O que está havendo?”

“Não sei o que está havendo, não consigo enviar nenhum drone para o local. Droga!” Bateu no teclado frustrado.

Alex estava perto agora, já podia ver o telhado da fábrica por sobre os outros galpões, só precisava virar a esquina e... Boom! A coisa toda explodiu bem diante de seus olhos, a força da explosão lhe lançando alguns passos para trás.

“Perdemos o sinal do comunicador, Alex.” Winn informou com trepidação.

“Onde está o time vermelho? Onde está o time de resgate??” Gritou no comunicador.

“Estamos a caminho Alex, acalme-se. Kara não pode ser machucada com explosões.” Lucy tentou apaziguar.

“Não, não. Tem algo errado, Lucy, posso sentir.” Correu em direção aos escombros. “Kara! Kara!” Chamou desesperada observando cada pedacinho de pedra esperando que algo se mexesse. Porém os segundos se passavam e nada acontecia, nada se movia. “Winn, preciso que você me guie o mais próximo possível da última localização de Kara. Agora!” Demandou agitada.

Logo que começou a tirar escombros ouviu a van estacionando precariamente e os agentes correndo em sua direção para ajudar. Algumas partes da estrutura eram muito grandes ou pesadas, porém eles manejaram tirar o máximo do caminho até Lucy notar uma porção de fios loiros saindo de um buraco entre algumas estruturas metálicas, provavelmente vigas do teto. Eles trabalharam com novo vigor para tirar a loira dos escombros.

“Ela está inconsciente.” Agente Angela Montgomery confirmou o que todos desconfiavam.

“Não deveria estar. O que diabos tinha nos explosivos?” Lucy pensou em voz alta.

“Vamos tira-la daqui e levar para o DEO, preciso fazer exames e descobrir o que está acontecendo.”

Sydney, Nigel e Amaro carregaram a loira com cuidado para a van, colocaram-na na maca e Angela acelerou pela cidade usando as sirenes instaladas para casos de emergência. Amaro sentado ao seu lado enquanto Alex ia atrás com os outros agentes e sua irmã. Quando chegaram no DEO tudo já tinha sido preparado para sua chegada; Winn havia alertado todos da situação. As lâmpadas que imitavam o sol vermelho de Krypton já haviam sido instaladas na ala médica, tudo o que Alex poderia precisar havia sido cuidadosamente arrumado na mesa de apoio perto da maca no centro do quarto.

A primeira coisa que fizeram ao chegar foi limpar Kara de toda poeira e fuligem para procurar qualquer tipo de ferimento, no entanto, não acharam nada; não sabiam se isso era bom ou ruim.

“Não há nenhum ferimento aparente, ao que tudo indica seus poderes ainda estão intactos.” Alex informou os outros na sala. “Acenda as lâmpadas vermelhas, preciso colher uma amostra de sangue.”

“Não é melhor usar a agulha de kryptonita?” Alguém perguntou, mas não prestou atenção em quem.

“Não sabemos o que foi usado na bomba ou na própria fábrica para deixa-la inconsciente, não vou arriscar misturar seja o que for com kryptonita. Os efeitos que isso pode ou não causar são desconhecidos.”

A espera para que as lâmpadas fizessem efeito não demorou mais do que 15 minutos, mas para os presentes na sala pareceu uma eternidade. Enquanto esperava, Alex fez questão de fazer outros exames não invasivos para certificar-se que tudo estava em ordem. No momento que colocou a agulha no braço de sua irmã pode notar que o leve desconforto da picada estava lhe acordando. Soltou o ar de seus pulmões aliviadas em ver os olhos azuis abertos.

“Alex?” Estava um pouco desorientada e confusa, principalmente com a luz vermelha do ambiente. “O que aconteceu?” Sentou lentamente na maca.

“A fábrica explodiu e você perdeu a consciência. Você se lembra de algo?”

“Sim. A parte de dentro da fábrica estava coberta com chumbo, não consegui ver quase nada. Lena não estava lá, disso eu tenho certeza; tudo estava muito silencioso. Por isso também não ouvi a bomba. Droga!” Bateu na maca irritada.

“Nós vamos acha-la e prender o imbecil que a sequestrou, prometo.” Assegurou e apertou levemente seu ombro em conforto.

“Vá para casa e descanse. Tenho certeza que depois de uma noite de descanso conseguiremos progredir e encontrar novas pistas.” Lucy apareceu na porta. “Isso é uma ordem, para as duas.” Concluiu antes de se retirar.

“As vezes odeio ter que seguir ordens.” Alex comentou vendo o mesmo desprazer na face da irmã. “Você está se sentindo bem?”

“Sim, acho que sim. Minha cabeça dói um pouco, mas nada muito forte.” Tocou levemente a têmpora, era uma sensação estranha, ter dor de cabeça depois de anos sem sentir qualquer tipo de dor. “Não me sinto bem em ir para casa sabendo que Lena ainda está nas mãos daquele maníaco. Quero continuar procurando.” Confessou desanimada.

“Também não me sinto bem, mas Lucy já deu as ordens e depois do susto desta noite não sei se consigo ser útil. Não só temos que encontrar Lena como ainda preciso testar seu sangue para tentar descobrir o que te afetou, principalmente com essa leve dor de cabeça.”

“Não deve ter sido nada, provavelmente um pouco de kryptonita. Não é como se tivesse muitas coisas de fácil acesso que pudessem me afetar.” Comentou despreocupada.

“Mesmo assim Kara. Vou me sentir bem melhor se puder manter um olho em você essa noite, ok?” Quase podia ver em sua face os poderes voltando ao saírem de perto das lâmpadas vermelhas.

“Até parece que tenho outra opção.” Resmungou baixo. “Ok, vamos para casa então.” Respondeu alto já pegando-a no colo e voando da sacada no andar principal do DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo já está em andamento, mais ação e nova personagem vindo para se juntar ao grupo e causar ciúmes.  
> Aguardo vcs nos comentários ou próximo capítulo :3


	13. Thirteen

Kara acordou no dia seguinte bem melhor; sua dor de cabeça havia passado completamente e se sentia mais forte e revigorada. O sol começava a despontar no horizonte quando se levantou. Tomou um banho quente e foi até seu pequeno closet procurar algo para vestir. Pela primeira vez não sabia o que escolher, suas roupas pareciam completamente sem graça, não sabia como vestia aquelas peças diariamente.

Pegou uma calça jeans preta que achou no fundo do closet; havia comprado num impulso meses atrás; o material colava em seu corpo e realçava bem suas pernas e bunda. Pegou uma de suas regatas pretas que usava para treinar e uma bota de cano baixo; uma simples maquiagem composta de lápis de olho e batom ajudavam a complementar o look, mas algo ainda estava faltando. Olhando distraída ao seu redor notou uma jaqueta jogada em cima da poltrona perto da janela. Certamente Alex não se importaria se sua irmãzinha pegasse uma peça de roupa emprestada e mesmo que importasse, quem liga? Olhou seu reflexo no espelho e ficou satisfeita. Saindo do quarto notou sua irmã dormindo no sofá, balançando a cabeça decidiu achar algum lugar para fazer seu desjejum. O dia já estava claro e tinha muito o que fazer. Pegou suas chaves e uma bolsa pequena e saiu sem nem deixar um bilhete; se Alex precisasse falar com ela só precisaria ligar e se fosse insistente quem sabe atenderia.

Optando por algo familiar foi tomar café no Noonan’s. O lugar estava lotado como sempre, uma enorme fila de clientes e assistentes esperando sua dose de café diária antes de chegar no trabalho. Dirigiu-se a uma mesa nos fundos onde podia observar todos; não pôde deixar de ouvir os comentários sussurrados por onde passava, a surpresa na face das pessoas ao lhe reconhecerem quando tirou seu ray-ban Wayfarer do rosto.

“Ei Kara, por um momento não te reconheci!” Uma das garçonetes comentou vindo em sua direção. “Você está incrível garota!” Sorriu pegando o caderninho de anotações e caneta. “O que vai querer hoje?”

“Olá Cristine. Eu estou mesmo incrível neste nosso visual, não é?” Respondeu cheia de confiança, deixando escapar uma curta risada. “Vou querer dois cafés da manhã especiais e um cappuccino grande.”

“Pode deixar, dois cafés da manhã e um cappuccino saindo no capricho para nossa cliente preferida.” Piscou e se dirigiu ao balcão.

“Humanos, tão fáceis de serem manipulados.” Sussurrou para si mesma balançando a cabeça negativamente.

O cappuccino chegou rapidamente as suas mãos e passou o tempo esperando sua comida observando todos os clientes, cada linguagem corporal, conversa e interação e não parou por aí, quando sua comida chegou fez questão de comer sem olhar para ninguém, porém seus ouvidos estavam atentos ao menor dos barulhos feitos dentro do estabelecimento. Uma discussão acalorada entre um casal e a garçonete Cristine chamou sua atenção, o homem era grosso e nem um pouco educado, enfurecido se levantou para ir ao banheiro demandando que o erro cometido fosse concertado até o momento que voltasse. Kara fez questão de fazê-lo tropeçar ao passar do seu lado.

“Qual seu problema?” Gritou na face da loira que permanecia sentada.

“Meu problema? Nenhum. Você que parece estar tendo problemas no quesito educação.” Respondeu voltando sua atenção para a comida a sua frente.

“Quem você pensa que é, vadia?” Ergueu o tom de voz atraindo alguns olhares.

“Apenas uma cliente, já você, não tenho certeza quem pensa que é.” Tomou um gole de café e finalmente voltou seu olhar para o homem ao seu lado.

“Deveria te ensinar uma lição!” Levantou a mão pronto para dar o tapa.

Em um instante Kara estava em pé, sua mão segurando o pulso do homem com força.

“Não me parece tão corajoso agora.” Apontou ao ver o medo em seus olhos quando notou sua força e seu tamanho, pelo menos 10 cm mais alta que ele. “Sugiro que peça desculpas a pobre Cristine, pegue sua desculpa de namorada e saia do estabelecimento sem bagunça. E não volte até aprender boas maneiras.” Deu um sorriso de canto de boca ao soltar-lhe o pulso e ver as marcas roxas já se formando. “Ande logo, está atrapalhando meu café da manhã.” Apressou-o sentando-se novamente.

Se divertiu vendo o cara trombar em algumas mesas e pessoas, pedindo desculpas para todos até chegar na garçonete e relutantemente pedir desculpas. Tomou a mão da namorada, jogou algumas notas sobre a mesa e saiu praticamente correndo do estabelecimento. Não demorou muito para que pessoas começassem a aplaudir, então levantou de sua mesa e se inclinou em agradecimento duas vezes antes de voltar para sua comida.

“Oh Kara, não sei como te agradecer pelo que fez.” Cristine apareceu em seu lado um tanto emocionada; honestamente, essa interrupção já estava começando a lhe irritar.

“Você pode me agradecer preparando o pedindo de sempre de Cat para viagem.”

“Claro, claro.” Rapidamente voltou para o balcão.

Não querendo correr o risco de ser interrompida de novo usou um pouco de sua velocidade para terminar o resto do café da manhã. Ao terminar a última garfada de panquecas a garçonete apareceu ao seu lado com o copo grande e branco de latte em mãos.

“Aqui está, do jeito que ela gosta.” Ofereceu um sorriso.

“Obrigada Cristine.” Limpou a boca com um guardanapo, levantou-se, tirou uma nota de 100 da carteira e entregou na mão da moça. “Fique com o troco.” Piscou, colocou seus óculos escuros novamente e tirando o copo de latte de suas mãos saiu sem nem olhar para trás; era hora de visitar uma certa CEO.

***

Cat estava sentada em seu escritório analisando alguns relatórios financeiros do Tribune quando ouviu o leve bipe que seu elevador privado fazia antes das portas se abrirem. Todo o lado de fora do escritório ficou em silêncio ao notar que não era sua chefe dentro do elevador.

“Kara?” Deixou o nome escapar de seus lábios em surpresa.

“Olá Cat.” Cumprimentou com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

“O que faz aqui? E quem deixou que usasse meu elevador particular? Vou ligar agora para recepção e demitir seja lá quem ousou permitir tal coisa.” O telefone já estava em sua mão quando se assustou ao ver sua ex-assistente de repente surgir do seu lado e desligar o telefone.

“Isso é jeito de tratar a pessoa que traz seu latte perfeito?” Questionou depositando o café a sua frente. “Sei que suas maneiras são melhores do que isso, Cat.” Puxou a cadeira na frente da mesa e sentou-se, sua postura exalando poder.

Alguma coisa não estava certa e Cat notou no momento que Kara saiu do elevador, sua postura ao andar e sentar, seu jeito de falar, se parecia mais do que nunca com Supergirl, no entanto, havia algo mais, um ar de perigo em sua aura. Decidiu ser cautelosa.

“Bom, você sabe melhor do que ninguém meu desprazer em ter que compartilhar o espaço do elevador com outras pessoas.” Deu de ombros e tomou um gole do latte escaldante como gostava, deixou um pequeno suspiro escapar.

O silêncio do lado de fora do escritório de vidro era incomodo para ambas as loiras. Colocando sua melhor face de irritação, Kara se levantou e foi até a porta.

“Por favor redirecione todas as ligações e não deixe ninguém nos interromper, a única exceção sendo qualquer coisa relacionada a Carter, entendido?” Ordenou para a assistente que agora ocupava o que antes era sua antiga mesa e cargo.

“S-Sim.”

“Vocês não têm trabalho a fazer?” Questionou como se mandasse no andar todo e assustou todos de volta ao trabalho, então fechou a porta e levou Cat para a sacada.

“Isso foi impressionante.” Cat concedeu, estava arrepiada e um pouco excitada com essa postura comandante de sua ex-assistente.

“Isso não foi nada. Mas não é por isso que estou aqui.” Assentou-se em uma das poltronas.

“Então esclareça o motivo dessa visita inesperada.” Escolheu sentar no sofá.

“Você foi a primeira a notar que Lena havia sumido e pelo que ouvi estava usando todos os contatos que tem em National City para tentar descobrir algo, quero saber tudo o que conseguiu.” Inclinou-se para frente aguardando as informações.

“Meus contatos não conseguiram muita coisa, é como se Lena tivesse simplesmente sumido da face da Terra. A única coisa que sabiam é que alguém de dentro do Cadmus não estava muito feliz com suas intromissões em muitos de seus últimos planos, mas é tudo que sei.” Cruzou os braços um tanto nervosa, odiava se sentir tão impotente.

“Lillian afirmou que Cadmus não tem nada a ver com o desaparecimento de Lena, se alguém de dentro resolveu agir provavelmente foi por suas costas. Eles te deram algum nome?” Precisaria falar com Lillian de novo, parece que alguém estava sendo passada para trás.

“Não, contudo, disseram que é alguém perto do topo da cadeia de comando, alguém importante.”

“Isso diminui a lista de suspeitos, obrigada.” Levantou pronta para ir embora.

“Já faz três dias que Lena sumiu e só agora você resolveu aparecer. Tentei te ligar várias vezes e não obtive nenhuma resposta. Por que você não veio me procurar antes?”

“Não sou mais sua assistente para vir correndo quando você chama Cat.” Parou na porta e virou-se para encara-la. “E mesmo não precisando dar mais satisfações, vou saciar sua curiosidade. Passei quatro dias fora de National City, apenas quando voltei ontem fiquei sabendo do desaparecimento de Lena; não é como se você tivesse deixado nenhuma mensagem de voz me avisando do acontecido.”

_Quatro dias? Mas Supergirl apareceu no noticiário em quase todos os dias._ Achou melhor guardar a informação para depois, esse claramente não era o momento para interrogar a Garota de Aço.

“Isso era importante demais para simplesmente deixar uma mensagem de voz e ainda assim quando voltou e descobriu o que aconteceu não veio me procurar. Pensei que tivéssemos colocado uma pedra no passado, pensei que se importasse com Lena!” Exclamou deixando suas emoções tomarem conta por alguns minutos.

Em um piscar de olhos Kara estava bem a sua frente, uma mão segurando em sua cintura e a outra segurando seu queixo.

“Nunca questione meus sentimentos por Lena e tenha certeza que vou matar o bastardo que ousou tocar nela! Ninguém toca naquilo que é meu!” Podia sentir a raiva borbulhando dentro de si. “E Lena é minha, assim como você.” Murmurou as últimas palavras tentando conter a raiva dentro de si.

Cat não sabe o que foi que roubou o ar de seus pulmões, as palavras que Kara acabou de dizer ou ver seus olhos completamente vermelhos com pequenos veios riscando seu rosto na mesma cor. Não havia dúvida de que algo estava errado com Kara; o comportamento, as roupas, a possessividade e violência não eram normais. Mas ao mesmo tempo seu coração palpitava mais forte com tal declaração, não era o que esperava ouvir e podia muito bem ser apenas um efeito colateral do que parecia lhe afetar e ainda assim não pode deixar de ser afetada.

“Agora se me dá licença, preciso achar o desgraçado que insiste em manter Lena presa. Não se preocupe, trarei ela sã e salva e depois virei te buscar.” Depositou um beijo no canto da boca de Cat e deu alguns passos para trás antes de se impulsionar para o céu, deixando para trás uma CEO perplexa e um pequeno circulo levemente afundado no piso da sacada.

***

Alex acordou com o barulho de seu celular tocando. Passando a mão por baixo do travesseiro não o encontrou, sem abrir os olhos deixou sua mão passear pelo chão até o encontrar.

“Alô?” Mal abriu os olhos para ver o nome na tela.

“Pensei que como uma agente do governo você já estaria acordada Alexandra.” Aquela voz, Alex sabia exatamente quem era.

“Bom dia para você também Cat. A que devo o prazer desta ligação?” Sentou-se coçando os olhos.

“Se importaria em explicar por qual razão sua irmã apareceu no meu escritório, vestida e agindo como se fosse uma gêmea do mal?”

 Quando as palavras registraram no consciente de Alex, levantou-se rápido e viu que Kara realmente não estava no apartamento. “O que quer dizer com isso?” Perguntou confusa.

“Ela acabou de sair daqui, voando depois de ter chegado pelo elevador. Estava agindo como se fosse outra pessoa, até mesmo suas roupas eram diferentes, tirando o fato de ter afirmado que matará o sequestrador de Lena.” Lembrou-se de como os olhos da mais nova mudaram de cor com sua raiva. “Não bastasse isso, quando ficou nervosa seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e veios vermelhos se espalharam por seu rosto como se saíssem dos olhos.” _Com certeza isso não é normal?_

“Obrigada por me avisar Cat, mas agora preciso ir.”

“Como assim precisa ir? Alex-”

Alex desligou com certa urgência, precisava voltar para o DEO e examinar o sangue de sua irmã; seja lá o que estava na bomba aparentemente estava afetando a personalidade da jovem kryptoniana. Passou rapidamente no banheiro para lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes, pegou alguns cookies do estoque secreto e saiu apressadamente pela porta.

“Lucy? Temos um problema.” Informou de boca cheia pelo telefone.

No DEO as coisas só ficaram mais tensas. Alex alternava entre dois microscópios, seus olhos não acreditando no que via.

“Então?” Lucy perguntou do outro lado da mesa.

“Isso é pior do que imaginei.”

“O que quer dizer com isso?” Apoiou os braços na mesa.

“Tem uma substância reagindo no sangue de Kara, a princípio eu não sabia dizer o que era, porém me parecia familiar por alguma razão. Então eu percebi que já tinha visto algo parecido quando examinei pela primeira vez a reação que a kryptonita causa no sangue kryptoniano.” Bufou cansada. “Me parece que alguém modificou kryptonita para poder atingi-la. Não sei se quem modificou sabia o que estava fazendo ou sabia como isso iria afetar Kara.” Sua frustração era tanta que queria jogar todo o conteúdo da mesa no chão.

“Você já falou com ela hoje?”

“Ela não atende o celular. Duvido que Cat mentiria sobre o estado dela.” Pressionou a testa com a palma da mão.

“Precisamos de um plano para contê-la, Alex. No estado que está não sabemos do que é capaz e por mais que eu queira dar um fim no sujeito que pegou Lena, não podemos deixa-la o matar, isso a destruiria.” Num ato de coragem se aproximou e apertou seu ombro em conforto.

“Eu sei, eu sei. O problema é como conte-la.” Se deixou confortar com o simples toque.

“Talvez Astra poderia ajudar? Ou J’onn?” Sugeriu.

“Eu amo J’onn, mas não acho que ele dê conta. Astra pode conseguir, mas quem sabe se os efeitos dessa kryptonita modificada podem contagiar?”

“Isso coloca o Superman fora de ação também.”

“Só tem uma pessoa que consigo pensar que poderia ajudar.” Trocaram olhares.

“Acha que ela viria em tão pouco tempo?”

“Ela adora Kara, com certeza virá.”

“Da última vez que ouvi falar ela estaria em Washington por alguns meses.” Lucy contou o que ouviu de sua irmã na última vez que se falaram.

“Maggie volta hoje de Washington, vou ligar e pedir que a encontre e traga para National City.”

“Será que os efeitos são duradouros?” Essa era a tão temida questão.

“Espero que não, no entanto, não tenho como prever. Vou recrutar minha mãe para ajudar a tentar reverter os efeitos.” Podia sentir uma dor de cabeça se alojando atrás de seus olhos.

“Venha comigo até o escritório, posso ver que uma dor de cabeça está chegando e tenho aspirina na gaveta. Depois disso vamos tomar um café da manhã de verdade e encontrar Astra na faculdade e explicar tudo; não tem muito o que fazer até sua mãe chegar em algumas horas.” Começou a puxar a agente pelo braço e para fora do laboratório.

“Mas...” Esticou o braço na direção da mesa.

“Vamos Alex, você não vai ser de uso para ninguém se não estiver bem e de barriga cheia. Você pode ligar para sua mãe e Maggie no caminho.” Arrastou-a para fora do laboratório e pelos corredores do DEO.

***

Kara estava irritada. Muito. Irritada. Queria ir atrás de Lillian e exigir os nomes dos principais comandantes do Cadmus, queria resgatar Lena e destruir o idiota que a sequestrou, queria tomar para si as duas CEOs e mostrar as maravilhas que podia dar a elas, os prazeres, queria fazer tudo aquilo que sempre teve medo de fazer no passado, no entanto, toda vez que focava em colocar seus planos em ação algum humano pedia por ajuda, a sua em específico. _Essas pessoas não podem se virar sozinhas? Já faziam isso antes de Supergirl aparecer, por que não podem se salvar de novo? Acho que os mimei demais._ Pensou ao ouvir mais alguém gritar por ajuda. _Talvez seja hora de mostrar que não sou salvadora particular de ninguém._ Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto.

Alguns minutos depois e está flutuando sobre um pequeno incêndio. Todos param para observar a figura acima. Murmúrios podiam ser ouvidos entre o aglomerado de pessoas, as câmeras virando em sua direção, todos especulando. ‘ _Aquela é Supergirl?’ ‘Quem é ela? Uma nova heroína na cidade?’_

Em um movimento quase imperceptível desceu velozmente atravessando o telhado da casa, uma enorme chama escapando pelo buraco assustando as pessoas e os bombeiros. Segundos depois saiu pela porta da frente carregando uma mulher inconsciente. Parou nos degraus da casa e se virou para o incêndio, apagando tudo com um único sopro gelado.

Se a mudança de uniforme não bastasse; havia pegado ‘emprestado’ o uniforme de sua tia; tinha algo diferente em seu andar, sua postura e quando praticamente joga a mulher inconsciente nos braços de um bombeiro qualquer, os jornalistas avançam ferozes com suas perguntas e câmeras para entender a razão de tal mudança.

_‘Por que jogou a moça para o bombeiro?’ ‘Por que mudou de uniforme?’ ‘Está tentando novos estilos de roupa?’_ Eram algumas das perguntas jogadas em sua direção.

_Não tenho tempo para isso._ Pensou suspirando, sua irritação aumentando a cada segundo. Um dos paparazzi foi longe demais quando entrou em sua frente e tirou uma foto de tão perto que se não fosse Super tinha certeza que seus olhos teriam lacrimejado com o flash da câmera. Bom, aquele não era o dia de sorte dele. Antes mesmo que o rapaz pudesse notar seu erro, pode ouvir o barulho de sua câmera quebrando e os pedaços atingindo o chão.

“O que...?” Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

“Não fique no meu caminho ou será o próximo.” Alertou.

Ao ouvir tais palavras todos se afastaram alguns passos, como se o mar vermelho se abrisse em sua frente.

“Vocês pessoas não precisavam de mim para acabar com esse incêndio, então parem de me fazer perder tempo com coisas que vocês podem resolver sozinhos, não sou empregada de ninguém nessa cidade. Resolviam problemas antes de eu chegar e podem continuar resolvendo sem mim. Espero não ouvir mais nenhum pedido de ajuda inútil hoje, se querem ajuda chamem a polícia ou os bombeiros; é o trabalho deles te ajudarem, não meu.” Discursou alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem. “Espero que tenham gravado isso e passem em todos os canais, não quero ter que me repetir.” Os jornalistas presentes apenas balançaram a cabeça em confirmação e assistiram em espanto Supergirl sair voando criando uma pequena cratera no asfalto.

Estava na hora de cuidar de seus assuntos particulares.

***

Lillian fechava a porta do apartamento de sua filha quando deu de cara com um cachorro; um filhote na verdade; marrom e preto sentado poucos metros da porta lhe encarando. Ele farejou o ar por alguns segundos e rosnou quando a viu dar um passo a frente. _Desde quando Lena tem bicho de estimação? Pensei ter lhe ensinado melhor que isso._ Ignorando completamente o filhote começou a andar pela casa. O primeiro andar da cobertura era completamente aberto com portas e janelas de vidro para permitir a maior quantidade de raios solares dentro dos ambientes. Uma cozinha industrial a sua direita com uma enorme ilha de mármore no meio e do lado uma espetacular sala de jantar, com mesa para oito pessoas. Do lado esquerdo ficava a sala de estar e a sala de entretenimento.

“Nada mal.” Falou para si mesma admirando a cobertura.

A segurança do local também não era fraca, na verdade era melhor do que a que Cadmus usava; só havia conseguido entrar devido as imagens que tinha de quando espionava a filha no começo de sua relação com Supergirl e outros alienígenas. Assustou quando sentiu algo puxar sua calça, o cachorro.

“Não tem nada mais importante para morder?” Abaixou-se o pegando e levantando na altura de seus olhos, seus braços esticados o máximo possível davam visão da medalha em seu pescoço. “É claro que ela te nomearia Krypto, mas precisava colocar um lenço vermelho no pescoço também?” Encarou os grandes olhos castanhos. “Alguém te deu comida enquanto minha filha está desaparecida?” O cachorro fez um pequeno barulho de choro. “Suponho que posso te alimentar.” Revirou os olhos e o pôs no chão indo em busca da ração. _Maravilha, agora estou falando com um cachorro!_

No começo a garota era só um lembrete das escapadas de Lionel, da traição e afiliação dele com seres alienígenas. Sempre fez questão de deixar claro que Lex era o único herdeiro Luthor, que era o melhor filho, o mais inteligente e esperto, superior em todos os sentidos. Como estava errada.

Lex se tornou obcecado e descuidado, gastando o dinheiro da empresa em projetos inúteis de vingança e expondo o lado oculto da família que jamais deveria vir à tona. Lillian perdeu o controle do filho no mesmo momento em que ele perdeu o controle de si mesmo. Agora ele estava preso por tantos crimes que nem mesmo os melhores advogados do país poderiam tira-lo da cadeia e nem todo carisma do mundo o faria ser bem-visto novamente.

Porém, foi a queda do irmão que fez Lena finalmente se destacar e ganhar a atenção do público. Mudar o nome da empresa e apoiar publicamente Supergirl foi o melhor golpe de marketing que poderia ter feito, mudar a diretriz da empresa também ajudou a mudar a opinião do público sobre a família Luthor; seu sorriso carismático e generosidade conquistaram a todos ao seu redor. Lillian ficava cada vez mais impressionada com cada relatório empresarial que chegava até suas mãos, com os novos negócios fechados e os jogos de poder entre sua filha e os membros do conselho que nunca decidiam se queriam a tirar da presidência ou mantê-la. O fato de Lena conseguir ser uma Luthor quando queria ganhou a atenção de Lillian e lhe fez repensar o ato de ignorar a garota por tanto tempo. Agora estava falando com um cachorro chamado Krypto. As coisas que fazia por sua filha.

"Não imaginei que fosse o tipo que gostasse de animais de estimação Lillian, na verdade, me lembro de Lena contando que você havia proibido animais na casa." Lillian assustou-se ao ouvir a voz de Supergirl.

"O que faz aqui?" Colocou as tigelas de Krypto de volta no chão e levantou-se para encarar a alien.

“Estava te procurando.”

Supergirl estava sentada no sofá na sala de estar em uma posição relaxada, como se fosse dona do apartamento todo. Seu tom de voz indiferente, sua postura e seu uniforme preto chamaram a atenção de Lillian e se nada disso fosse aviso suficiente de que algo estava errado, as notícias nos jornais já haviam alertado a todos.

“Me achou. Agora diga o que quer, tenho que achar minha filha, coisa que você ainda não fez.” Preferiu permanecer na cozinha, seus braços cruzados em irritação, seus olhos focados em cada movimento da mais nova.

“Como se você se importasse.” Retrucou. “Sabe, acreditei quando disse que não tinha nada a ver com o sequestro; mesmo já tendo feito isso uma vez no passado; porém, parece que o Cadmus está mais involvido do que pensei.” Levantou-se e foi em direção da cozinha, apoiando-se na ilha que as separava. “Pode imaginar como isso soa estranho? Então, lembrei que o informante disse que foi alguém do alto escalão, mas não quem ordena tudo. Parece que estão tramando por suas costas, Lillian.” Sorriu inocente.

“Impossível! Nada acontece no Cadmus sem que eu saiba.” Naquele exato momento seu celular tocou.

“Atenda, quem sabe é alguém querendo te informar que o Cadmus está com sua filha.” Cruzou os braços esperando.

“O que é?” Atendeu relutante sem nem olhar quem estava ligando.

_“Acabo de ouvir um dos subordinados do Lane comentando sobre sua filha, parece que ele e Max Lord tem algo a ver com isso e com o comportamento estranho de Supergirl.”_ Metallo informou sem enrolações.

“Descubra onde ela está sendo mantida sem chamar atenção, quero essa informação no máximo em 1h. Faça o que for preciso.” Desligou sem esperar uma resposta, John sabia o que fazer. “Parece que você está certa afinal, Supergirl.” Reconheceu.

“Nada de novo nisso.” Tinha um sorriso debochado. “Mas agora tenho a informação que preciso e Cadmus está prestes a perder um de seus maiores patrocinadores. Maxwell Lord não vai saber o que o atingiu.” Suas mãos apertaram a borda da ilha até quebrar dois pedaços de mármore.

“E o que pretende fazer, matá-lo? Você, a super-heroína mais certinha desse país?” Sorriu desafiadora.

“Acho que está bem claro que não sou mais tão certinha, não acha?” Sua voz era doce, mas seu sorriso perverso. “As pessoas esquecem que eu sou praticamente uma deusa neste planeta, Lillian, e existe consequências para aqueles que pegam o que é meu. Max Lord não só pegou algo que me pertence como também machucou.” Fez questão de mostrar a foto que havia recebido na noite anterior. “E agora vai pagar por isso com a vida.” Seu tom era tão sério e seu olhar tão feroz que pela primeira vez Lillian Luthor sentiu medo da garota a sua frente, mais ainda quando notou as veias vermelhas saindo de seu rosto com cada palavra que dizia.

Kara sentia a raiva correndo por suas veias e a satisfação em ver a outra mulher engolir em seco e ouvir seu coração acelerar com cada palavra que dizia.

“Não sei o que Max fez com você, mas esse seu comportamento era exatamente o que eu temia e venho tentando alertar as pessoas e o governo sobre. Só coincidiu que nesse exato momento nós queremos a mesma coisa e eu não vou fazer nada para lhe impedir de sair daqui.” Falou dando a volta na ilha e na garota de aço e indo em direção da porta, não havia mais sentido em procurar pistas pelo apartamento.

“Você saberá quando tudo acabar e ela estiver a salvo.” Avisou antes de ver a porta se fechar. “Agora você, Krypto.” Olhou para o filhote que se manteve o tempo todo deitado no chão depois de acabar com toda ração do pote; ele sabia melhor do que se envolver nessa briga, sua outra dona cheirava diferente, perigoso assim como a mulher estranha. “Seja um bom garoto e tome conta da casa, logo trarei sua dona de volta.” Acariciou-lhe a cabeça e em um piscar de olhos desapareceu.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, qualquer dúvida, opinião, sugestão deixe um comentário ou me ache no tumblr (l-s-wild).


End file.
